Bang!
by Lupicinus
Summary: A high school fic involving the Dragon slayers and Dilandau too! Life at Sanrio high was just beginning to get bearable, and then she shows up again.......
1. Early Crazies

Lupi: look look i finally put up this story! Maybe it'll get more than three reviews! (Gets hit with giant fly swatter )Owy.........I don't own ESCAFLOWNE!!!!!!!! But I did buy the series, the movie, and the soundtrack! Obsessed? Maybe.....Hope you like this story, and if you don't, well............then tell me.........WHY IS ALL THE RUM GONE?!?!?! Why can't i tab? My tabs don't show up.......RAWR! Oh well.......dismisses Oh! I also don't own any other random anime person that might showup. All I own are the characters and places and people i made up! So yeah.....don't yell at me for not having a disclaimer or else you'll get a private therapy session with a crazy lady armed with a machine gun........grins evilly I was satan in a play once!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapt 1:

A content girl lay fast asleep in the safety and warmth of her comfortable and soft bed. The sky was dark and not even the birds were chirping yet, but despite how dark it currently was, you could guess it was early morning due to the morning mist and lack of stars in the cloudless sky. A muffled groan could be faintly heard from under the many layers of sheets as the louder wailing of an alarm clock screamed out into the chilled atmosphere of the spacious room. A sleepy hand emerged from underneath the heap of blankets and groped irritably around the nightstand for the annoying device. When she finally found the thing she turned it off, returning the room to its previous serene silence.

"Dammit, I hate school...."

Still under a light haze of sleep, she attempted to escape the cocoon of blankets assembled around her with great difficulty until she finally emerged to the cool air and instantly wrapped a warm blanket around her shivering form. Slowly she removed the blanket and allowed her skin to tense up to the cold air before she finally placed two feet on the carpeted floor. Shakily she stood and drowsily walked over and turned on the lights, squinting as the bright light suddenly filled the room. She yawned as she exited her room, mildly amused her mutt was still snoring at the end of her bed despite the bright lights. She crept down the stairs as silently as she could towards the kitchen for some breakfast. Today was supposed to be her first day at her technically new school. The school she used to attend here burnt down so now she had to go to the new one which was built recently and was new and shiny, kind of like a new penny.

She whipped open the double door stainless steel fridge and scanned over its contents for something appetizing. Her still tired eyes landed on the left over Chinese from the previous night. She sighed happily, knowing that she wouldn't have to eat the shitty cereal stored in the pantry, and took out the cartons of cold, scrumptious, Chinese cuisine out of the cold confines of the refrigerator. After transferring it into a bowl, she threw it in the microwave.

While that was cooking, she opened up the back door and wandered out onto the deck. The area was familiar because she had lived in this town once before. There were new developments and businesses where there weren't before, but other than the new structures and higher population, it was still her old town. But luckily there was a lot of space between her new house and the next, instead of the dense and closeness of the houses in the several of the new developments. In fact there was so much space that the closest neighbors were a good distance up the street. She loved her house though. She recalled when she used to live in this town she would always see this house and dream of living there. Now that the previous owners had moved away, one of her dreams came true.

It was a lovely two-story home with a huge pond in the front with a little island in the center of it. The island was circular and fairly large. There was even a little Victorian styled marble pavilion built on it with a few trees planted around it for shade. The rest of the property was both grassy fields, gardens, and woods. It was along a scenic route so there were few cars and noise was minimal. A true dream home for the Irerno's.

Satori gazed out into the woods and around the gardens, which surrounded her home. She had indeed lived in this town before, but it had changed quite a bit since she'd been there last.

"I wonder how the people have changed..."

She sighed and looked at the still dark sky.

"I hate moving..."

She shivered as a cool wind blew against her bare arms and carried her long silver hair. Even though it was supposed to be a nice spring day today, she smelled moisture in the air so she had a hunch that'd it would be raining later on. She adjusted her black tank top and went back inside when the microwave signaled that her food was finished.

She grabbed a French vanilla frappuccino out of the fridge and went back out to the deck. She sat on the wooden railing Indian style and began eating. She could barely make out lights of a nearby house.

"Heh, only crazy people are up at 5:00 in the morning teehee...."

She took a big bite out of her chicken lo mein while staring at the dark woods behind her house.

Satori Irerno was a 17-year-old girl who had just got done moving back to her old town. She stood about 5'6 making her the tallest in the house. Being that her mom was kind of short and the two of them lived alone together so there wasn't really anyone else to measure up to, except her brother Atomsk, but he was gone. And her father, well he died. She wasn't really sure what her mom did, but her mother managed to pull in the big money so they always had a nice home and belongings.

Her mom, Tsurina Irerno, had lovely fiery red curly hair that ended right above her waist, with bright cunning hazel eyes. She was a strong woman, no seriously; her muscles were as hard as a rock. But moving along, she had an iron spirit and even though she was generally cool about things, she could give you the beat down if you pissed her off. She also had a lead foot and not to mention the road rage. And her temper was short, so basically no patience. She allowed Satori a considerable amount of freedoms, they usually never fought and were the best of friends. The only time Satori could recall her mother being truly mad at her was when she worried her or she lied to her. She got scolded for little things too like not cleaning her room and stuff, but she considered herself privileged to have such an understanding and open parent.

Satori turned around as Ururu pushed the backdoor open with his snout and came out onto the deck. He stopped by Satori expecting to be petted.

She scratched his ears, "So, you didn't feel like getting up either boy?" She said recalling his failure to get up despite her moving around and the lights being turned on.

He wagged his tail in response causing Satori to chuckle. Ururu was a wolf. Yeah that's right, you heard correct, wolf. She found him in some wrecked up warehouse where cruel people used him for dog fighting. One night she managed to take him away from there without being caught. He had a glossy white and gray coat that felt soft and silky to the touch. Satori especially loved to fiddle with his tail that was tipped with black fur on the end.

The clank of the fork against the empty bowl announced the end of the meal as Satori hopped down from the railing. Ururu obediently followed her back into the house and over into the kitchen so she could put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Speaking of pets, she had two others, one black ferret named knives, as well as a Harpy eagle that was a little bit smaller than standard, called Aeris. The explanation for her having an eagle of all things is because her father was skilled in the art of falconry and she had learned the trade before he died. She liked falconry a lot.

She returned up to her room quickly and got dressed. Her clothes were laid out on top of her hamper for convenience so in case she didn't manage to wake up, she wouldn't have to fuss over an outfit. She put on the black jeans which had a chain attached to it. With the rest of her clothes in hand, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the side, putting on her flame boots, and lacing them up until they were snug. She pulled on an ash colored shirt with a black dragon in the center. Where the sleeves met the shoulders it was a light color of gray. The sleeves ended at her elbows and had three horizontal white stripes on each sleeve. Her back cracked as she stood up and she let out a groan of pain. Even she was amazed how she managed to get up this early. Satori milled over to her black vanity and brushed out her hair before pulling it up into a bun, leaving her long bangs out. It wasn't anything overly glamorous, but who was she trying to impress? Well, actually saying she wasn't nervous would be a lie. In truth she was dead nervous, but more so about seeing her old friends again who were all pissed off at her because they didn't understand her situation and believed her to have abandoned them most likely.

She sighed and scanned over her room, "I feel like I'm forgetting something besides my brain..." She walked over to her art desk and picked her backpack off of the chair, throwing it by her door.

"Got everything I need in there..." The nagging at the back of her mind was still present and she looked over her room yet again for what she could be possibly missing.

She looked at Knives' cage. He was currently sleeping on his cute little mini hammock. She grinned at the awkward position he chose to sleep in, but that still didn't tell her what she could be missing.

Ururu trotted into the room and stopped at her side, whimpering for attention.

"Ok, ok"

She kneeled and gave him a good scratch down, gaining a pleased growl from him.

"The things I do for you mutt..."

She sighed and looked at the clock which read 5:57

"Damn, an hour..."

Groaning, she stood and climber through her open window out to her balcony. The sun had yet to rise but the sky had lightened up a good deal. Birds were even starting to stir as the morning breeze blew past. Satori sighed and returned to her room and then out the door towards yet another room down the hall, which was the upstairs office and computer room where the bird was kept.

Aeris cooed gently as she still slept in her big cage. Satori fed her and gave her water, then left the room and returned downstairs with her stuff, Ururu shadowing her every step. She threw her junk by the door and plopped down on the couch, turning on the news as Ururu hopped up and rested his head on her lap. The light from the TV played off the walls as the weatherman pranced in front of the big digital weather map.

Weatherman William pointed to a large black cloud on his map, "Ladies and gentlemen, it would be wise not to forget your umbrellas, rain is predicted to fall late this afternoon, so be prepared for a wet one."

"Rain, just as I thought..."

She heard her mom get up out of bed and listened as her footsteps traveled around the vicinity of her mom's room. Satori knew her mother's basic routine so she could easily tell you what she was doing. Finally the footsteps left the master bedroom and became louder as she came down the stairs. Satori smiled as she heard her mom walk up behind the couch. It wasn't long before two strong arms encircled her shoulders and she received a small peck on the cheek. Ururu looked up at the two, if he could, he would've rolled his eyes.

"Sleep well princess?"

"Yeah, I woulda slept better though if i didn't have to get up so early"

Tsurina chuckled, "Well you don't have to get up at five"

"I know, I just like being up that early..."

"Do you want a ride to school? Or are you taking your Vespa?"

"Vespa" Satori finished off her Frappuccino.

"Well, I'm going to head out early today, try not to cause trouble on your first day of school."

Satori scoffed, "I know, you don't want me kicked out just yet right? Don't worry I won't fuck anyone up so long as they don't piss me off too bad."

Tsurina hit her on the head playfully, "Watch your mouth young lady." She then headed for the front door.

Satori shouted, "Aye ca'pin!"

Tsurina smiled and headed for the driveway. Saying "See you later honey!" before she shut the front door on her way out.

"Bye mom!"

Satori watched as she walked down the pathway and jumped into the driver's side of the charcoal colored Durango parked outside. The ignition sounded and her mom backed up and was soon speeding off down their long driveway towards the road. Satori read the now retreating bumper sticker that said 'Get in, sit down, shut up'. Satori shook her head and laughed.

"I love my mom hehehe."

She sighed and turned the TV off. Ururu got out of the way as she Pulled herself off of the couch. She grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, heading for the kitchen door leading to the garage. Again with Ururu trailing her, "I'll just cruise until it's time for school."

She stopped at the door and gave him a kiss goodbye before going out into the garage towards her black silver and gray flamed Vespa which had several other customizations to it. She got on and put was just about to put up the kickstand when she remembered something.

She sweat dropped, "O, right, keys...."

She laughed at herself and returned back inside. Unfortunately for her Ururu was laying right by the door and she ended up tripping over hi falling flat on her face. Ururu sprang to his feet and sniffed her head in concern.

After mumbling a few curses she pushed herself up and sat on her knees frowning and rubbing her arm, "Of all the luck I had to fall on my face today...I'm pretty stupid aren't I boy?" She grinned and scratched his head.

She got up again and snagged her keys off of the kitchen island and headed out to the garage once more.

She hopped back on her Vespa and pushed the garage door opener. There was a slight pause before the door rumbled and started to go up. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"First day of school.... god dammit..."

She moaned and started her Vespa, pulling out of the garage and heading down the paved driveway. After checking both ways to be clear, she then pulled out and sped off down the road, letting the cool morning air refreshingly hit her face.

She came to the very end of the street in no time and slowed to a stop below the bright red stop sign. Again it was clear and she was about to turn onto the main road when she realized something, "Shit...... I left the garage door open........."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it, did you hate it? Well How the hell am i supposed to know how you feel unless you tell me! So review i say!!!! Ehehe........sry...................just give some beef jerky and ill spare your pathetic mortal soul? Wrong answer? Ok.......I see how you are..............YOU'RE A PACIFIST VEGAN AREN'T YOU!!!!! Well then give me all your meat........you won't be needing it -.-'


	2. Blondes

Lupicinus: Good god, i guess tabs are outta the question. As a reminder to those few stupid ppl who failed to read the first disclaimer.................I DON'T OWN ESACFLOWNE OR ANY OTHER MANGA/ANIME PPL WHO MIGHt SHOW UP IN THIS STORY! I only own my made up ppl! I own them! Heehee, i like cheesecake, gimme some and ill be willing to cut you a deal for a 70 discount on a mattress? No.....? ......ok.............(godzilla destroys tokyo) I wonder what would happen if i put a guinea pig on a radioactive island..............GUINEAZILLA! Haha, Adam was afraid of my guinea pig, go my guinea pig that could swim and ate cream of chicken soup! May she rest in peace........

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

It was around 7:05 and the blazing orb of yellow and orange had long since risen when Satori pulled into the vast student parking lot after a nice drive around the town to refamiliarize herself with the area. The school was pretty big looking, made entirely of red brick and ugly it was even though in some places, like the entrance, there was a tan colored stone. Though there were several cars in the parking lot, there weren't that many, and for that she was thankful. She parked in an open space and put up her kickstand. She sighed and dismounted, removing the keys and tucking them into her pocket for safekeeping. She bent down and made sure her black leather side bags were locked.

"If anything happens to my Vespa, I'm going to be pissed..." She patted her vehicle and bid it farewell as she slowly shuffled over to the sidewalk on her way to what she assumed was where the main office would be, scanning the campus as she proceeded. It was actually quite nice in her opinion.

Everything was new, no graffiti, no loads of gum stuck to the ground, no litter, or anything. The landscaping was simple yet pleasing to the eye and there was a nice outside courtyard with lunch tables. In the center bank there was a flagpole with the school's flag which had a black and blue rattle snake on it, and a USA flag blowing dramatically in the wind. The track looked great as well. Big bleachers, the scoreboard was in good condition, the track was the red rubber material with nice bright lines, and the center field was prim and neat with no dead spots. She recalled her mother telling her that Sanrio high was one of the better schools in the area.

Satori sighed and looked up at the sky as a flock of doves flew overhead. What if her old friends didn't go to this school? What if they had moved away during her absence? She hoped to god she would be able to see them again.

She looked up at the glass doors hatefully, "Hello new school, it's like this, I hate you, and you hate me, so let's play nice and just think, the quicker I graduate the faster you'll be rid of me. Let's not start off on the wrong foot." She took a deep breath and pushed the glass door open, her sneakers making squeaky noises on the dark blue and black tiled floor.

She headed over to the main office door and entered. Instead of tiled floor, it was now navy carpeting. The front desk had a few stacks of papers and fliers. There was also a phone, a few schedules, and a sign in, sign out clipboard. Beyond the front desk were some light gray cubicles and work desks with people diligently working and filing on their computers, and from what she could see, there were a few offices down the aisle, most likely the principal's and vice principal's offices.

Satori looked down at the lady working on her computer, obviously the lady who handled visitors and all going ons at the front desk. She looked to be about in her mid thirties with short blonde hair, which was held out of her face with a maroon headband.

Satori was mildly surprised when she looked straight at her, showing abnormally wide pink eyes and a broad smile, "Can I help you?" She asked perkily in an almost screechy voice.

Satori mildly cringed at the sound of her extremely girlish voice, (No, I'm standing here for my own health) "Uh, yeah, I'm supposed to be starting school here, my mom called you and all earlier this week." Satori stared at the woman who seemed to be frozen with a smile plastered on her face as Satori stood there waiting for a reply.

After three minutes, she suddenly blurted, "What's your last name?" She slightly cocked her head to the side, her perfectly even hair moving with her motion. The huge smile still on her face, and her eyes still freakishly wide.

Satori sweat dropped, "It's Irerno..."

She turned back to her computer and typed something. A new screen came up, "Satori Irerno?"

Satori blinked, "Yeah, that's right."

She giggled and hit a few more keys and Satori heard the printer click on, "Okee dokee! Your schedule has already been created! You will be showed around for your first day, aren't you a lucky girl! All you have to do is go to first period! Hope you find our educational facility fabulous!" She whipped the printed schedule off of the printed bin and held in front of Satori, slightly coming out of her rolley chair as if she was about to lunge at Satori.

Satori quickly took the schedule and backed away from the desk, the girl watching her every step, her eyes wider than ever and her smile beaming brightly. Satori sweat dropped and brusquely power walked out of the office and into the hall to escape the freaky ladies whacked up smile.

She slowed down once she put some distance between her and the main office, "Geez, someone had a few caffeine pills this facility, more like hell hole..."

Satori sighed and wandered down the chatter and locker slamming filled halls. The walls were white and the floor was blue with black patterns every few paces. The lockers were tall and varied in color from gray, to black, to dark or light blue. The sun was pouring in through the windows that lined the outer hallways, casting rectangular shapes of light on the floor as loads of students were hanging out or milling around. She moaned and looked at her schedule as if it was written in a different language as she made her way through the seemingly endless crowds.

"Block one, English, 115..."

She looked in the classrooms that had their doors open and looked at the room numbers, seeing if they matched any of the classes she was going to be taking. She was beginning to get irritated with the groups of people who decided to just stand in the middle of the hall to talk. But they weren't as bad as they could've been, at least once they saw you standing there waiting to get through they moved and muttered a quick apology. She nearly gagged walking down a few halls due to the perfume-polluted air that killed her nostrils as she passed.

She finally found the English room and peeked in. A woman teacher with brownish gray hair that looked like she was in her forties was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop with a clutter of papers on her big desk.

Satori stood at the doorway and knocked on the panel, "Uh, this is English right?"

The teacher looked up dully and in a snappy tone responded, "That's right, do you need something?"

"I'm a new student, this is my first period class...I think."

"Well what's your name?" She turned from her laptop and looked at her yellow attendance sheet.

"Satori Irerno."

"I see, you're on the list. I'm Mrs. Wilson, you can take a seat in the back, you're fairly early."

"Right..."

Satori wandered to the seat in the far back corner and slumped into the chair, dropping her stuff beside the desk. She sighed deeply, and laid her head on the desk staring at the wall, since there wasn't a window to look out.

She watched as a few other kids walked in and dropped off their stuff, then returning back out into the hall. Each gave her curious looks once they spotted her. She rolled her eyes and laid back in the chair. She decided to sleep until the class started.

**A few minutes later**

Satori mumbled when she heard someone addressing her. She groggily opened her eyes and found that the previously empty classroom was now filled with students who were all staring at her from their desks.

The teacher was standing before the podium in the front of the room scowling at her with distaste, "Miss Satori! This is no place to sleep, class has already started now. Why don't you stand and tell us about yourself, and if you fall asleep again, you'll be standing the whole period!"

She growled and stood up, looking at the teacher dully, "Well, what do you want to know _Mrs. Wilson_."

The teacher frowned and Satori didn't fail to see the her eye twitch in aggravation, "Tell us your name and perhaps something about your family if that's not _too_ difficult."

Satori scratched her head and looked around the room. The row she was sitting in was empty, but two rows up was packed full of guys and girls. She saw a few guys gawking at her. The others were looking at her curiously, and some were on the verge of sleep. She noticed that two chairs were empty. Her eyes wandered to the desk beside the two empty ones as the boy sitting there immediately whipped around in his seat once the teacher said Satori's name. Both his and Satori's eyes widened in disbelief as all they could manage to do was stare at each other.

The teacher loudly cleared her throat and tapped the podium impatiently with a ruler.

Satori snapped back into reality, "Oh right, I'm Satori Irerno, I used to live here a few years ago, I have a mom, dad's dead, brother's gone, that good enough?"

The teacher was taken aback, but nodded solemnly, "I'm so sorry to hear that... Now, since this is your first day, you will need to learn your way around the school. Please come to the front of the room with your belongings." She turned to the class once Satori appeared beside her with her backpack slung over her shoulder, "I need a volunteer to show her around."

The teacher muttered something inaudible when almost every hand in the class shot up. Satori sweat dropped and sighed.

The teacher scanned the room and pointed to boy in the back who had shared the staring spat with Satori, "Alright then Gatti, you can show her around since it's obvious you two have previously known each other."

A hushed murmur quickly circulated across the room as a lean yet muscular boy stood and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He was wearing loose denim jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt that had a white jolly Roger on it. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the front of the class while several of his other male classmates shot him glares of jealousy.

He stopped in front of Satori and smiled sadly, "You are the Satori I knew right?"

Satori managed a smile, "Last time I checked." She could see the hundreds of questions swirling in his eyes as they looked each other over.

The teacher tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a pass for the both of them. The teacher dismissed them and they left the room. Satori was happy to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Satori began walking down the hall alongside Gatti in an awkward silence. She sighed deeply and glanced at him sideways, "I can imagine you have a large amount of questions."

He cringed at his own obviousness and then looked over at her, "Heh, you got me. So, where have you been all this time? You know, you really scared all of us. All we had was a letter that gave us no real indication as to what happened, or where you went. That was one of the most stressful moments of my life, we all warped from that point on. It's so hard to describe, weird, awkward, blurry and unexplainable. "

She smiled sadly, "I wish I could've told you all in person, but it was dire, and I had to leave. My location for the last few years has been Japan. And you know, I missed you all so badly. I truly did, but there were no other choices for me to pick. Please Gatti, can you tell me if you can stand to be around me after all this time? If you don't, I will understand."

He smirked, "Oh stop it, I missed you, we all did. The others will be thrilled to hear you're back!"

Satori smiled, but she knew that wasn't going to be true, not everyone would be able to accept her back like nothing had ever happened. But she was glad at least Gatti still was her friend.

Gatti, sensing her skepticism, quickly changed the subject, "So, being your escort I guess we can start out with finding your locker, what number is it?"

Satori groaned, "Like I know."

She handed him her schedule and he looked it over, "Well, it's this way, come on"

She followed him down a hallway at the far side of the school that had windows on the opposite side of the wall of the rows of black lockers. He stopped suddenly and Satori ran into him.

"Geez Gatti, just stop suddenly..." She scratched her head apologetically causing him to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, this is your locker." He said playfully trying to lighten the mood as he pointed to her specific locker.

She elbowed him in the ribs as she approached her locker causing him to wince in pain, "Wise guy..."

She cracked her fingers and began turning the dial in correspondence to the numbers on her paper. She snorted angrily when it refused to open.

"Piece of shit, how did I know this would happen!"

She growled and gave it a powerful kick, causing it to bounce open.

Gatti laughed as she threw her backpack in and slammed it shut, the noise echoing down the now empty halls.

He grinned and leaned against the locker beside hers, "Does violence still solve all of your problems?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Very funny wise guy."

"So where do you wanna go?"

She put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well, how about the cafeteria, then to where ever the rest of my classes are supposed to be, I really don't care. This school is really different, I bet they sucked a lot of tax money from you guys' parents after the other school burnt down to have this one built."

He nodded and started leading her down the hall, there was another awkward silence. Gatti looked over, noticing the distant look in her eyes, "Something wrong?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she looked up at him, "Yeah...I... I hate school."

He knew she was lying but he decided to let it go, "Yeah, school's a bitch, interested in playing any sports? This school has a few teams. We're the Sanrio Rattlesnakes."

"Soccer, tennis, and I like volleyball a lot."

"Well, we only have a girls soccer team out of those three. The volleyball team is on strike because the school board fired their coach. The coach punched a mother who was yelling and hitting her daughter because she missed a ball. But that still leaves soccer, that is if you haven't lost your touch Irerno," he said smirking.

Satori looked up at the ceiling innocently, "Hmm, maybe, I'll just check stuff out for now."

"That's fine, but some of the girls on the team are bitches just for a warning, but I guess every team has assholes cuz I sure have a lot on mine, I play soccer and baseball."

She punched him playfully, "I can be just as big of a bitch back, you should know this Gatti, or do you need a refresher?"

He grinned, "Yeah I know, but I'm just warning you, knowing you you'll probably get yourself expelled for beating the crap out of them so you might want to avoid any trouble making situations the first few days. You know it's good to have you back, I can't get over how much you've changed, and if you don't mind me saying so, you're not that bad on the eyes either."

Satori grinned evilly, "Well it's good to be back I guess, lots of things have changed, it's all new and shiny"

Gatti raised an eyebrow, "Uh, shiny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, geez you walk slow, hurry up, I thought you played soccer move it!"

She shoved him and walked around him, speed walking down the hall.

"Hey, you don't even know where you're going!" He laughed and chased after her.

**2:00 in the afternoon **

Kira awoke from her deep sleep when the shadow of an over passing bird hit her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and rolled over. As usual she was on the school's fenced in roof skipping first period since she and the English teacher were archenemies. Her logic was that the teacher would just end up sending her out in the middle of class anyway so why even bother going?

The current warm breeze blew some of her hair in her mouth. She pulled it out and stood up. She winced at the pressure in her head that was most likely the result of the previous night's drinking escapade. She put up a shielding arm over her face as she gazed up at the bright blue sky, watching as the big puffs of clouds sluggishly sailed by. For some reason she had a sudden vision of raining feathers.

Kira Efimia had grown up in this town; she was a pretty girl at the age of 17 with medium length blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. At first glance you'd think she was one of those nice quiet girls. But she wasn't known for her kindness, no, as a matter of fact she was to be considered one of Sanrio junior high's biggest troublemakers and punk. She mainly kept to herself but she did have fun and laugh almost everyday despite some rumors of her never smiling and she'd suck your soul out if you weren't careful. Everyone else who didn't know her personally avoided her, mostly out of fear of being beat up and her reputation of being a total bitch. She only ever talked to her friends, telling everyone else to 'fuck off' unless she liked you. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of consequences or rules. All she wanted was for the whole world to fuck off and burn in hell, she had gone through some tough times in her life and people pissed her off to no ends. She never turned down an opportunity to have fun and appeared perfectly fine, but inside she was depressed and in unresting turmoil.

As said she had grown up in this city, and nothing truly exciting happened anymore ever since 'she' left. Kira grinned sadly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a yin half that was red with a black dragon on it. She stared at it remembering the day when her yin piece was completed with its matching yang. That other piece had left along with the person Kira had been missing for over 6 years. Her friend might have left, but Kira could still remember the free spirit that rivaled her own, the spirit that she had befriended and shared so much with. When the two of them were together, they were an unstoppable force. But that necklace had now been incomplete for over six years, and she had almost forgotten the happier times in her life. Now the days dragged on, she was content with it all, but being normal was no fun. She could always have fun with her friends, they were always good to her, but she found that it just wasn't the same without those crazy wild eyes to commit heinous acts with.

She looked down at her watch and realized she had been asleep for basically the whole day. Oh well, she didn't care. It was understandable since she didn't sleep at all last night. She decided she might as well catch the end of the last period of the day. The sun was shining brightly, but there was the smell of rain in the air.

She sighed and brushed off her red shirt, which read 'bad kitty' in black and stuck her hands in her blue jean pockets as she headed for the roof door. The last period of the day would be over soon and then she could finally go home. School was such an unhealthy worthless place.

Gatti had shown Satori the entire school down to the tiniest detail. Even the popular make out broom closets and places where students weren't even supposed to know about. The last place Gatti had shown her was the vacant music room and that's where they were now, lounging and talking about how things had been over the past years.

"So now Dallet is terrified of geese." Gatti shook his head as if it shamed him to even tell the story.

Satori couldn't contain herself and waves of laughter filled the room. Gatti smiled and stood, walking over to the guitar stand. He skimmed over the many guitars, some in cases others not, until he picked out a black and white one. He returned to his seat across from the piano bench Satori was on, and started strumming a few random notes.

Satori was laying across a piano bench, "Who's is that?"

"Migel's, he's gotten pretty good with this thing. Not as good as you were though. He asked me to pick it up and take it home so it doesn't get stolen. His class went on a field trip and they won't be back til later tonight."

Satori looked away in shame, remembering what Gatti had told her about how her leaving had affected everyone. How it had affected Migel.

She tried to strike up some conversation to keep her mind off of it, "So...Where was this field trip to?"

Gatti sat the guitar on the ground vertically and began spinning it around idly, "Some museum, Dilandau is in his history class so they'll probably ditch the group and go off somewhere. We'll be lucky if Dilandau doesn't burn the place down."

Satori gazed out the window blankly, "Let's go out to the courtyard, it's too nice to be inside. And besides school is almost over, I don't want to get trampled."

Gatti stood, "I agree"

They left the music room and headed down the hall towards the courtyard.

**At the Courtyard**

The courtyard was located in a large cut out of the school by the cafeteria. All sorts of flowering trees were scattered about and a few picnic tables for outside eating were near the door that led into the cafeteria. There was a monument in the middle with the school's name, when it was founded, and all that good stuff on it. Satori and Gatti plopped down on a picnic table under a blossoming dogwood tree, enjoying the nice breeze.

Gatti took Migel's guitar off his shoulders and held it in his hands, "Hey Satori, play something, I can't play anything except for Mary had a little lamb."

She looked down, "I don't really play anymore..."

Gatti realized the sensitive subject he had brought up, "Oh shit... Listen I'm sorry, I didn't think about what I was saying..."

She sighed and looked up; it seemed like yesterday when Atomsk left. She clenched her fists and stood up. Gatti looked at her questioningly, hoping his brainless comment hadn't upset her.

He bit his lower lip and gazed up at her, "Are you ok?"

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally sighed, "I'm fine Gatti, but, I think today's a good day to start all over, wouldn't you agree?"

He was glad he didn't upset her and smiled, "Yes, today would be a great day for that."

Satori laughed and gladly took the guitar from his hands, putting it over her shoulder into a ready position, "Ok then, any requests?"

Gatti put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the table, "Hmmm, anything is good."

She grinned and grasped the pick, "Alright then!"

She readied the guitar and started playing 'Ride on Shooting Star'. She poured her soul into the song and let herself be taken by the instrument. The song echoed off the courtyard walls as she played. It felt so good to feel the sweet vibrations again. But Migel's guitar was nothing compared to hers, and definitely nothing compared to Atomsk's red Gibson EB-0 1961 model, which was carefully cased and tucked away into her secret compartment in her bedroom, along with all of those memory holding objects. Not to mention some items her mom would kill her about if she ever knew she had them.

Satori paused just in time to hear the school's final bell signaling that the day was over and soon tons of kids would be heading for their buses and cars and all that other hoohah.

"Furi kuri...."

Gatti raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Satori flinched and winged around smiling sheepishly while scratching her head, "Ehee, nothing, nothing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus: So you decided to bother reading the 2nd chpt eh? GO YOU! It's tough being a cool unloved person..........But thats ok, for when i rule the world ill make sure to give the reviewers cheesecakes and their own personal limos complete with cable tv! Bet you wanna review now huh? Ah, the simple human weakness of greed and desire......


	3. You!

Lupicinus: Thank you for reading my story! Of course you may not like it and you may flame me, but you cant insult me without my permission so blah (sticks out tongue) So anyways, anyone wanna know what really happened to the cow? Well it fell over and died, at this very moment wild coyotes and other carnivorous creatures feast upon its rotting flesh! Gross eh? Not as gross as obese older men in speedos!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

The sun was blindingly bright and the air was heavy with moisture as Kira kicked the school doors open with her foot and proceeded towards the parking lot. She weaved her way past the many other students exiting the building, chattering incessantly on how to spend their Monday afternoon.

At the same time, a freshman girl with braided brown hair spotted her friends. She smiled and began to cut through the large crowd to get to them. Sadly, due to her ignorance to watch where she was going, she got in Kira's way and the two collided, but only the girl lost her balance and stumbled to the ground. She hit the sidewalk with a whine as her book fell open to the ground.

Kira stood there with her hands in her pockets, glaring at the fallen girl. The girl looked up and flinched under Kira's harsh gaze.

The freshman gasped and in a shaky voice attempted to explain her actions, "I-I, I was walking towards my friends, and I w-wasn't paying attention...I- "

Kira narrowed her eyes and growled, "Why don't you stop trying to make up excuses and accept the fact that you're an idiotic and pathetic little girl who doesn't care about what she does so long as she gets what she wants. But of course NOT! No, you could NEVER be such things, you're too busy stuck up in the happy fluffy clouds thinking about how everyone should want to be your friend, so I must be telling lies, after all, weaklings like you love to surround themselves in lies to make themselves seem greater than they really are. Let's hope we don't run into each other again."

Kira scowled and walked away as the girl fought back tears that were threatening to fall. She shakily got to her feet with her book and ran off to her bus, totally forgetting about her friends.

Kira stepped off the sidewalk and mumbled as she continued heading for her space, "If those bastards sliced my tires again I'll have to be sure to put um in the hospital even longer... You'd think they would've learned..."

She sighed and continued walking with a bored expression on her face. The sounds of engines starting and cars leaving filled the air besides the buzz of chattering. She was one row away from her parking space. As she rounded an old beat up Chevy she stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide eyed at the sight that greeted her. Neatly parked in the space before her was a black, silver flamed Vespa that looked hauntingly familiar. Kira shook her head like it was all just an illusion.

(There's plenty of Vespa's like that out there, it's just a coincidence. No need to get excited.)

She took a deep breath, continuing to walk towards her own bike. It was three spaces from the Vespa; she was trying hard not to look at the customized vehicle. She couldn't help but glance at it out of the corner of her eye as she passed it. She tore her stare away and came up beside her motorcycle. She placed her hands on the handlebars and was about to put up her kickstand when she groaned frustrated and whirled around, eyeing the Vespa, "This is so stupid, sure it looks like the one she had, but it's most likely not. I'm probably getting all worked up over fucking nothing." She couldn't help but laugh at herself and shake her head in shame as she once again shoved her hands in her pockets, and walked over to the ghost Vespa. She stopped and looked it over. The seat was black with a white, thorny design on it. It also had little dragons coiling around the handlebars. It had a dragon license plate and black leather side bags with silver buckles and locks with intriguing designs imprinted in the flaps.

Kira blinked curiously at the side bag in front of her, (It wouldn't hurt, I mean, I'm just making sure. How many people can have a Vespa like this? I'm sure the owner will understand if I explain my situation and it's not like the punishment for theft is anything great if they pressed charges. It's not like I'm stealing anything though, and I'm not patient enough to wait around for them to get back... yay, talking to myself...)

She crouched and looked both ways. Once she realized what she was doing she slapped her forehead, (Shit, I bet that looked really suspicious, but then again why should I care, yay, more self conversation...)

She tucked some stray hairs behind her ears and picked the lock of the right side bag with a metal pin from her pocket. She was successful and held the flap up as she rummaged around. In it was a really nice dagger which Kira took out and examined, smiling her approval as she returned it to the bag. Next she pulled out a crazy looking little three-inch tall stuffed creature. She didn't know what it was, but it was kind of cute... in a scary way... She sweat dropped and quickly put it back, (What kind of weirdo carries that around...). Again she fished her hand in and pulled out a little black velvet case that had a dragon design on the top. Curiously she attempted to open it. She snorted irritably when it held fast against her grip. She huffed and tried again, finally it snapped open, but in the process she accidentally dropped it face down on the pavement.

"Shit!" She quickly retrieved the case and examined it, it was undamaged, but there was also nothing in it, "What the crap? What's the point of an empty box..." She frowned and was about to put the box back into the side bag when something shiny on the asphalt snagged her attention. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers in pure shock and disbelief as she gazed at the necklace. Quickly she snatched it off of the ground and held it carefully in her hands like it would burst if she were to hold it too tightly. In her palms rested a yang half on a black chain. The yang half had a beautiful dark red dragon centered in the midst of the black with shimmering eyes.

She hurriedly reached into her own pocket, pulling out her yin half. She held both pieces out in front of her, her eyes hectically looking between the two. She took a deep breathe and brought them together. A faint gasp escaped her lips as the Yin and Yang perfectly completed each other. She sat there for a moment, staring at the completed circle of black and red, memories that had been tucked away flooding back into her mind as she finally rose to her feet.

"She's... here..." The idea was almost too much to grasp.

Lots of people getting into their cars or walking past gave her odd looks as she stood there like she had seen a ghost, and not to mention the students knew very well that the vehicle that Kira was rummaging through was not hers. But they were smart enough to just turn away and mind their own business. It wasn't worth getting a black eye over.

Kira jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, being greeted with bright green eyes.

"Oh, sorry I scared you Kira, are you okay? You're not _stealing_ are you, you're going to get yourself in trouble you know."

Eiji cocked her head to the side with a concerned look shining in her enchanting emerald eyes with one hand tucked behind her ear holding back her light brown hair. She was one of Kira's friends. She was a nice, optimistic girl who was quite smart but she could be ditsy, and sometimes cough she was very slow as well. But she was always there whenever you needed her, and her purity and grace drew you to her.

Kira released the breath she had unconsciously been holding in, "I'm fine..."

She crouched back down and started putting the necklace away after she returned it to its case. She froze when she heard an 'oh so familiar' song coming from somewhere really close. She relocked the side bag and looked back in the direction of the school.

Eiji watched in confusion as Kira quickly walked back towards the school like she was some sort of zombie hypnotized. She looked down at the Vespa and then to Kira, then back to the Vespa, and then back to Kira who was now on the sidewalk.

She gave the oddly familiar Vespa one last look before chasing after Kira.

**At the Courtyard during the same time**

"Wow, you've still got it!" Gatti clapped when Satori finished playing 'ride on shooting star'.

Satori grinned and gave a love and peace sign like Vash always did, then took the guitar in hand like it was a bat and swung at the air.

"So, Gatti, what're you doing after school?" She asked trying to stir up a pleasant conversation to go with her pleasant mood.

He smirked and jumped up off the table and made motions with his hands, corresponding to what he was saying, "Nothing, but! Hold on motion I think we need to put a little scheme together Hand twirl to let the others know you're back Sparkle motion, and I know the perfect plan, bwahaha...."

Satori sweat dropped as Gatti rubbed his hands together greedily mumbling to himself about some devious plot. She felt her little moment of new beginnings shattering at the thought of her old friends. From what Gatti had told her, it was not an easy time for them adjusting to her absence.

But she tried again to not think about it as she continued swinging. The flowers rained off of the trees because of the gently breeze blowing.

She suddenly stopped when someone shouted, "YOU!" and whirled around searching for the person who had shouted.

"Huh?" Satori turned around only to see familiar gray blue eyes glaring at her. Satori's eyes widened in astonishment, and shock. It was Kira, and she still looked the same except for growth, but she still had the same appearance. All Satori could do was stand there, the guitar nearly slipping from her hands as Kira took dangerous and fast paced steps towards her.

She was about to say something when Kira came within five feet, but her words were cut off with a powerful tackle.

Kira was sitting on Satori's stomach so she couldn't get up as she wrapped one hand around her neck and started strangling and slapping her, "YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT! LEAVING ME BEHIND LIKE I'M MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! NO LETTERS, NO EMAILS! NO FUCKING PHONE CALL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! SIX YEARS!!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ONCE TRY TO MAKE SOME SORT OF CONTACT WITH ME!? SO NOW YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AND I BET YOU WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE YOU LEFT HUH! DON'T YOU!" tears of both joy and anger glistened in her eyes as she watched a swirly-eyed Satori turn purple under her constricting grasp as she still slapped her, leaving huge red hand marks on her face.

Eiji finally arrived in the courtyard to see Kira attacking someone, and Gatti standing there oblivious to the whole scene.

She gasped and rushed over, "Kira what are you doing!" She was about to try and pull Kira off of the poor unfortunate person but she froze when she saw who it was, Satori. Her eyes widened with joy and she tackled Satori as well, hugging her, "Oh Satori you're back! You had us all scared and afraid! What happened, where were you! We've missed you!"

Kira growled, "Stop babying her Eiji she needs to pay for what she did to us!"

Eiji rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it! You missed her!"

Kira's nostrils flared, "Why you!" A free for all began and a large dust cloud of random limbs and shouts was created.

Gatti suddenly became aware of the giant dust cloud of random limbs behind him, and scratched his head in confusion, "Did I miss something here?" He slowly began identifying the owners of the limbs, Eiji, Kira, and Satori.

He shrugged and figured he might as well jump in. The thought of being tousled up with three hot girls sounded good to him.

Satori was a little bit dazed as she tried to regain her breath, "Kira...I..slap.had no other choice! slap....Believe me I didn't want...slap......To LEAVE...slap....I had to! I missed...slap...You guys so much!...slap...I would have told you all...slap...but I couldn't!......slap....Hello Eiji...slap....nice to see you again! I miss you all even if you don't believe me! If you can't...slap. stand to see my damn face!....slap... we can pretend we don't know each other and...slap... I'll leave you all alone for good!"

Kira stopped slapping her and the dust cloud started to settle out. Gatti was on the bottom with Eiji sitting on top of him smiling warmly. Kira was holding Satori by her shirt with a hand raised, ready to smack her...again.

Kira was panting hard and Satori shook her head, ridding herself of swirly eyes. She coughed and opened one eye.

She smiled, "I deserve this I guess, but if you hate me that much, I won't bother you ever again, though it'll kill me to do it."

Eiji's eyes were shimmering, "You would do that for us! See she's still our friend if she'd do that!"

Kira closed her eyes and hung her head, "I don't want to be alone anymore dammit! Why did you leave... I don't want you to do it again. Just tell me what happened. I hate it when you hide things from me...and most of all, why didn't you take me with you!"

Satori ignored the pain from her now heavily slapped face and pulled Eiji and Kira into a big hug, Gatti still underneath them all. He was trying to remind them he was there but his air was cut off so he couldn't breathe let alone talk.

They had all calmed down now and got up off of Gatti, brushing themselves off.

Gatti took a big breathe of air and nearly gagged, "Thanks for finally getting off of me, I only nearly SUFFOCATED GIRLS, but of course you wouldn't care if I died would you..."

Eiji smiled and folded her arms, "Oh Gatti, you're such a cry baby."

He pouted, "Nah, I was just trying to get some attention."

Eiji chuckled and Kira shook her head smiling. Satori rolled her eyes and put him in a headlock while Eiji giggled and jumped onto his back. Kira took advantage of the situation and gave him a nuggie.

Gatti tried to escape but it was futile, "Hey! Stop! STOP! Get off! Pain! PAIN! You girls are so mean to me!"

Eiji grinned, "Say uncle Gattikins!"

Gatti's eyes were starting to water, "NEVER!"

Satori smirked, "Guess you get to endure this even longer HUH!"

Gatti whimpered, "I can take it!"

Kira intensified the force of the nuggie, grinding her knuckles against his skull, "Give in or you'll be bald in twenty minutes!"

Gatti gave a strangled cry of submission, "I give! I give!"

The girls all started laughing and let him go. He slumped to the ground rubbing his head tenderly moaning, "You're terrible..."

Eiji looked down at her watch and gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm late for softball practice! I'll talk to you all later. Call me if you're planning anything. I'm free tonight and I want to come along!"

Gatti quickly looked up, "Hey! We're planning on getting together tonight but the others don't know Satori's back! Don't tell any of them ok!"

Eiji nodded and quickly gave Satori a final hug, "I'm glad you're back! We'll talk later right?"

Satori nodded and watched as Eiji sprinted around the corner towards the parking lot. She shook her head and laughed.

Kira scoffed and turned away crossing her arms, "I don't see what's funny Satori, honestly"

Satori grinned devilishly, "Honestly Kira, acting so adult. What, 17 going on 50? But don't worry, I can help you out with that!"

Satori picked up the guitar and swung it, hitting Kira on head. But not so hard as to seriously hurt her. (A love tap if you would.)

Kira doubled over holding her head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Satori narrowed her eyes and looked away as if nothing happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, do what?"

Gatti was sitting on the ground looking up at the two like a little kid does when watching two adults argue.

Kira growled and pointed at Satori, "You hit me with that damn guitar Irerno!"

"Oh, this guitar? It's not mine, it's Migel's." She said while grinning with the guitar behind her neck and her arms resting on it.

Kira snarled and was about to attack her when Gatti hopped to his feet and held her back. Kira swiped at the air in Satori's direction, "You wait Irerno! I know where you.......live?" blink blink

Satori smiled, "Sure you do. I'm sure the new residents will be quite, erm, surprised to see a raging teen at their door."

Kira leered at Gatti, "Why are you here anyway!"

He grinned, "I'm showing Satori around. And I'm here to prevent you two from killing each other."

She sweat dropped and looked back at Satori who had disappeared from her previous location.

"Hey where'd you go!"

Gatti laughed and Kira shot him a glare, "Find something funny Gatti?"

"NO, it's just funny how you're taking this"

"Oh, it is, is it?"

Gatti nodded rapidly abd released her.

Kira rolled her eyes and quickly turned her head over to a blossoming tree that was shaking slightly with waves of flowers falling off like someone was climbing it. Go figure.

Kira sighed and walked over, leaning against its trunk, "You're a psychopath you know."

"Yeah, I know, I'm proud of it too." Satori said arrogantly.

"I wish you would have talked to me or something, I really... I really missed you, you dumb jerk." Kira wanted to say much, much more, but she contained it, afraid Satori would keep her word and leave them all alone.

Satori grinned from her branch, "I missed you too you know, the pain works both ways..." There was an uncomfortable silence (Except for Gatti's whistling while he tried to let the girls have some space to talk) until an entertaining fact popped into her head, causing her to grin, "So uh, Kira, I recall your feelings for a certain blonde, cute, someone. Are you and Chesta together yet?"

Kira blushed at the openness of the question, "NO!"

Satori was slightly confused, "You're not? What happened?"

"I, just didn't pursue him is all, and he doesn't know I like him..." Kira's face was quite red. This was the first time she had actually blushed since three months ago.

"Why are you waiting?" She was finding it odd, because if she recalled correctly, Chesta shared the same feelings for her.

"I..." She blushed again and turned around pointing at Satori who was laying on a low branch, "I don't have to explain myself! And you, what about you, do you have a boyfriend?! You should by now, how many guys have asked you out since this morning if you've been here that long!"

Satori held her hands out in front of her calculating, "Uh, about 4. Of course I turned them all down, they don't fucking know me."

Kira squeezed her eyes shut at Satori's foolishness, "YOU'RE such a RETARD! But I don't blame you, guys at this school are lame except for a select few."

Satori coughed and fell out of the tree right on top of Kira, who screamed "Get off of me!"

Satori laughed and got up, "Oops, I fell over."

Kira brushed herself off and rolled her eyes, "You know you're a menace to society!"

Satori winked and gave her a thumbs up, "How's this!"

She clasped her hands together and went starry eyed, "IF I! Were miss universe, I would wish for world peace, better hospital food, and way more malls and hair salons! And maybe they should make some oxygen plants while they're at it because I talk so fast the air doesn't reach my brain!" laughs girlishly

Kira stared at her weird then laughed, "I love you Satori...when you're not being a bitch and leaving me behind like garbage!"

Satori rubbed her finger under nose, "Yeah I know, the feeling's mutual."

Gatti appeared beside Kira, "So girls, about my plan it's a really good one!"

Satori and Kira looked at him and shrugged. They sat down on one of the picnic tables and listened to Gatti as he informed them on his little scheme to surprise the others.

----------------------------------------------

Anyone ever see Labyrinth with David Bowie? That's a good movie from my childhood. You should see it! I like the little worm, "I said Ello"


	4. Plans

Lupicinus: Nice day today eh....?

Lonewolf486: If you like sunshine....I prefer rain...

Lupicinus: Yea, sometimes when im cold, i like darkness though....rain is nice too...

Lonewolf486: Yeah night is good...

Lupicinus: Better get to the story....

Lonewolf486: Only if we get to go out later and set the school on fire?

Lupicinus: SURE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

The sun was still bright in the sky when Gatti had finished explaining his plan, and surprisingly it was a rather good one. Kira and Satori waved goodbye to Gatti as he ran off towards his car, he said something along the lines of 'I don't want to ruin my prefect record of being on time for work'. Once he was out of sight Kira turned around to Satori and put a hand on her hip. She might have looked amused and excited, but inside it was a hectic mess of questions and memories, "SO! Let's go back to your place, you need to get ready, and you need to grab your guitar and I want to see your new house, and-"

Satori's attention was drawn by an odd sound, and she put up a finger to silence Kira, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Listen!"

Satori put her hand to her ear while Kira stood there looking at her like she was an idiot (which she was).

Kira sweat dropped, "Uhh, what am I listening to exactly?"

Satori walked out of the courtyard and out onto the sidewalk, scanning the surrounding area, "Wow, there sure are a load of cars coming and going, I guess it's the parents picking up their kids from that field trip Gatti was talking about. But I don't see any buses around..."

Kira stared at Satori confused, "Field Trip? Oh yeah!"

Satori was still looking at the parking lot when Kira heard the familiar sound of a bus coming. She quickly grabbed Satori and pushed her down behind a bush out of sight none too gracefully as the yellow vehicles began arriving back.

Satori mumbled and pulled a twig out of her hair, "Ouch...May I ask why you shoved me behind a bush. I thought you already got your abusive revenge on me earlier."

Kira stood in front of the bush just in case Satori wasn't fully hidden. She slightly turned her head and murmured loud enough so Satori could hear her, "Oh shut up, can't let Migel and or Dilandau see you before the surprise. I mean that would be no fun and they're on one of these buses stupid!"

Kira returned her attention to the road as she heard someone calling her name.

It was Migel hanging out a window waving, "Hey Kira! School's over what're you still doing here!"

Dilandau put down his window also; the breeze tousling his silver locks, "Having a nice conversation with that bush? What? Tree wasn't good enough?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kira rolled her eyes and flicked him off, "Smart ass!"

Dilandau pretended to grab it out of the air in put it in his pocket, "Thanks, might need it for later."

"For your information asshole, bush's are far more interesting to talk to, they at least have a higher level of intelligence unlike yourself you little pyro freak!"

Traffic was moving again and Migel waved as the bus went around the corner to the parking lot where they were going to be dropped off.

Kira turned around and kicked the bush only to find that Satori wasn't there, "What the fuck, where are you Satori!"

She quickly scanned the courtyard and looked in the trees, but Satori wasn't anywhere to be found so she ran around the corner to where the buses were letting off. She stopped and looked from side to side. The only things around were kids getting off buses and heading over to their parents' cars or walking home or to whereever else.

She growled as her eyes raced all over looking for her, "Where are you!" (Where could she have gone in such a short period of time!)

"Now you're talking to yourself, boy that's really not a good sign." A sarcastic voice chirped from behind her.

Kira whirled around to see Dilandau leaning against a wall, flicking his lighter on and off and staring at the flame like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She scoffed, "Don't you have somewhere to be Dilandau?"

"No not really." He stared at her dully.

She smiled and clasped her hands together, "GOOOOOD! Then you can come with us tonight to the club, it's karaoke night! And this time we won't try and make you sing or anything but you got to come!"

Dilandau stared at her awkwardly, surprised at the oddness of the question, "What the hell's got you all hyper today?"

She frowned and shook a fist at him, "None of your business ass! Now you'll do what I say or else!"

He growled, "No one tells me what the fuck to do!"

The negative electricity flickered between them as they bared their teeth at each other and growled. The relationship between Kira and Dilandau was not exactly a good one, but even if they refused to admit it, they were friends. Though Dilandau had changed tremendously after Satori had left, and now he was more silent and he always seemed to be angry and defensive. One could argue that he might of hated Kira so much because she constantly reminded him of Satori, the one thing he was trying to forget, because they were best friends. You might be curious as to why he was like that, but not even his friends could explain what was wrong with him. At one time he had possessed an amazing fiery spirit, but now, it was a dull flicker, constantly being tormented by the winds of the past and now his true Leo self seems to have all but disappeared.

At that same moment Migel came running up to them, concern flickering in his eyes, for he knew about the spats Kira and Dilandau could get into, "Hey guys! What's up?" he said trying to disperse the hostile energy cloud surrounding the two.

Kira suddenly smiled again, totally forgetting about Dilandau, and ran over to Migel taking his hands in hers, "Are you doing anything tonight Migel!"

Migel looked at Dilandau who simply snorted and looked away mumbling under his breathe. He then looked back at Kira, "Uh, what's going on? Are you plotting something?"

She laughed, "Yes! I'm plotting that you come with us to the club tonight! Are you doing anything, you have got to come!"

He took back his hands and took a step back, eyeing her suspiciously, "No, I'm not doing anything but why are you so all of a sudden begging me to go the club?"

She narrowed her eyes causing Migel to worry. In a threatening voice she told him how it was, "Because if you don't go, you'll regret it! Got that?"

Migel and Dilandau were both blown away, "Uhh, is it that time of the month or what? I can't help but notice your mood swings."

Kira grinned evilly, "Just show up and I'll be merciful."

An olive colored car pulled up beside them honking the horn. It was Migel's mom.

Migel sighed, "Well see you tonight then I guess, we have two days off so I'll be allowed. Oh, and Dilandau, you needed a ride right?"

Dilandau got up off the wall and ran a hand through his hair, "Unfortunately..."

They both got in, but Dilandau slammed the door shut a little too hard. Kira smirked when she heard Migel's mother scold him. Once they were situated it pulled out and drove off, totally running a stop sign and almost crashing into mini van.

Kira sweat dropped, "There's Migel's mom for you...."

She sighed and searched over the now mostly vacant parking lot again, shielding her eyes as the bright sun gleamed off the remaining vehicles.

She was getting frustrated, "SATORI!"

"Wow, everyone's grown up..." Satori stepped out from behind a nearby tree with her hands in her pockets.

Kira groaned, "Geez, there you are, I thought you ran off again!"

"Nah, just curious at how much they've changed, they got cuter ya?" She looked up at the sky thinking about the past, "well let's go back to my place then."

Kira sighed exasperatedly "Sure..."

They started walking towards the parking lot.

**At the parking lot**

Satori mounted her Vespa, putting the kickstand up and starting it. Two spaces away Kira did the same with her motorcycle.

Satori smiled, and looked over Kira's bike that was black with traditional flames, "Nice clanker, which junk yard did you get it from?"

Kira stuck out her tongue, "Yeah, right! Which yard sale did you manage to find that little mosquito at? I might be able to get some parts for my bike."

"Yeah, that must be it, too bad for you this thing is supped up to my liking so it can perform just as well as your bike."

"So that means it's fast no doubt. Well my bike is also fast, of course I'm glad you can keep up, I might feel bad leaving you in the dust....maybe..."

"Course it is. I'll show you!" Satori revved her Vespa and tore out of her parking space flying down the road with Kira following close behind. They stopped at the school exit, and then turned onto the main road. They both were doing well over the speed limit. Kira pulled up to beside Satori and shouted as they sped down the road, "So do you like your new house!?"

Satori laughed, "Yeah! It's really nice!"

Kira gave a peace sign, "That's good!"

Satori winked, "My mom will be happy to see you!"

Kira gave a thumbs up, "How is your mom!"

Satori did a model pose, "She's gotten better then the last time you saw her but she's still the same!"

Kira pulled a no hander, "That's good to hear!"

Satori pulled onto a back road with Kira following, "Let's pick up the pace and hit the back roads ok?!"

"Sure why not! Oh and guess what!"

Satori looked over curiously, "What!"

Kira had a cheesy smile on her face, "I can lick my elbow!"

Satori blinked and started laughing, "Oh, that will definitely bring the world into a state of total peace and prosperity!"

Kira smiled smugly, "I know I should be president!"

They both kicked it up to 60 and headed towards Satori's new house as the sun finally started to make its descent.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus: Coffee anyone?

The Yu Yu gang raises hands with the exception of Hiei.

Lonewolf486: Sure, is there french nilla creamer?

Lupicinus: Maybe?

Lonewolf486: What you mean maybe? I demand the nilla creamer! (Throws spoon at Lupicinus but Lupicinus dodges and the spoon ends up hitting Kuwabara and knocks him unconcious)

Lupicinus: NO! There's only enough for one of us! I pick meeeee!

Kurama: (In a feeble attmept to settle the fight) Now girls, I'm sure there's a peaceful way to end this......

Lonewolf486: (chases after) Give it here!

Lupicinus: What do you have for me?

Hiei: You're both bakas, ill settle this! (cuts creamer in half spilling contents all over the gound)

Yusuke laughs hysterically.

Lupicinus and Lonewolf486: HIEI YOU SHORT LITTLE IDIOT NOW ITS ALL GONE! (both fall silent and mourn the loss of the creamer)

Hiei: (sheaths katana) Shut you both up so the dispute was solved in my book.....hn......

Lupicinus: (Grabs ice cream out of fridge and holds dangerously over food disposal)

Hiei: If you value your life you WILL put that down!

Lonewolf486: (flips on disposal switch)

Hiei: Hn, fine, i don't care about your pathetic ice cream anyways......(pretends like he doesn't care)

Lupicinus: Ok.....(feints dropping it down the garbage disposal)

Hiei: (Whips around and shouts) NOOOOO!.........(pause)........(realizes he's been tricked) ......What do you want......

Lonewolf486: Go to the store and buy more creamer mr. I'm so fast.

Hiei: Hn..........fine...........(flits towards mini mart)

Lonewolf486 and Lupicinus: (turn towards Yusuke with their eyes burning red) Find the death of the creamer funny Yurimeshi?

Yusuke: (gulps) N-no, of course not........(runs away)


	5. Mom

Lupicinus: Like the story so far? You must because you've read this far, or you're just reading becuase the voices inside your head told you to. HAVE A NICE DAY! I like pommegranates!

(In the background Allen gets tortured by 4 year olds with scissors and permanent markers)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

It was about 4:25 when the two girls finally turned into the driveway leading up to Satori's home. Kira stared as she and Satori continued up to Satori's new house. The driveway itself was lined with lovely flowering trees that rained down pinkish white petals upon them. The aroma was delightfully wonderful and it truly was lovely as the sun gleamed off the body of water beyond the trees. After an about 3 minute drive up the rather long driveway, they reached her home. It was a good sized two-story with pretty oriental styled gardens all around it. Kira put her bike in neutral while Satori opened the garage door. Once the door was fully up, they both pulled in and parked.

Kira turned her motorcycle off and put down the kickstand, examining everything around her, "Wow, your house is really nice. Much better than your last one."

Satori dismounted and shut off her Vespa, making sure their vehicles were over far enough so her mother could get in, "Thanks, I like it too."

Kira jumped off her bike and stretched her arms, "Where's your mom? Is she home?"

Satori paused wondering if Kira had the ability to read her mind since she was just thinking about her mom, "No, not yet, she will be soon if she doesn't call saying she'll be working late." Satori couldn't help but smile. Kira had always loved Tsurina like another mother, and Tsurina always treated Kira like a second daughter.

Kira took a big whiff of the sweet flower smelling air and smiled, "Wow, that smells good. What are those trees out there, I don't know shit about plants or flowers."

Satori pointed to the flowering trees out in the yard, "The butter colored ones are Magnolia trees, their petals smell especially good. And the pinky white ones are dogwood, though they're prettier than the Magnolias, they don't smell as good."

"Cool, but why is it all Japanese like?"

"That's where I've been all this time."

Kira was wide eyed; Japan had been a place they had always wanted to go after watching so many samurai and ninja movies, it looked so cool and fun with all the anime and stuff they had over there. Kira was surprised Satori had actually got to go there and thought her lucky. Though Kira probably would've died of laughter if she had been in Antarctica all this time. Fly penguin fly!

Satori grinned and walked over to the door leading into the kitchen, pushing the button to shut the garage door before she went in. Once Kira was beside her she opened the door and ushered her inside, "Welcome to the inside of my house, and take off your shoes."

Kira walked in and after taking off her shoes like Satori instructed, started rushing through the house, exploring and examining everything. The first floor of the home was decorated well and it had a welcoming yet exotic atmosphere. She was in the middle of examining the living room when she heard hostile growling coming from the stairs. She cautiously peeked around the corner only to be greeted by gleaming golden eyes and snarling teeth. Kira wasn't frightened by dogs, well, what she was looking at was no dog but still she wasn't afraid. She had been bitten several times by dogs and she still loved them. For a moment all she could do was stand there and take in the splendor of the animal before her. Nor did she hear Satori's footsteps.

Satori walked by and gently whapped Ururu on the nose, "Knock it off. She's my friend so chill out."

He whimpered and stopped growling at Kira, studying her with his gorgeous golden orbs.

Kira kneeled in front of him, "Wow, a wolf! How cute, come here boy!"

Ururu looked at her awkwardly and looked to Satori for instruction who was standing close by, making sure he didn't attack Kira or anything. Satori rolled her eyes, "Well go on she's calling you."

Cautiously he walked over to Kira and allowed her to pet him. She smiled and stroked him, feeling the silkiness of his coat.

Satori mused to herself silently, (So she's still the same underneath it all.)

Though the peaceful moment didn't last long when a rather terrible squawking noise came from upstairs.

Kira looked up at the stairs, brows furrowed, "What the hell is that?"

Satori rolled her eyes mumbling, "That was Aeris, she's hungry..."

Kira cocked her head and stood, "Aeris?"

"Yeah, Aeris..." Satori passed Ururu and Kira and disappeared up the stairs.

Kira patted Ururu one last time and made her way up the carpeted steps. She came to the top and looked both ways down the hall. There was no sign of Satori so she just followed the squawking sounds. She stopped at the doorway of the room it was coming from and looked into it. It had a computer stand complete with a computer and an upright lamp. It also had several exotic plants in pots around the room along with shelves of books. By the window there was a large black birdcage that Satori was standing in front of, apparently attending to whatever was in the cage.

Kira walked in and over to Satori whom was feeding what appeared to be an eagle with white markings all over its body. Kira hadn't seen anything like it before.

She stared in wonder at the apparent predatory bird, "What kind of bird is that? It's pretty."

Satori filled Aeris' food bowl with feed and petted her down her back and then closed the cage, "She's a Harpy eagle, kind of tiny though, but we still love her haha. But watch out, she can be a bitch sometimes."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Riiiight, so where's your room?"

Satori opened the long curtains and windows, letting the room fill with fresh air before she turned and left, motioning for Kira to follow her. Kira sighed and followed after her to a room at the end of the hall. The door was shut, but Kira observed the many pictures of dragons and other stuff all over it. Satori opened the door and politely motioned for Kira to enter.

"Welcome to my room."

Kira entered and was quite taken by the room. It was large with dark red walls and a light mocha colored carpet. Kira wandered over to the large queen sized, four post bed and felt the bed covers; it was dark red with a velvety look to it, but no matter which way you ran your hand through it, it felt soft and silky. There was also a transparent shimmering red cloth canopy.

She looked around the rest of the room. There were several other shelves; some were packed with books and other items. The upper shelves were full of dragon statues and sculptures, stuffed animals, and pictures. Scattered through out the rest of the shelves were more mystical creatures but the dragons were more numerous. There was also a ferret cage with the little black rodent sleeping happily on an adorable little mini hammock. The hammock had a little yellow chick flicking you off and at the bottom it said 'Peep this'. On Satori's large desk in the corner were art supplies and a cup of pencils and paintbrushes. On the black vanity with golden Japanese characters on it in the far right of the room, there was a swirling bamboo plant with little amulets hanging off it and the other usual things kept on a vanity.

On the nightstand beside the bed were an elegant lamp, a stereo, a portable telephone and an alarm clock. On the walls were some of Satori's artwork, but on the one wall, the only thing occupying it were several different types of swords mounted horizontally. Kira ran her finger across the sheathe of one sword in particular she found to be quite alluring. It was a black katana with a dragon coiling up the sheathe.

"Wow, these are gorgeous, ever use them?" She looked back at Satori and awaited her answer.

Satori was watering her several plants, "Those up there? No, they're just for decoration."

"I see. You have a cool room."

Kira walked over to the wall with several big windows on it and opened one up, discovering that you could crawl out the windows to get to a large balcony.

"Hey sweet! Can I go out there?"

"Sure, watch out for the plants though. Knives already took a few out while chasing a beetle."

Kira chuckled, "Alright."

Kira pulled up the big bay window all the way and climbed out, taking in the light breeze as it washed over her, "Wow, this is incredible, I bet you've climbed down this a few times for some late night activities eh Satori?"

Satori stuck her head out the window and grinned, "And how would you know about that sort of thing Kira Efimia?"

Kira grinned and folded her arms, "I know everything. You know, from up here you could easily snipe off some people walking by. Would you happen to own a sniper rifle? I need to let off some much unneeded stress."

"Heh, no...If I did I would have been in jail a long time ago."

Satori pulled her head back into the room and grabbed Kira's ear, dragging her back in the room rather ungracefully, "Hey ow! Let go! Pain! Pain! OWEY!"

Kira slumped down onto the ground and rubbed her throbbing earlobe, "JERK! Was that fucking necessary!"

Satori laughed and opened up her closet, "Oh stop your bitching and moaning. Get up and come over here would you?"

Kira groaned under her breathe and got up. She stood over Satori who was rummaging through her closet, "Ummm, what the fuck are you doing?"

"This!" Satori pushed her clothes aside, and took down a poster revealing a well hidden door, "This is my secret place where I keep my really personal stuff, and things I don't want mom to find. Now is too early for any serious details...but...While I was in Japan I had quite the adventure so to say. While I was there, I was lucky enough to gain a master who would willingly teach me how to use a sword in exchange for payment of course. He also happened to be one of the few remaining samurai descendants who remained true to tradition, which means his family passed down their dojo to the next heir after the current master died or 'retired' so to speak, teaching their children the way of the sword since the day they could hold one in their hands. My master's son and next heir trained with me.... Moving along, since I couldn't pay for the classes since mom forbid me to do it and wouldn't give me the money, I made an agreement with the current master of the dojo Yasoyuki, Youji, so he could teach me. Master Yasoyuki also happened to be a wondrous weapons craftsman so he made me a few weapons. But of course I repaid him for his teachings and weapons by fulfilling my part of the agreement. But as I said no big details for now, it's too early for that so I'll stop there. But...I managed to bring them all back with me, and I keep them up here."

She opened the secret door, revealing rather narrow and dark stairs that led upwards. Kira watched as Satori disappeared from sight, and the light thunk noise of her shoes on the wooden stairs was all she could hear. She sighed and followed after her friend, wondering about all she did while in Japan, and this agreement she had made with that Yasoyuki guy...and not to mention his son...she had noticed Satori's face turn solumn when she mentioned about him.

On her way up she hit her head on the low ceiling because she was thinking and not being careful, "Ouch, dammit! What was this thing built for? Midgets!"

She got no response and just continued going up until she ran into Satori, "Ouch! Hey, why'd you stop?"

Satori groaned, "I have to unlock the lock you retard..."

Satori unlocked what looked like a trapdoor and pushed it open, pulling herself up and moving out of the way so Kira could do the same.

Kira pulled herself through the trapdoor and was quite amazed when she looked around the small room they were now in, "Wow, this is freaking awesome!"

The room may have been less large than Satori's room, but it was lovely. The walls and floor were glossy wood with scrolls hanging off them, which were in Japanese though. In the middle was a low black squared Japanese style table with a dragon sculpture with holes for incense sitting in the center, as well as four cushions around the table with dragons on them. In each of the four corners of the room were small miniature blossoming trees. Hanging upon the far wall were several weapons. There were spears, chakrams, pikes, kanas, arm scythes, firearms, and lots of different swords. Katana's as well as Wakisashi's. Kira looked over them all. There was also a bamboo closet.

She could barely find the words to speak as she stared at everything, "Wow...so this is your own little armory, very nice indeed..."

Satori shrugged and smirked, "You can't go to Japan and not get weapons, it's like sin if you don't."

"Japan...Why there...?" Kira said while running her hand along an ornate pike.

"...All in good time don't worry, I'll tell you. I swear I will. Oh and don't mention this room to mother. It was a wonder I found it, I don't know why it was built, but lets keep it a secret eh?"

"I won't! Too awesome to bust! Though you seem to have a lot of secrets..."

Satori narrowed her eyes and faintly smiled, "I do, and you do too. We all have our secrets, we can't tell them all or else we'd have nothing left to keep hidden."

Kira tensed, there was something weird about the look in Satori's eyes, it was almost like a glimmer of insanity. She half closed her eyes and eyed the closet curiously, "What's in there?"

Satori averted her gaze to the far wall, "Clothes and other things in the drawers and spaces. That closet has little secret chambers all over it so it's doubtful you'll be able to explore them all."

"Can I peek...?"

"You may."

She opened it up and revealed several interesting outfits. There were a few kimonos, what looked like battle clothing, and other nifty outfits. There was one outfit that caught her eye and she pulled it out.

"Hey, what's this for?"

It was an interesting black outfit covered in flames and dragons.

Satori smiled sadly, "Hell Fire uniform."

Kira looked over it, she found it very cool, "Hell Fire, I mean, that was Atomsk's gang right?"

Satori cast her gaze downwards, "Yeah..."

"Um, did you get it back together? I hadn't seen any members around since a long time ago when we used to watch the fights together and stuff...You should get it back together, I've seen them, the Skulls, they've taken over everything..."

Satori clenched her fists, "Not yet, but I have every intention to do so..."

Kira hung it back in the closet and turned and faced Satori with a confident smile, "You'll be leader, and every leader needs someone they can trust. I'll be by your side whenever you need me. We can rebuild it, our trust; we can rebuild all of it. Just, don't leave me in the dark all the time."

Satori smiled, "I know you will."

They both heard the garage door open and then close, "Looks like mom's home!"

They both raced down the hatch after Satori locked it and out the hidden door after she covered it with the werewolf poster and her hanging clothes. Kira patiently waited for her and they quickly went down stairs to greet her mother.

Kira could hardly wait for Tsurina Irerno to come through that door. Sure, she might have been Satori's mom but she was totally awesome and Kira loved her like her own mom. Tsurina considered Kira her own daughter and would gladly aid her and give her guidance when she needed it. After six years Kira still hoped that their terms were still good.

Satori sniggered at Kira's anxiousness and opened the fridge, pulling out a frappuccino, "Hey, you want one?"

Kira didn't take her eyes off the door, "Yeah!"

Satori shook her head and rolled her eyes, pulling out the two beverages and sitting one on the island behind Kira.

Kira's breath caught in her throat as the door to the garage opened and the fire haired woman entered, apparently having a not so good day at work.

Kira beamed and lunged forward, "MOM!"

Tsurina shut the door smiling at the call of her name, recognizing the young blonde as she leaped on her and gave her a big hug, "My god! It's so good to see you again bobble head!"

Kira grinned, "Hey, I'm not a bobble head! I can't believe you still call me that!"

Tsurina laughed warm-heartedly, "Oh my dear but you are!"

Kira sighed sarcastically and released Tsurina from her death grip, stepping back and looking the older woman over. She was still just as she remembered her. She still look quite young for 38 and her hair still had its fiery gleam and wavy curls. Her eyes still possessed the look of wisdom and cunning. Kira felt nothing but pride coming from her.

Tsurina chuckled at Kira's staring and walked over the bar, setting her work things and keys on the counter, "You've grow into a fine young lady Miss Efimia. How have you and your family been?"

Kira took a seat beside Satori in one of the stools on the opposite side of the bar where Tsurina was standing, "Nothing much really that I can remember. Dad repainted the barn and Yura and Damen had a baby!"

Kira's family owned a large amount of property and had a barn built a while back before she was even born. They had two, well, now three horses. All of which were broke (able to be ridden). Yura was a pure black mare. She wasn't fond of people, only a select few. Damen was a mix of red and tan with a darker reddish tan colored mane. He was a very lovable horse to everyone, but if he was untrusting of you, he would keep his distance. And last but not least was the new baby boy, Dune. He didn't like people much, usually hiding behind his mother when strangers were around. Only when Kira was around did he turn into a big baby who always wanted to be petted and loved. He was a mix between his parents but he favored Yura more. He was a dark brownish with a black mane. He would often gallop and play, and he would only come up to strangers if coaxed by food. He usually tried to eat peoples clothing but he loved being rubbed behind the ears.

Tsurina poured herself a glass of iced tea and smiled, "That's wonderful, I bet the baby is simply adorable..." Kira rolled her eyes because she knew Tsurina didn't really like horses. Even though her mother (Satori's grandma) owns a horse ranch and she grew up with them, she still was weary of them. It was because she had a bad experience with one old horse that nearly dragged her across the whole ranch. She made it out of the situation with a broken arm and ankle. At the ranch is where Satori's horse is kept. Kira would usually bring one of her horses up and they would usually ride along one of the many trails together before she had moved away to Japan.

Tsurina leaned forward on her arms, "Do you have anything planned tonight?"

Satori nearly choked on her drink. It always amazed her how her mom knew EVERYTHING, "Yeah, we're going to a club for karaoke!"

Tsurina chuckled and headed out of the kitchen, "You can go but be back at least by 12. NO later! I have to go back into work to finish off a project. I came back to grab my suitcase. I'll be back by 12 so I'll know if you're late young lady. And I don't care if you have two days off of school, be back!"

"Yes mom."

Tsurina headed up stairs and quickly grabbed her case. She stood at the garage door and eyed Satori, "Well are you going to give me a hug or sit there?"

Satori smiled sheepishly and gave her mother a hug.

"I'll be back later. It was so nice to see you again Kira, we'll have to do something together, just the three of us girls and your mother if she's free!"

Kira nodded happily and Tsurina left. They heard her open the garage door and pull out.

Kira grinned and looked at Satori who had chucked her empty bottle in the recycling out in the garage, "Let's go get you ready. We need to make 'em drop dead at seeing you!"

Satori nodded in agreement and both girls excitedly raced upstairs with Ururu tailing them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think you should go buy some puppies, you can never have too many puppies


	6. Party Pants

Lupicinus: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, its cold tonight, well shit i can't believe it got this cold, well actually i can but anyways.....................heres the story! Leave a review! Vote Jack Sparrow for president!

Dilandau: Fuck that! What if they think your story is shit and they don't want to review out of embarassment?

Lupicinus: Well then, I guess i'll have to sell your flamethrower so we can have money to live on huh!

Dilandau: NO! Isn't there some other way to get money?

Lupicinus: Yea, you could become a man whore or you could work at McDonalds

Dilandau: I think i'll go work at this McDonalds place...............

Lupicinus: Good choice!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

Satori was catching the numerous items of clothing that Kira was chucking out of her closet 20 minutes after her mom had left, "Hey, I only need one outfit for tonight not a gazillion!"

Kira stopped her onslaught and turned to face her. Satori had a pile of clothes in her arms with an overwhelmed look on her face...well, what you could see of her face that wasn't hidden by the mountain of clothes.

Kira grinned and put a hand on her hip, "Yes, but we need to pick out the best one, and then we need to decide what you're going to be singing or playing."

They both looked over as Knives had finally awoke from his nap and let out a bored squeak. Satori could've sworn the little ferret was smirking at her. Satori sighed and heaved the pile of outfits onto her bed and starting matching tops with bottoms.

Kira snatched Satori's case of cd's and plopped down in chair and began to go through them.

"Hmmm, nope, nope, no, nuh uh, nodda, no, no, hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Maybe this one?"

Satori looked up from her current task to see what cd Kira was holding up. It was one of her favorite cd's, which contained ride on shooting star.

"That one? Well then which song would you have me sing?"

Kira shrugged, "Whichever one you're best at singing/ playing?"

Satori smiled cleverly, "How about we sing together?"

Kira flinched, but she slowly started to smile, "Uh.... You know what. We should because I don't think I could keep you being back a secret..."

Kira continued to skim through the cd's and she pulled out two more flashing them at Satori, earning from her a nod in response.

Satori had a distant calm look in her eyes as she neatly paired the last set of clothes together. She took a step back and eyed over them all thoughtfully. After all it was her homecoming and she did wish for it to be a special night. She knew all of her old beloved friends would be there, Loreli, Eiji, Sonson, Luna, and the guys. Even though she wasn't one to rush and jump and hug or kiss old friends she hadn't seen in a long time often, she truly did miss them all. But she was still fearful of the possible anger they might have for her. Even though she wasn't as close to some as she was with others, she missed them all. For instance out of the guys, Migel and Gatti she was quite close with. Her grandmother used to baby-sit them so they had spent much of their child hood together out of the other guys. Though she was still good friends with Viole, Chesta, Guimel, and the rest of their group of friends while in school. And then there was Dilandau...

She remembered the first day she had met the little silver haired boy that had moved in just down the street from her. She remembered the nights when she couldn't sleep, she'd go over and look out her window and see him crawl out of his own window. He usually went on these late night walks every evening even though at the time he was about 6. Unfortunately for him he was unaware of the extensive gang violence around that area, and one night he got caught up in a gang call out between the Skulls and Atomsk's gang, Hell Fire.

Satori remembered that night well.

Flash Back

_Satori's POV_

_As usual I couldn't sleep. For some reason I hadn't been able to for these last few nights. No matter, not like it bothers me. The night is so much greater than the day. I rubbed my eyes as I wandered over to my window and opened it up, letting the cool, fresh night breeze enter my room. I shivered as it brushed across my skin, but I got used to it after a few seconds. I clutched my stuffed animal tightly as I took my screen down and sat out the window. Mommy usually yells at me for doing that but I won't fall. The moon shone brightly in the sky as well as the many stars. It was really pretty; I wish I could take the stars and moon and make a necklace out of them._

_I looked down at the black driveway and noticed that brother's motorcycle wasn't there. I gasped when I remembered why it was no longer there; Dean had called him out so it had probably been gone for at least an hour. The two gangs had been rivaling over the square territory for some days now. Atomsk wanted it so he could keep the other gangs away from his home and family, Dean wanted it because he knew Atomsk wanted it. _

_Dean was the Skulls' leader, he was an honorable person (yeah right.) and abided by the gang laws (More like a rotten no good scoundrel who cheated when he didn't get his way Satori thought to herself) but I still didn't like him no matter what they said. His glass eye that had a skull on it freaked me out even though I kind of thought it was nifty. I wandered how brother was faring, even though my brother could never lose to anyone, he still could get hurt. So could the rest of the gang, I was friends with them all. They really liked picking me up and putting me on their shoulders, I guess I was the mascot or something. For some reason though no matter how much I beg and whine Atomsk won't take me with him on these call outs. But little does he know that Kira and me follow him from time to time and watch them. I hope he won't get mad if he finds out. I guess he thinks I can't handle the gore or something, but it doesn't bother me._

_I became alert when I heard faint noises coming from up the street. I squinted and saw the silver haired boy who had moved in four days ago, climb out of his window and down the vines. He lost his grip and fell to the ground. I barely heard him moan and rub his head, but he quickly got up. He always looked so mean but I'm not afraid of him. Though every time I try to talk to him, friends or something pulls me away before I get the chance. And when I do get the chance to talk to him he's always so cocky and vain it makes me want to punch some sense into the prat. But I can tell he's a good person deep down._

_I saw him start to walk up the street with his hands in his pockets, his stride proud and unstoppable like he owned the place. He wasn't wearing pajamas as I was now. I loved my dragon shorts even though they were huge on me. I looked down proudly at my T-shirt, which my brother got me; it said 'Dangerous' with a little innocent looking dragon with a bloody hand hanging out its mouth. Mom doesn't like me wearing it to school, I don't know why. I smiled as I watched him go, he was daring to be out this late being as old as he was. _

_It took a while before it dawned on me that he was walking right towards the square where the call out was taking place. Some people think of call outs as nothing but a little fistfight, but they're not. They're dangerous battles and the combatants usually use weapons, and it's not uncommon for someone to get seriously hurt of even KILLED! But brother always said I was too young to understand, but I understood completely. I also understood that the boy was in danger!_

_I hugged George, my stuffed animal, one last time and threw him on the bed, telling him to make sure mom didn't come in my room. I don't want mom angry with me for going out even though I had done it many times. But I had never got caught and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I did._

_I didn't waste anytime jumping into the tree across from my window, and I hurriedly climbed down. I was about to take off down the street but I tripped on something and fall flat on my face with an OOOFFF. My knees and palms hurt but I got back up. I looked down and saw that it was a root and I kicked It aggravated. Unfortunately I immediately started hopping around clutching my throbbing foot. I should've known better but what can I say. I shook it off and then took off down the street, not having any trouble sprinting in my bare feet._

_Dilandau's POV_

_I snuck out again like I have been since I got to this stupid place. I don't really like this place, I'm haven't made many friends despite what mom was preaching about gaining new friends easily in new places. But who cares, the other kids are probably all stupid anywho so I don't care... There is a girl down the street though; she seems nice I guess, she always waves at me when we see each other. She's not afraid of me even though I always glare and scowl to make people leave me the heck alone. She sometimes yells at me though accusing me of being a fat head, hah, I think my head is quite nice. Mom always suggests I should go ask to play with her, but that's stupid, she prolly plays with dumb dolls or something girly like that._

_I continually kicked a rock to entertain myself while I walked up some street I don't even know the name of. I stopped when I heard clanging noises, like metal poles or something like that. Curiosity got the best of me and I started running towards the noise._

_Satori's POV_

_I ran faster, the night air kept me cool as I sprinted. I could have sworn he was just in front of me. I heard the shouts and noises coming from up the street from the square. I hope I'll make it in time. The boy could get hurt or the other gang might use him against bro. No matter what may happen, I still need to make sure he's safe since he undoubtedly knows not the dangers that come with the gangs as I do. _

_I felt kind of hateful towards him for some reason. I guess it was because he was making me chase after him, or the fact I had to go save someone for his lack of common sense. It was now that I started to feel the effects of my tiredness, but my feet kept carrying me onward. The need to find him was growing I could feel it. The feeling you get when you lose your mom in a water park or mall. When you've lost your dog or when you can't find something you need. It was there, and I had every intention to find that boy no matter how weird that feeling seemed, since I didn't know him that well. I wasn't afraid of the things that went bump in the night and this street was well lit with the ugly orange lights, and I was never the damsel in distress. The only thing I was afraid of was if George didn't hold up his end of the bargain and mom found out I was missing from my bed!_

_Dilandau's POV_

_I thought I heard someone close behind me, but I don't bother to look back. I think I hear some people yelling. Maybe it's a fight! I've always had a love for violence, but I've never been in a hardcore fight. It's getting closer now! I can see people! I darted behind a large oak nearby. I peered around the massive trunk at them. I can tell there are a lot of them each belonging to one of the obviously two groups present. My whole body is filled with excitement as I spot two opponents fighting with each other. Their battlefield is the large circle of light that pours down over their heads from the lamppost above them. One is wearing black and flames while the other was wearing a disgustingly tight shirt with a big skull on it. Their weapons were swords! Never have I seen anyone use a sword in this matter. I can tell these people are gang members but I thought they used guns and stuff. My whole body trembled with excitement, but in my trance I accidentally stumbled forward out onto the pavement. I've been spotted by the people with the skulls!_

_Satori's POV_

_It seems as if I've been running a marathon. I leaned against a lamppost to catch my breath awhile. I can clearly see the gangs now. I spot my brother overlooking the current match, I think its Jaris fighting in the light with the skull member, Jaris looks like he's winning. What the? ...The skull members are circling something. I ventured out further to a tree nearby to get a better look at what they're surrounding. Fear was building up, and me having a good feeling I know just what exactly they're surrounding like a pack of rabid hounds. I see between their legs, it's the boy! Oh I knew this was going to happen... I watched them like hawks; they had sick expressions on their faces as one of the skulls steps forward and takes him up by the collar, pulling out a switchblade from his back pocket. I can see the boy was trying to hide his fear as he nervously stared at the knife. I hastily begin climbing up the tree, listening to what they're saying._

_Normal POV_

"_What are you doing here little boy? Isn't it past your bedtime?" The green haired, tall and gaunt Skull member licked his blade and waved it in front of Dilandau's face dangerously._

_The rest of the guys standing around them chuckled as their friend toyed with the poor boy. Dilandau was scared stiff but he tried to not show it, showing fear was for the weak. He gagged as the man exhaled, exposing Dilandau to a stomach-churning stench of alcohol and cigarettes._

_He threw the boy in the middle of the circle of the Skull members so that he was now caged in with no hopes of escape of getting past one of the older boys. He stood up with fear in his eyes, nervously looking around him (What're they going to do to me...) Dilandau couldn't help it, but a scared whimper escaped his lips. The tall, stinking man stepped forward with frenzy burning in his eyes. He hadn't any action this night and he wasn't about to go home without some blood on his knife. It's this way with most new members, the thirst for blood._

_He cackled, attracting the attention of some of the Hell Fire members. But they didn't intervene because they couldn't see what they were doing; the non-active skull members were standing in the shadows out of the hell fire members' sight. _

_The other skulls members began realizing how serious their ally was about doing harm to the young boy and their fun filled laughs faded with looks of concern forming on their faces. Though aside from those appalled, most were very amused at the situation, anxious to see Dilandau's youthful blood spilled on the pavement. _

_One of the concerned members named Matt stepped forward, fists clenched, "Damien stop it! He's just a kid, what're trying to do? Make a name for yourself as a kid killer?!"_

_Two other members shoved him onto the cement and watched amused as Damien advanced on the trembling boy._

_Damien picked him up again by his collar and breathed another toxic wave of stench into his face, "Tonight you get to die little boy, I hope you're mommy won't miss you too bad! Think of it like this, you'll be doing the Skulls a favor, and giving me a promotion in rank. Dean will be pleased once he finds that I killed you, then the police will do an investigation, and Atomsk will be a prime suspect and will most likely end up in jail! So... Now you get to die, so long."_

_He was about to plunge his knife into Dilandau's flesh, but his attentions were drawn by a shout from behind, causing the members who formed the barriers to shout and move out of the way. Damien turned around in confusion of the disturbance and his eyes immediately widened as a young girl who had jumped off of a tree branch flew at him. She right hooked his jaw on the way down, causing him to release Dilandau and fall to the ground knocking his head against the cement, causing blood to spew out of his mouth._

_Dilandau stared at the near unconscious, moaning Damien in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He looked over and saw her. It was the girl from down the street shaking her hands and blowing on her knuckles in pain. She stopped attending to her knuckles as if she remembered what she had intended to do, and looked at him with eyes full of worry. Dilandau thought she looked simply exquisite standing there like that, and with that sincere look of worry, no one cared about him besides his mom... All he could do was sit there transfixed, and stare in awe at his savior. She quickly pulled him to his feet and started to run with her hand clenched on his wrist, dragging him towards Hell Fire. Some of the skull members were chasing after them angrily while the rest crouched around Damien trying to help him._

_Dilandau's POV_

_HER?! What was she doing there? I can't believe SHE just took that guy out! Everything's happening so fast, I can't even think straight. She's holding my wrist so tight my hand is going numb. All I know is that if it wasn't for her, I would be dead right now..._

_Satori's POV_

_Ow ow ow ow ow, double ow! Geez that frickken hurt, why'd that guy have to have such a hard...not to mention ugly... face!? He's starting to fall behind. I don't think he understands what kind of trouble we're in! Does he not see the people chasing us trying to kill us no doubt! I can't believe that guy was trying to kill him... Only Dean would accept murderers like that into his gang. One minute I'm having a nice conversation with George and the next thing I know I'm saving some boy's life! What a night...I see brother. Soon everything will be ok..._

_Normal POV_

_Atomsk and the others finally noticed what was going on as Satori and Dilandau sprinted towards them with some skulls on their tails, "Satori!" He swiftly ran over, gauntlets securely on his knuckles, and charged the two skull members chasing his little sister. He flipped one to the ground hard. He whipped around and broke the arm of the other one, knocking him out with a powerful punch to the stomach. He dropkicked the other one when he tried to get back up. He easily dispatched them to the ground bloody and bruised after a swift confrontation. He then whirled around and trotted over to his little sister, rather angry she was here in the first place. He stopped in front of her while she was leaning on her knees panting, while Dilandau stood there in shock._

_Atomsk frowned, "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be sleeping!" He looked at Dilandau who was looking behind him at the near dead Skull members. Atomsk narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"_

_Dilandau gasped and faced Atomsk in fear and awe._

_Dilandau's POV_

_WHO is this guy? His eyes are piercing my very soul. I now remember seeing him. I think he's the girl's brother. Why does he keep looking at me? I know he asked me my name but I can't get my mouth to move! His ears are pierced and I can see tattoos on his arms because of his sleeveless shirt. He has a nose ring too. My eyes wander to his blood red spiked hair. He shook me and asked his question again. I looked over to the girl for something... I don't know...but she looks so calm and unafraid, just panting heavily, I envy her fearlessness._

_Normal POV_

_The young silver haired youth stood up tall and determined, "Dilandau, Dilandau Albatou..."_

_Atomsk sighed frustrated and looked over Dilandau's head at the fighters. Hell Fire's combatant had won and the skulls were now carrying their man off to the hospital no less. Atomsk sighed in relief knowing that his home would be safe. Lucy and Rena ran over to Atomsk after they had spotted Satori and the boy._

_Rena's voice was drenched with concern, "Atomsk what's going on? Why are they here?"_

_Atomsk looked up at them and then back to the children, "This one got into trouble. Thank the gods Satori saved you when she did Dilandau."_

_Dilandau glanced at Satori then hung his head in shame; he should have been able to of taken care of himself._

_Atomsk growled and stood up swiftly as Dean, followed by two cronies, approached him._

_Rena and Lucy took the defensive in case Dean tried anything, he was known to result to dirty tricks if he was pushed too far._

_Atomsk moved the kids behind him and glared at Dean, "Dean! Your men just tried to kill a fucking little kid! What kind of sick fucks do you let into your gang huh?! Only cowards and weaklings resort to harming young children for kicks and laughs! If I ever see any skulls on any of my turf! You'll be wishing you disbanded right here and now!" By now the entire gang of Hellfire had accumulated behind Atomsk, weapons ready if their adversary tried anything. _

_Dean frowned and glared at them all. Losing the territory to Hell Fire meant that now he had even less territory, and now his plan couldn't be carried out. Now the other gangs would be challenging his, thinking they could gain an easy victory. The rivalry between the Skulls and Hellfire had been fierce but Hellfire always seemed to run their noses into the dirt, costing them dearly._

_Dean growled as he thought about the recoils this fight would bring and sneered at Atomsk, "Don't think this ends here Atomsk'! You might have won this one, but you will face the Skulls' revenge. You wait and see, I'll show you, and all the rest of the gangs that the Skulls are NOT to be taken lightly!"_

_Dean glared at them all, giving Satori and Dilandau an especially disgusting smile, and then turned and walked away seething with anger._

_While making his way back to where his underlings were gathered, Dean eyed the two guys who had chased the kids. Both of them were bleeding on the pavement and knocked out. He frowned disgustedly, and shouted, "Someone get their asses to the hospital, this is fucking ridiculous! Everyone head back to home base so I can give you all a formal ass kicking for fucking up!" He forcefully shoved through the horde of Skulls, managing to send a few to the ground in his rage, and continued to angrily walk back to the HQ._

_A wave of unhappy moans and acknowledgments circulated through the Skull members and they began scooping up their fallen allies and dispersing for the Skull's home turf._

_Mere seconds later, sirens could be heard in the distance. Immediately all of the gang members began to bolt from the scene. Atomsk bid his members a quick farewell and scooped the children up, running as fast as he could for his bike. He put the children in front of him and started the engine, tearing down a back ally towards home before the police caught up to him._

_Satori could see that Dilandau was quite scared from his near death experience, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok now, don't worry. You were really brave back there."_

_He seemed to relax a bit, being admired and in the spot light always made him feel good. Dilandau smiled faintly before he passed out due to the stress and excitement. Not much later Atomsk pulled into his driveway. He lifted Satori off of his motorcycle and gently stood her on her feet. He then picked up Dilandau and motioned for Satori to be quiet. She nodded and they both headed for the front door. Atomsk quietly opened the door and snuck into the house. He shut the front door quietly and then stealthily booked it up to his room with Satori right behind him. Once safely inside, he shut the door. _

_He released the breath he had been holding in, and laid Dilandau on his bed. Satori appeared at his side and pulled his sleeve, "Brother?"_

_He looked down at his little sister, "Yeah?"_

_She cast her gaze downwards, "You're not mad.....are you....I saw him head towards the fight and I tried to stop him......sorry if I caused you trouble....."_

_Atomsk never could stay mad at her long for some reason. He chuckled and ruffled her pretty silver hair that his mother had undoubtedly put into two ponytails._

"_He'll have to stay here tonight sis, do you know his mom's number?"_

_Satori looked down and frowned while shaking her head, "No....but mom has it in the address book, she talked to his mom the other day..."_

_Atomsk grinned and kicked off his shoes, "Alright! I'll call and leave a message. I'll be back. Watch over him in case he wakes up and doesn't know where he is."_

_Satori nodded and crawled up on her brother's bed beside the unconscious Dilandau as Atomsk left the room and headed downstairs. She looked him over as he lay there, examining his sleeping form for any signs of injury. She smiled as she saw his eyes starting to open, "You're safe now, you're in my house. Bro is calling your mom to say you'll be staying the night at our house. Is there anything you need?"_

_Dilandau seemed a bit dazed, but he sat up and stared at Satori a while before he spoke up, "Uh..." He sighed and looked away. Satori cocked her head to the side in question, "What is it? Are you alright?" He nodded, and then very quickly said, "Thanksforsavingme......." Satori giggled causing her ponytails to bounce. She knew with his large pride it was difficult for him to thank her, and she was quite honored to hear it._

_Dilandau stared at her in question and grumbled, "I said sorry, what's so funny about that...?" _

_She smiled warmly at him, "Nothing is funny about it. It's just that you were quite brave back there. Most kids woulda started crying. You know..."_

_She leaned in closer to him and he blinked nervously. He started backing away as she leaned in even closer, batting her eyelashes causing him to blush. She grinned as she continued crawling forward and he continued backing up. In fact he backed up so far he fell right off the bed with a THUMP!_

_Satori laughed as he rubbed his head glaring at her, "Sorry about that! I couldn't help myself teheehe. You looked like you needed a lighter upper."_

_Dilandau pouted and looked away from his upside-down spot on the floor, "Pshh..........jerk........" He then growled and got up off the floor, jumping on her and tickling her. _

_Atomsk quickly rushed into the room, "SHhhhhhh! You guys are so loud mom's going to wake up!"_

_They paused their tickle war and responded in unison, "Sorry!"_

_End Flashback_

After that night her and Dilandau became best friends and they would usually go out on night walks together and spend the night at the others house constantly. They would play with each other and soon became friends with others too. But then they got older and they seemed to stop doing those kinds of things. But they still hung out in their teenage years, being that it was inappropriate for teens their age to spend the night at each other's house anymore. Dilandau Albatou...

A shoe chucked rather hard at her head interrupted her thinking.

"Ouch dammit!!" Satori rubbed her head glaring at Kira.

Kira cackled, "HAHA! Doze off? You looked dead! You find an outfit? Hurry up and get ready would you?"

Satori rolled her eyes and snatched a black skirt and long sleeved black and red striped shirt. And a yellow short-sleeved shirt to wear over it that had a girl holding a missile behind her back asking 'Can I help you?' on it. She grabbed black tights and her flame boots and headed for the bathroom while Kira fed Knives some of her pop sickle through the bars of his cage. The little black rodent greedily lapped the melting yellow ice.

------------------------------------------

Dilandau: (Dressed in McDonalds uniform working at the front register)

Customer: I'll have the number three, but give me an extra leg

Dilandau: You can't have that, besides you're fat enough, maybe it's because you eat here!

Customer: Why of all the rude people! I want to speak to the manager!

Dilandau: Who, you mean the fucker who tried to make me wash dishs? He's taking a nice refreshing bath in the fryer, i suggest you take your insolent self and leave me all the money you have or else you'll be joining him!

Customer: (throws purse and runs out door screaming bloody murder)

Dilandau: (picks up purse and adds to the box of them under the counter) This is a far more effective way to gain currency hehe.......

Manager: (Comes out of office) did i hear someone scream just now?

Dilandau: Nope, just some kid getting its ass beat....


	7. Club Twilight

Lupicinus: I think..........Well.................I don't know what i think but i think its something good to think about ya?

Lonewolf: Uh.................YOU'RE CRAZY! How about you think about that for a while ......ya?

Lupicinus: No no, already thought about that before.................I think..........

Lonewolf: HAH look at you, you only have one review and i at least have three, and the one review just so happens to be MY review

Lupicinus: Yeah, so, not my fault the ppl don't like my stories, you're reading it (grins) and you'd have only one review from someone else if i didn't leave two reviews

Lonewolf486: OH shut up, no one needs to know that....

Lupicinus: Well lets get on with my story that apparently NO ONE LIKES!

Lonewolf486: You sure you want to do that? I mean besides me obviously, they don't like your story

Lupicinus: I'm sure.......I think.....

Lonewolf486: (Clobbers Lupicinus with frozen tuna)

Lupicinus: (is knocked out and ceasing to think)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

Kira looked up as Satori finally emerged from the bathroom, now dressed in the outfit she had selected. Kira stood up from the chair and grinned.

"Well THAT took you long enough. What about your hair though? Going to leave it down or are you going to put it up?"

Satori adjusted her skirt and sighed, "I don't know, How about buns on the sides of my head with some of my bangs down in front to frame my face? Eugh, I have no freakin idea."

Kira scratched her head sheepishly, "Sure, as long as you can put it up yourself. I'm not that good with hair..."

They both chuckled happily. It was so nice for the both of them to finally be back together. It was as if an empty void in both their hearts had finally been filled once again. Satori wondered if she would experience the same feeling with the others when she saw them. That is the feeling wasn't one of hatred and anger...

Kira sighed and cracked her fingers "Alright, if you wouldn't mind, I want to borrow a black skirt from you. I think we should at least try to match after all, I am going to be singing with you up there on stage. And don't you say shit about me wearing a skirt! Only this once..." Kira frowned at Satori's shocked expression.

Satori stared at Kira in disbelief. Kira hardly ever wore skirts and dresses only if necessary. But to request one of her own free will was really something surprising. Kind of like a blue walrus with long blonde hair and pink bows.

Satori shook herself out of her surprise and answered her, "Do you want black tights too or are you ok?"

Kira held her elbow and put her other hand to her chin in thought, "Hmmm, sure why not. I don't need boots though, I'm wearing some already." Kira pointed to her black boots and grinned.

Satori grinned and retrieved the items Kira requested. She tossed them to her and tried her best to contain her laughter. Kira thanked her and went into the bathroom to change. Satori grabbed a pillow and laughed hysterically into it. Once she got that out of her system she put it back on the bed and walked over to Knives' cage. The little ferret squeaked happily when he noticed that his master was finally paying him attention.

She scratched his chin through the bars and smiled calmly, "What? Jealous? You have to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you..."

Knives squeaked in disappointment causing Satori to laugh at him. She sighed and walked over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and pulled her silver hair into two medium height buns, securing them with black silk ribbons. She combed out her long bangs into a pleasing style and then applied silver and black eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. She stared at herself in the mirror to make sure everything looked alright before returning to her seat in the bowl chair to look at the cd Kira had picked out. (Wow, you think she would've picked some other song. But this one is perfect.)

Ten minutes later Satori looked up when the bathroom door was pushed open. She put a hand to her mouth as she stared at the finished result of Kira, "Oh my."

Kira was beaming as she leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, "Well? What do you think?" In the back of her mind she thought, (If she laughs I'll chuck her off the balcony.)

Satori snickered and looked back down at the cd.

Kira frowned and took a demanding step forward, "Hey! I asked you a question!"

Satori shook her head grinning, "You look fine. In fact I'm sure you'll cause a chain reaction of jaw drops."

Kira put her hands on her hips and smiled at the response, "Well of course I will. And so will you. We're two hot bitches. And not to mention we might as well make a big show when we're up there tonight!"

Satori stood and walked over to her dresser, snagging her brush and two hair ties, "I'm going to put your hair up in two ponytails if you don't mind. It'll look cute."

Kira sat on the bed, "Whatever works, I don't really care. I can't wait! What time is it?"

Satori crawled behind her and sat on her knees and started pulling up Kira's hair, "Almost 7:00."

"Almost 7? Psh, the freaking club doesn't open until 7:30. I already called and entered our names for the karaoke contest. We're going to win you know"

"Yeah, I know" Satori had finished one ponytail and was now pulling up the second, "So, besides D.A. and Migel, who all will be going? Everyone?"

Kira blew an itchy strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah, basically."

Satori felt kind of nervous, "Oh my, so many people, I might actually get stage fright. But I'm sure it will clear up after we get there...maybe..."

Kira grumbled, "It better clear up! You have to sing your heart out tonight, and you'll be playing your guitar too wontcha?"

"Yea, guess so" Satori finished both ponytails and handed the brush to Kira so she could straighten out her bangs, which she had left down in the front. They were just a bit shorter than Satori's.

Satori stood and wondered out of her room and into the computer room. She walked over to Aeris' cage and put on the protective black glove which was laying on the stand beside the cage. She clenched her fingers to lessen the stiffness of it and then opened the cage. Aeris squawked and flapped onto her arm. Satori pulled her out and stroked her beautiful soft white down feathers.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kira was now leaning in the doorway watching.

"She hasn't been flying in a long time, I'm going to let her out tonight." Satori opened up one of the windows in the room and pulled the screen off, setting it on the floor. She walked out of the room, leaving the cage open, and headed back into her own room (with Aeris still on her arm).

Aeris cooed and scooted up to Satori's shoulder while she grabbed black gloves out of her drawer and took off the protective one she had on to take out Aeris.

Kira had followed her into the room, "Um, why are you taking off that glove? Won't you need it later?"

Satori shook her head, causing her bangs to sway, "No, I only need it to take her out, after you have her out she adjusts her grip so she doesn't hurt you."

"Oh, smart bird. Are you taking her with us?" Kira raised her eyebrow wondering how the club would react to the request of allowing a bird inside.

"Well of course, but she'll be flying around hunting while we're in the club."

Kira nodded, "Cool, are you ready?"

Satori shoved the gloves in her pocket and grabbed her cd and guitar, slinging it over her shoulder, "Yup."

Aeris cooed as they went down the stairs and grabbed their keys. Kira rushed out to her bike and started it up meanwhile Satori petted Ururu and fed him before she too rushed out into the garage and hopped on her Vespa.

Kira revved her bike impatiently as Satori looked like she was having some problems with starting her Vespa, "Geez! Hurry up! What's the problem?"

Satori growled causing Aeris to shuffle, "I don't believe it! I'm out of gas!"

Kira sweat dropped and nearly fell off of her bike, "Are you serious! Well, let's not waste time. Hop on the back of my bike..."

Satori sighed irritated while she grabbed her little black backpack out of the side bag and put it on. She adjusted her guitar and hopped on behind Kira. She pulled out her garage door opener, pushing it. Slowly the garage door went up, "Well now, tonight's going to be awesome. RIGHT?"

Kira revved her bike and pulled out of the garage, "Yeah, I'll say, tonight's going to kick some long awaited ass!"

Satori frowned, hoping her old friends wouldn't have the urge to kick her ass.

Aeris took flight off of Satori's shoulder and flew above the two on the bike as they sped down the driveway. Once it was clear, Kira pulled out onto the main road and sped off towards downtown, both laughing crazily in anticipation of the night's planned agenda.

**7:44 outside club Twilight **

The sun was starting to descend and the line outside the club Twilight was steadily growing in length. The bouncers had already taken care of five unruly youths aching for the thrill of the club, but were just too impatient to wait in line like everyone else. The downtown lights had all come on and the busy streets were filled with neon and pastel rays as the stars started to show themselves in the crimson sky.

A group of friends were chatting excitedly near the entrance of the club. In the group there were four girls and seven guys. The girls were Loreli, Eiji, Sonson, and Mina.

Loreli had blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes, which were always thoughtful. Her personality was a bit shrewd, but when she was around others whom she knew, she could prove to be hyper active. You could usually find a book plastered in her hands because she loved reading with fantasy as one of her favorite genres. She had a fascination with myths and dark creatures, especially vampires, usually finding herself attracted to males of the mysterious gothic type. She had an appreciation for material things and was quite prim. She was wearing jean shorts and black shirt with a fairy on it. Her hair was in a ponytail, and yes, she was reading. Her sign was Cancer.

Eiji on the other hand was a cheerful girl who never wore a frown. She cared about people's feelings and absolutely loved animals. She was into playing music but she had quit the school band in her 8th grade year. Sometimes she could prove to be quite naïve. She loved having fun and was an 'A' student in school. She had enthusiastic, bright green eyes and light brown hair that came to just below her shoulders. She wore a khaki skirt and a green short-sleeved shirt that had a horse on it and flip-flops. She was born under the sign of Sagittarius.

Sonson was a bit shorter than the others, and had short purple hair with her bangs a bit longer in the front than the rest of her hair, and light brown eyes. She was a tough, country girl who was a gifted mechanic and uber tomboy. She had a short temper but liked to be around her friends and party. She was kind of slow sometimes, and had a problem of jumping into things before checking out the situation. She also was impatient, for instance if she was trying to do something for a while and she couldn't get it, she'd say screw it and move on. But she was loved by her friends and could prove to be quite the spunky and caring girl. She was wearing jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt that said 'You say bitch like it's a bad thing' in orange across the front. She was a hotheaded Taurus.

Then there was Mina. She had light orangish blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She was kind of basically your resident dumb blonde, and was rather slow. She liked dancing, and shopping and all those other stereotypical girly things. But beyond that, her friends loved her even though sometimes they just wanted to strangle her and slap some sense into her. The piano was her calling and she was really good too. She could prove to be quite a flirt, but she was accepted for whom she was, and she cared about her friends and was deeply concerned when they seemed hurt or distressed. She loved New York City, and since she was born there she sometimes slipped into the accent. She was born under the sign of. She's a Gemini.

They were attracting a lot of glances being as that all of them were quite beautiful. They were friends with Kira and Satori as well before she had moved away.

Now, on to the guys. Amidst the chatting ladies were the main group of guys loafing around in the line, which consisted of Dilandau, Gatti, Chesta, Dallet, Migel, Viole, and Guimel. There were other friends with them but they weren't as close as the seven previously stated. All of them were quite handsome as the ladies were hot.

Impatiently mumbling to himself was Dilandau Albatou, who had silver hair and gorgeous, dark red eyes. He was pretty aggressive and rather violent, your basic hard ass bad ass. He was one of those boys who mothers warned their daughters about. He could do anything so long as it interested him and he had an intelligent, active mind though you wouldn't think so at first glance. But he had trouble organizing and handling his responsibilities. He was known to have psychotic and pyro tendencies and to be very spontaneous. He always hid his emotions, thinking they were signs of weakness, which made it very hard to tell what he was feeling. Except for when he was angry or irritated. But there was another side to Dilandau, one he kept hidden. A more emotional side to which only a few close friends had witnessed, Satori being one of these people. Deep down he was afraid to be alone, and even though he wouldn't say it, he loved his friends very much. He wore black pants and a red blouse (with the sleeves rolled up) and a black tank top underneath of that. Surely a great example of a Leo.

Gatti had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Though he had a very independent nature, he was very friendly, approachable, and generous. He could be very spontaneous, and was an expressive, and talkative person. He liked exploring new ideas and he could make you feel like the greatest person alive. He had amazing loyalty towards his friends and loved ones. Generally he was good-natured, though at times he could be rather blunt and sarcastic. He was a good friend and loved fun and a good challenge. He was also a bit of a clown but he could be serious when the situation called for it. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with an orange and yellow symbol on it. He was beaming widely, for he couldn't wait to see his friend's faces when Satori walked out on that stage. He was yet another Sagittarius.

Next there's the currently whistling Chesta who had blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He was a kind, gentle person who cared about all of his friends and was very loyal to them. He was a very responsible person who treasured his family and home. He was always fair, patient, and understanding. He wasn't an aggressive person and didn't like to cause issues. He had a charming, easy-going nature that puts the people around him at ease. Though many would say he was timid, he could be as vicious as anyone when he had to be. He wore khaki pants and a green T-shirt with a tiger and oriental characters on it. He had some idea that something was up, but just thought of it as another night with his friends. Capricorn was his birth sign.

Dallet (nearly asleep) had shoulder length dark brown hair and charming pale lilac eyes. He had an expressive, idealistic and inspirational nature. He's a very understanding and kind person but sometimes he had the tendency to assume too heavy a burden of responsibility for others. Very creative and funny, he can make anyone smile, and sometimes he's been known to act like a brainless idiot. Dallet, being the understanding guy he is, always provides some constructive advice or assistance to those in need. Though he can be kind of iffy, he tries to look at things in different perspectives to gain better understanding. He's usually very optimistic, but sometimes he questions himself too much which leads to failure. He's a great guy and fun to be around. He was wearing a white tank top with a short-sleeved button up shirt over it and jeans. Oh look, he's fallen asleep...One of the world's many Taureans who can sleep upright.

Standing with his arms crossed was Migel who had Hazel eyes and light brown hair with his bangs covering part of his face. He was a very independent person who liked travel and new experiences. He had a dynamic and enthusiastic personality, and was ready to accept any challenge thrown at him. He was always one to react strongly to injustice and would go out of his own way to achieve balance and fairness. He believes in his instinct and at times can be very emotional, though he can be a goof ball and easily confused. He's stubborn and occasionally has the need to prove himself. He's very, very, clever and known to be mischievous. He was wearing a white Tommy T-shirt and jeans. He was curious as to what was going on with Kira, but at the same time was afraid of what she might be plotting. An Aries at heart and boy was he stubborn.

Then there's the content Viole, who has a long mane of violet purple locks and deep purple eyes. Viole is a sensitive and intuitive person, who's very creative and excels in the arts. He has a desire to help people, and sometimes is influenced by others' thoughts without realizing it. He's super intelligent and understanding, and a love for fine things. Some would call him stuck up and rich, but just because he liked expensive things didn't mean he was a jerk. In fact he was quite the lady charmer. He's always there when you need him and always willing to listen to others. Kind and charming by nature, he has a very trusting personality and holds morals and honor highly. He had on black pants and a loose, long-sleeved button up purple shirt. He too noticed that something was up with Gatti and Eiji (not to mention that Kira being missing was kind of weird) and figured he shouldn't be surprised if something 'extra odd' might happen. Libra was his sign.

And finally there's Guimel. He has curly, wool like tinted green hair and dark green eyes. He was the quiet type and very shrewd. He's very thorough at anything he does and is very observant and analytical. He has astounding patience with even the most detailed work and wouldn't have a problem with alphabetizing an entire library. He takes good care of what he owns and would do anything for his friends. He's very responsible and smart; he understands the importance of the little things, and does his best to keep the peace between his friends when there's a problem. He was also wary of the suspicious behaviors, and prayed that the end of this night wouldn't result with him in jail. Virgo was his zodiac sign.

The bouncers finally unattached the rope and motioned for the group to head on in. Dilandau muttered "Finally" under his breath and pushed past the others with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. The girls excitedly entered with the guys as Migel smacked Dallet, waking him up, "Hey! What was that for?"

Migel sweat dropped and started to go in, "Hurry up, we're going in now!"

"Right..." Dallet smiled sheepishly and quickly followed after Migel. The bouncers attached the rope as the group all went to the music-roaring club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus and Lonewolf486: (Sitting on couch in Lupicinus' living room watching Kill Bill Volume one with Hiei leaning against the wall eating an ice cream cone)

Lonewolf486: Is that much blood supposed to spurt like that? (Throws handful of beefjerky into mouth)

Lupicinus: I don't think so, but let's consult the expert (turns to Hiei) Can that really happen? (points to tv where many ppl from the crazy 88 gang are getting cut down with crazy amounts of blood spurting from their wounds)

Hiei: Hn.....only if you hit a major vein then its possible, obviously this Tarantino ningen has an obsession with incredulous amounts of blood loss...(notices ice cream trickling down the side of the cone and laps it up quickly)

Lonewolf486: I like Quinton Tarantino then (smiles)

Lupicinus: Well then, back to the movie


	8. Sparkle

Lupicinus, Lonewolf486, & Hiei: (Still watching Kill Bill in Lupicinus' Living room, though Hiei has eaten all of his ice cream now and during bathroom break time they whipped out the alcohol and are now all drunk.......and yes........even Hiei)

Lupicinus: Wow, they let ppl on to the planes with swords, kick ass!

Lonewolf486: (whose speech is incredibly slurred) I think they needs to lets us does that hers so we can like....have them here in our seat.........(hiccups and starts laughing at nothing)

Hiei: (Smiles stupidly as his face flushes scarlet) I don't like airplanes......too many humans and too little space...........(suddenly glares) stupid security guards trying to disarm me......let them try! (jumps on to coffee table triumphantly holding the remote like a sword) NO NINGEN CAN DEFEAT ME! I'll kill them if they try!

Lupicinus: Didn't Yusuke beat you..............

Hiei: (Stops and slumps to ground in shame) Only because Kurama the traitor helped him, i had a good plan, a great plan, but no, stupid fox had to go do the right thing..........

Lupicinus and Lonewolf486: (Crouch beside Hiei and rub his back comfortingly) There there, we're sure your plan was totally awesome

Lonewolf486: YEA! I would help you! (hiccups)

Lupicinus: You're one of the hottest guys off of the spirt detective team, don't worry

Hiei: I would thank you, but i dont thank humans...........but.....i like you two.......so thankyou........don't tell anyone i said that.......(passes out)

Lupicinus and Lonewolf486: (Both laugh and continue watching movie)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

The club's layout was this: As soon as you went in the doors, (after you were hit with the intense waves of music...) you descended down iron steps whose railing was lined with little neon lights and circle lights in the sides of the steps so you didn't fall in the club's dark atmosphere. After you made it down the stairs, you were now in the rear seating area that was filled with tables and booths. There were two seating areas, one level as you just came off of the steps, and another smaller area beside and in front pf the large dance floor. To get to the second seating area and to the dance floor, you just went through openings in the low black divider of the areas that was low enough so those sitting in the rear seating area could see the rest of the club from their seats and then down four steps.

The dance floor was in the middle and to the left of it was the large bar. Beyond the dance floor was a stage and on both sides of the stage were large screens. When music was playing, different animations of different colors and designs were played on them. Scattered about the perimeter of the dance floor were smaller tables that only seated two or four. The clubs atmosphere was dark and lights of all different colors flashed over the dance floor. In the seating area long modern lights, that were dimmed, were suspended from the ceiling directly over each of the tables and booths so people could see a bit more clearly. The flooring in the seating areas was durable and waterproof carpeting. The booths and chairs were black, and the tables were black and gray marble with little multicolored orb lights in the middle of them. The DJ station was to the right of the stage and techno music poured loudly from the speakers placed throughout the club. The dance floor was huge and was made of large black squared tiles with all sorts of lights and designs shining down on it. This was the Club Twilight, one of the most popular clubs in town.

The group had taken a seat in a large circular black booth. The girls immediately ran for the dance floor after leaving their purses and bags to be guarded by the boys, and Viole had wandered off to the bathroom after complaining about some bad brie cheese and wheat crackers he had ate for lunch. They had already ordered drinks and received them surprisingly fast as packed as the club was tonight. The guys were all immersed in chat except for Dilandau, who was dead bored and had one leg up on the booth while he fiddled with the oddly shaped little lamp in the middle of the table.

Angry and irritated he scowled, "Been here 2 minutes and I'm already bored. Someone remind me why I decided to come?"

Migel took a big sip of his mountain dew and leaned back, "Because Kira asked you to come. She seemed pretty psyched, so I guess something special is going to happen. Maybe she's going to sing. After all, it is a karaoke contest tonight."

Dilandau glanced over at Migel, and then stood up, jumping over the back of the booth. They all stared at him questioningly as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. He was being especially careful not to get too close to the massive dance floor packed full with people busting out their moves. His cursed good looks attracted the girls crazily.

Migel shrugged at Dilandau's actions and laid back against the cushioning booth, "Wow, I was surprised he even came. But I'm glad he did."

Chesta chuckled and shook his head, "He doesn't have a problem with going out, he has a problem with WHO he will be with when he does."

Dallet, Migel, and Chesta laughed. Guimel was smiling at the wonder of the club while Gatti zoned out on his drink, peering deeply into the clear liquid (Hehe, I can't wait, they're right about Kira entering the contest, but she won't be the only one up there....haha...)

Guimel glanced at Gatti concerned, "Gatti! You alive over there?"

"Huh?" He looked over at them as they stared at him curiously.

He began to panic, "I was-"

Dallet's eyes widened and he pointed out into the club, "Look at Viole! What a liar! Going to the bathroom my ass!"

Gatti sighed in relief that they focused their attention elsewhere or else they might have forced the 'surprise' out of him.

They all looked out into the dance floor and spotted Viole being dragged out by two giggling girls. Viole hung his head in defeat and began to dance after they had begged him for a few seconds.

Dallet threw his arm over Guimel's shoulder, causing him to yelp. Dallet poked his forehead playfully, "He's always getting dragged off like that, Guimel, I think you need to take some pointers from the king of Woo so you can get girls crawling all over you like that!"

Guimel pulled Dallet off of him and brushed off his shoulder, "That's quite alright Dallet. I'm fine right where I am. And I hope you aren't considering yourself the King of woo..."

They all looked up as a girl with short curly bleach blond hair and purple eyes smacked her hands down on their table causing the guys to jump, and beamed mischievously at Guimel.

She winked seductively, "Hi there cutie pie. Come dance!"

Migel sighed, "My speechless friend here doesn't like dancing, so I doubt a spunky girl like you would be his type."

She shot him a challenging glare before slipping into a southern accent, "Well you see there bud, I looooove them little sheep critters and your friend here is such a cutie pie. I'm sure I can get him to dance. I work at a sheep farm and I can hog tie sheep like a police officer wins a doughnut eating contest."

Dallet laughed and stood up so Guimel could get out. Guimel just sat there staring at the girl, dumbfounded and gaping at her.

Guimel was too slow to piece together what was going on, and before he knew it, the girl was hastily yanking him out of the booth and dragging him over to the dance floor. He looked back pleadingly at his friends, but they only waved and raised their drinks to him in a toast.

Chesta laughed, "Poor Guimel, he'll never come out with us again after tonight."

Migel chuckled and patted Chesta on the back, "Sure he will, he knows he likes it."

Gatti sniggered and stood up, "Well fellas, I'm going to go roam, guard our stuff well." He saluted them and walked away quickly.

Migel lifted up his left arm and sniffed his armpit, "I don't stink do I?"

Chesta rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, which read 7:55.

Dilandau grinned as he spotted an unattended bottle of Smirnoff Ice that still had the lime slice in the nozzle. It was sitting on an un-occupied table.

"Well, well, must be my lucky day."

He casually walked over and snatched it off the table. He plucked out the lime and took a long swig. He took a seat at an empty table over in the corner to the right of the dance floor. He didn't like being that close to it, and he knew he was probably setting himself up to be asked to dance with some air headed girl, but he didn't care. He stared at the bottle and then took another drink. He looked up at the empty stage as a green haired girl with glasses trotted over to the microphone in the center front of the stage. She motioned towards the DJ and he turned down the music, causing all those currently dancing to look towards the stage as the neon green haired girl's image appeared on the screens.

She adjusted the microphone to her height and cleared her throat before beginning, "Ahem! Hello and welcome to Club Twilight's annual karaoke contest! I'll be your host for this evening! My name is Erica! The contest will begin at 8:00 on the dot, and I must say! We have tons of entries tonight ladies and gentlemen!"

The club broke out into an uproar of applause, whistling, and wooting.

"Now I hope you're all ready! I know there's going to be lots of talented young ladies and men, and I also know we're going to have a few...erm...duds... But let's be nice and give them a round of applause anyway! Because it is really nerve racking to come up here before YOU! The awesome club goers of Club Twilight!" With that she gave a twirl and spun over to the DJ, "All music has been brought to you by our totally bonzer disk jockey, Ethan!"

The DJ waved and played on his synthesizer, shaking his head of blue hair with the beat, and the many colorful lights reflecting off of his goggles. The crowd burst into another fit of cheering.

Dilandau shook his head and rolled his eyes as the Erica girl skipped back over to the middle of the stage and with a few flashy hand movements, acted like she chucked something onto both of the screens, causing two big timers to appear on each of them.

"Now! When the timers reach ZEROOOO is when our many contestants will sing their souls out and maybe take home a prize of 400 dollars! Until then! Continue enjoying yourselves at our club! And come back any time!" She waved perkily and ran off behind stage.

Dilandau took another swig of his drink as the timers began counting down, there was about 5 minutes left before the contest began. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he figured he had a good view and might as well watch the people who think they had talent make fools out of themselves. He laughed and continued to drink.

Gatti looked behind him to make sure none of the guys had seen him walk to the entrance of backstage and quickly snuck in.

He scanned over the many people looking for two in particular, "Now... Where are they?"

There were tons of people pruning themselves and testing their voices backstage in preparation for the contest. There were girls as well as guys. Some of the people looked like whores or princesses and some looked like NSync wannabes and rappers. He stood on his toes to look out over the crowd until he spotted who he was looking for, "Aha!"

He pardoned his way through the masses until he reached Kira and Satori who were sitting on the black leather couch talking.

He stood there for a while, dazed by how friggin hot they looked.

Kira and Satori sweat dropped, "Yes Gatti?"

He shook himself out of his trance and smiled, "I came to see if you guys were ready and rearing to go. Damn, you guys are looking hot!"

Kira and Satori laughed, "Not looking too bad yourself Gatti. We've already seen the roster sheet, and as it would be. We're dead last."

Gatti frowned slightly, "Bummer, but then again the best is for last."

Satori smiled, "True, I can't wait either. The tension is so damn thick you could cut it with a knife!"

Kira put her arms behind her head and laid back, "So, uh, is everyone here?"

Gatti sat on the arm of the couch, "Yeah. The girls were dancing and I left Chesta and Migel and the others at the booth. Viole was last seen being dragged onto the dance floor with two girls. Some other girl dragged off Guimel, I didn't know who she was but she looked like a slut, I guess we should go rescue him sometime. I don't know where Dilandau is though."

Kira scoffed, "Wow, I didn't think he would show up."

Satori sighed and looked up at the ceiling (_It will be so nice to see them all again. I wonder how much they've changed...God I hope they understand, but if they don't I'm fully prepared to except the consequences.)_

Loreli, Eiji, Sonson, and Mina were dancing together in a little circle of their own, attracting the stares of many guys.

Mina grinned as one guy with spiked blonde hair came up to her, "Hey there, mind if I have this dance?"

She grinned seductively and got closer to him as the pace of the song quickened, "Sure hotty. If you can keep up."

Sonson walked over to a fairly handsome guy with short chocolate hair she'd been eyeing, and stepped between him and the girl he was dancing with, "Mind if I cut in?" he had looked rather unhappy dancing with this girl so she had figured she could help him out.

The guy seemed fairly relieved, "NO! Not at all!"

They grinned at each other and began to bump and grind, leaving the girl fuming, who later stomped over towards the bathroom muttering something along the lines of 'No good tramp, guy stealing whore'.

Eiji and Loreli were also asked to dance with rather handsome fellows. Eiji was having a good time swing dancing with her black haired and fairly suave partner, while Loreli couldn't help but keep looking over towards the DJ, Ethan. He was tall and lean and had black eyeliner on and many piercings. She thought he looked gorgeous.

Her partner noticed, "Hey, something wrong?" His green eyes flashed slight concern.

She looked back at him, blushing slightly, "Oh! No, nothing is wrong, I'm ok..."

He raised an eyebrow and twirled her, "Alright, you looked kind of distant there."

She faked a smile, and her eyes once again wandered over to the DJ (_Why do I keep looking at the fucking DJ! I mean sure he has rich, blue hair, a few piercings, and a noticeable tattoo, and rippling muscles under that tight sleeveless shirt.... Dammit!!!! Arg! .... That must be it. I like his music. Yes, the DJ has very nice muscles... I MEAN MUSIC!)_

She groaned and realized how pathetic her partner's many attempts to impress her with his moves were. Oh well, good thing she had something to focus on eh?

Viole had managed to tear away from his newly formed fan club girls, and had returned to the booth where Chesta, Dallet, and Migel were sitting.

**4 Minutes later**

Dallet laughed at Viole's story on how he had intended on going to the bathroom, but ended up getting dragged off by the girls, "Wow Viole, they just kind of flock to you. It must be your charming, James bond aura."

Chesta chuckled as Viole sighed and took a drink of his tea, "Hey, that's fine as long as he doesn't bring the herd over this way. We had strict orders not to leave the booth unguarded for any purpose, and Guimel seems to have forgotten that tiny fact." Chesta cringed as he spotted poor Guimel trying to escape the whore lady's grip on him.

Viole leaned on his elbow, taking notice to the lack of population at the table, "Hey, where'd Gatti and Dilandau get to?"

Migel crossed his arms and had an unsure look on his face, "Dilandau hopped the booth and wandered off to who knows where. And Gatti slinked off, again I don't know where to."

Chesta sat back with a thinking look, "Yeah, did you guys notice that something was going on? Kira's not here and I just have a feeling something is going to happen. I don't know if it's good or bad."

Dallet began blowing bubbles in his drink, "I noticed Kira was acting weird. Kind of hyper yet very, very....um... odd."

The others agreed to his words.

A loud bell noise went off and everyone looked towards the stage as the timers both read zero and Erica appeared on stage again.

"Ahem! Well gals and gents! It's time to begin the contest! The first young lady to be performing for you tonight is Stacy Magello! She'll be singing the Milkshake song!"

Erica scurried off stage as a girl dressed in fishnets and pink short shorts, high heels, and a neon pink halter-top, made her way to the center of the stage. She had double buns in her strawberry red hair. Once there she took the microphone off it's pole and winked at the DJ. Ethan cringed, but began playing the song as the girl started moving in very, very, very scary ways. Let's just say she must have mistaken the club for a strip joint with those moves...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus, Lonewolf486, & Hiei: (Movie has ended and all 3 of them had fallen asleep cuddled up on the floor together)

Suddenly a portal opens up on ceiling and four people fall through it and land on the couch

L, Lw, and Hiei wake up with a start and the girls grab on to him like a big teddy bear

Lupicinus: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Lonewolf486: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH SHOES STILL ON!........(hiccups)

Hiei: (reaches for katana but doesn't have it on him) Damn, guess ill have to use the dark dragon

Lupicinus: (tackles Hiei) NOOOOOO mom will kill me if i burn the furniture!

Hiei:..............Hn............fine......

The four ppl stand up and it turns out to be Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige

Tsume: Where the hell are we

Toboe: Is this paradise?

Kiba: (looks at L, Lw, and Hiei and gets into a defensive position) Who are you people! Where are we?

Lonewolf486: WHat?! (turns to Lupicinus) He did NOT just talk to me in that tone! He may be hot! But still.....

Lupicinus: Yea, i think he did (stands up holding Hiei like a teddy bear and glares at them) You are in MY living room in MY house! .........You're not figments of my delusional brain that is currently swimming in alcohol are you.....?

Hiei: Baka......

Hige: What the hell? We're looking for Paradise! How did we end up here!

Lupicinus: We don't know, you're the ones who fell outta my ceiling, but in the mean time how about we go onto the deck and talk about it. Beef jerky anyone?

Hiei: Ice cream.....?

Lonewolf486: (Grabs Kiba and hauls out to deck) I want soda tooo bring out all the munchies you possess!

Tsume: I don't trust you........(glares at Lupicinus)

Lupicinus: Well then mr. leather dominatrix you can just sit there and pout

Hiei: Icecream.........?!

Lupicinus: Yes..........ice cream.......(heads into kitchen with Hiei in tow)

Others head out onto deck after Kiba


	9. Ew a Surprise

L, Lw, Hiei, Tsume, Kiba, and Hige are all drunk off their asses with the exception of Toboe who is in fact too young to drink

Lonewolf486: A flower girl?! Who does that!

Lupicinus: SHE does!

Kibe: (Blushes and pouts, then draws circles on the table idly) She's nice and she smells goood, she's leading us to paradise.....

Tsume: (Laughs sarcastically) SURE! We've been wandering around for weeks!

Hige: Yea, it takes us days sometimes to find food!

TSume: Food is all you think about porky!

Hige: (stands up growling) Do not!

Tsume: (rises to the challenge) DO SO FATTY!

Toboe: (whines) guuuuuuysss, stop it.......

Hiei: (is passed out on lawn chair with cartons of ice cream surrounding him, all of which are empty)

Lupicinus: SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Listen!

everyone listens

Hige: What are we listening for?

Kiba: (stands) somethings coming............

Lonewolf486: Huh? What?

A faint musical tune is heard in the distance and suddenly on the next street over they all see an ice cream truck drive by and on the side is a large label that says PARADISE and in small letters ice cream.

Toboe: LOOK!

TSume: (Gasps) Do you think ......?

Kiba: Maybe its a guide, lets follow it!

All turn into wolves and chase after. Suddenly Hiei wakes up and sees the ice cream truck, he is overcome with the ice cream blood lust and chases after it as well.

Lupicinus: NOOOOOOOOOOOO COME BACK!!!!

Lonewolf486: HURRY AFTER THOSE WOLVES AND FIRE DEMON!

(chases after)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Who thoughtthe milkshake songcould sound good if sung by a girl decked in pink with moves good enough for the finest strip joint in town. The whole club had been rather shocked that the skanky girl on stage had actually been able to sing, as a matter of fact, she sounded better than the artist who had sung it. After she had taken her bow and the applause died down, Erica returned to front center clapping and congratulating the girl as she went behind stage.

Erica smiled and motioned towards the retreating girl, "WOW! She was quite fantastic wouldn't you say?"

The crowd cheered and several people whistled.

Erica was pleased with the peoples' enthusiasm, "Wonderful! Now, moving on to our next contestant, we have Davey Lenardo! Who for your pleasure tonight will be singing 'It's Gonna be me' Now here he is!"

Erica trotted back over to her spot beside the DJ station as a young, tall and lanky looking fellow proceeded to the microphone in the center of the stage. He was dressed in tight leather pants and a sleeve-less vinyl black top. His hair was gelled back and he looked like a member of the fab five, you know, the culture one....queer eye for the straight guy...

He grinned and took the microphone; in a few seconds Ethan started the music. He began to sing and do the choreography from the music video. He was pretty good to those who were die hard NSync fans...or homosexuals... But he was terrible to those who despised the dead boy band.

Dilandau cringed at his unnaturally high-pitched feminine voice, and got up.

"Must have been kicked in the balls a few times too many..."

His bottle was now empty and he had gotten thirsty again, not to mention he was getting pissed of by all of the girls (and guys) who had come up to him asking for him to dance. Back to his drink problem, he had no money to get another one, so he figured one of the guys would give him some. He was making his way back towards the booth when he spotted Gatti through the crowd, being shoved out of the backstage door. Dilandau raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, curious as to why he was backstage in the first place.

Gatti was brushing out his pants when Dilandau came up to him. When Gatti noticed his shadow looming over him, he stiffened and put on an unsurprised smile, "Oh, hey....er..... Dilandau...."

Dilandau smirked, "And just what were you doing backstage? Planned on giving karaoke a shot?"

Gatti smiled nervously, "No, no! I was just, talking to some people I knew...really...."

Dilandau knew he was hiding something, Gatti could never lie well, "Oh, really? Just who is it back there you know, maybe I could have a little chat with them. I'm not fairing any better out here..."

Gatti knew he was on to him, how could he tell? It's Dilandau, Dilandau doesn't think striking up some pointless conversation with some stranger would be fun. (_Why can't I ever lie to him?!) _Gatti whimpered inwardly.

Gatti suddenly grinned, "Yeah right, since when can you and Kira talk and not have an argument break out?" (That should put him off the trail...)

Dilandau's eyes widened, "That's who you were talking to? Humph, but then who was the other person. You did say 'some people you knew'."

Gatti bit his lip and scratched his head, "Another girl...that's all..."

Dilandau cocked his head eyeing Gatti like a piece of insignificant fodder, "Another girl. You're hiding something; you always act suspicious when something big is going on. What might that big something be?"

"Nothing! You know I can't lie to you mother!" Gatti clasped his hands together and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Dilandau growled and narrowed his eyes, and then he swiftly punched Gatti in the nose... lightly of course.

Gatti held his nose tenderly, leaping about in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Dilandau laughed, "Suck it up you baby, it didn't hurt that bad."

Gatti pouted, and since he was holding his nose, you can only imagine how he sounded, "Yes it did, I'm surprised it hasn't began to bleed yet..."

Suddenly the backstage door swung open and Kira, looking like she just had a huge laughing fit, burst out of the door and slammed it behind her, cheeks flushed with blood. She was panting heavily and grinning. She caught her breath and finally noticed Gatti and Dilandau Standing in front of her.

She paused for a moment and then gathered herself since she hadn't expected Dilandau to be there, "Uh, hi...er...Dilandau? Oh, Gatti, glad I caught you before you left. Could you go get us drinks? We're thirsty!"

Gatti looked at Dilandau and then to Kira, "Uh, sure thing. What do you want?" He flashed her a warning look explaining that Dilandau was on to them.

Kira's eyes widened and she casually shrugged, "Vanilla coke will do."

Gatti nodded, "Ok, vanilla coke for you. And what does Sa-"

Kira quickly cut him off, "She wants cherry coke!"

Dilandau looked at them both curiously, "Sa? What the hell are you two hiding!"

Gatti could clearly see Dilandau was getting angry. He sighed and beamed, "It's a surprise, and you're going to ruin it for yourself with all of your snooping. Just chill out and wait. I think this is a surprise you're going to like Dilandau. Or...not like..."

Kira rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Listen Mr. Hardass. Take a seat and wait, though I know patience is not one of your strong points, but deal with it! Just wait, Dilandau, just wait....please?"

Dilandau was a bit surprised already, "Please? HAH! What the hell has got you being so nice all of a sudden?"

She stared him straight in the eye, "At the request of an old friend, she said stop being so bitchy to him all the time, he's seen his share of demons as have you. Quote un quote."

Dilandau was really confused now (What the fuck?) "Who the hell is this 'friend' and what business do they have to tell others that I deserve kindness. I don't need anyone's pity dammit!"

Kira groaned frustratedly, "Rrrrrrr! OF course only _you_ would be insulted by _something_ like that Dilandau! You're lucky that you have people who care about you even though you constantly push us away!"

Kira glared at him and slipped back inside, slamming the door as she did. Gatti didn't know what to take of the situation so he slinked off to get the requested drinks, leaving Dilandau glaring at the door like he was about to set it on fire.

Dilandau scowled as he watched Gatti go. He too was about to continue towards the table but just then he heard Kira talking with someone and he got closer to the door to hear (_Yeah, I know I'm nosey, but, that other voice, it sounds unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. What the fuck..._)

Kira groaned as she leaned against the door, "You know I really don't see why I should have to be nice to him. I mean you heard how he took it!"

The other voice sounded amused, "Yeah, I heard. You know he's your friend too, you should start acting like it. But of course you're both too proud to do it." the other person laughed.

Kira sighed, "He's a jerk! I've never met anyone so aggravating! I mean, he's cute but that's all he's got going for him."

Dilandau heard the other girl sigh, "So, has he changed that much?"

"Yes, actually he has changed a bit. He's not so talkative, very withdrawn. And, well, everyone's quite worried about him. He seems so distant now a days..."

"Perhaps with some time, I can begin to help him find himself again. Challenges pose no problem."

"Hopefully, for everyone's sake. I think you'd be the one to reach him. That is, if he'll remember you...and forgive you. You've changed a lot in appearance you know..."

Dilandau's eyes grew as big as saucers (_That voice, no, it couldn't be...no, of course not. She left without a trace, WHY would she come back... there's nothing for a girl like that here in this town...nothing but bad memories...)_

A sudden grief overtook him and he decided to screw getting a drink, and just return to his seat, though getting wasted to forget was his nightly ritual. He sunk down into his chair and glanced up at the stage with sad eyes. The Erica girl once more made her way cheerily to the center after a fat girl had retreated behind the backstage door.

(_Her optimistic attitude... it makes me sick..._)

"Well, that was our seventh contestant for tonight and we still have more to come! Now, up next is Fred Skell! He'll be singing 'Don't want to miss a thing' a song I love to death!"

Erica smiled and laughed as she ran over to the DJ station again, fidgeting anxiously, obviously obsessed with Aerosmith. Fred sighed and strode over to center stage, waving at the audience while he waited to begin.

The Fred fellow took a deep breath and waited for the music to begin. Once it did, he began.

Dilandau clenched his fists as 'Fred' sang. She had liked that song too. He squeezed his eyes shut and growled. His anger got the best of him and he violently stood up and roared, causing several people to stare at him.

He glared at them all, "What are you looking at?!"

They turned away their glances and he sat back down mumbling, "What do they know... the biggest situations they probably ever had to deal with was deciding which outfits matched which pair of fucking shoes..."

He laid his head down and closed his eyes (_Why, why does it hurt so much? Why now? Why here? Why... why does it hurt when I think of her_...) He sat there letting the song wash over him. But unfortunately, the only thing it did was cut open old wounds like a freshly sharpened cleaver. Iron chef Hooah!

17 minutes later

Dallet, Migel, Viole, and Chesta were all now wearing party bands brightly colored sashes that are tied around the forehead and they were also singing.

In unison, "Wano wano! Ooooooooo! Let my people go! Na na na na! O walo walo! Oooooo! Let my people go! Falala laaa!"

They stopped and began to laugh hysterically.

Dallet hit the table as he began to laugh even harder, "HAHHAHA! I laughs I don't even think that's really how it goes!" He nearly gagged as he continued to laugh.

Chesta was holding his sides chuckling, "Oh well! At least we can say we're original!"

Viole was laughing into his arms on the verge of tears, "I must say, we should've tried out for the 400 dollars! We might have actually won!"

Migel had fallen over on the booth from laughing so hard, "I laughs I would fall apart on stage!"

They all continued laughing as Sonson, Eiji, and Loreli headed towards them from the dance floor. A bit tired and flustered, but smiling.

They stopped in front of the booth and looked at the guys in utter confusion.

Sonson stepped forward and poked Viole on the head, "Uh, what's funny may I ask?"

He looked up at her for a second, and then broke out into a new fit of laughter into his arms.

Sonson sweat dropped.

Loreli and Eiji looked at each other, and then they too started laughing. After a few minutes they ceased and turned their attentions to the stage when Erica walked out onto it. They hadn't even realized that three more contestants had already gone.

Erica beamed proudly, but now she seemed a bit more serious, "Now! Beloved club goers! Just in a few minutes you'll see the very last contestants, and then! We shall decide WHO GETS TO GO HOME WITH 400 DOLLARS!"

The club gave one of its best cheers loud enough to put a fire truck's siren to shame.

Erica threw her hands up, "I'm so glad you're as excited as I am! Now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you! Our final two contestants! Kira EFIMIA and Satori IRERNO!"

The girls' smiles froze and they looked at the stage like their lives depended on it. The guys too had also stopped laughing and could only merely gaze at the empty stage, waiting to see what would come out from behind those backstage doors. Maybe a ghost, a prank, or maybe the real thing, only in a few seconds would they know.

Across the club Dilandau's head immediately shot up in disbelief, red eyes wide and unsure, "No... no way..." He looked at the stage hopefully, praying that his ears hadn't heard wrong. But then again, maybe he did wish it to be a mistake....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus and Lonewolf486 give up running after the first mile and collapse on curb

Lupicinus: I can't believe it! They ditched us for an ice cream truck!

Lonewolf486: Its tough being cool unloved people

both sulk


	10. Winners

Lupicinus: (Panting heavily and hiding behind a large rock) Dear gods save save me......(gulps and peeks around the rock, seeing two little gnomes with cattle prods searching the area).......shit.......(Hides again) What do I do? What kills gnomes! I kill one and two replace it!

Gnome 1: I think I heard something braga braga!

Gnome 2: Really where muka muka?

Gnome 1: Over behind that big rock braga braga!

Gnome 2: (turns on cattle prod and heads over)

Gnome 1: (follows and turns on prod as well)

Gnome 1 and 2 jump over rock and corner Lupicinus: HAH! We have you now mortal muka muka!

Lupicinus: (Yells and kicks them over but gnome 2 manages to electricute her rendering her knocked out)

Gnome 2: She's a nuisance i hate this job!..........muka muka......

Gnome 1: Master will be pleased so deal with it braga braga (ties up L with magic vines and drags her off to the tree god)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10:**

**The backstage path to the stage**

Kira stopped peeking out at the crowd and turned to Satori once she had heard their names been called. Kira looked over smugly at her moon haired friend, "You ready?"

Satori took a deep breath and adjusted her guitar one last time to make sure it was in tune, "As ready as I'll ever be..." She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation. She was ready to meet the gazes of her friends, be them gazes of disgust and hate, or stares of acceptance and joy.

Kira smiled put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Let's have fun, and who cares if we don't win, even though we're going to. And if we do lose we'll jump the winner and steal their prize money!"

Satori grinned, "I don't care about winning, how many times do best friends get to sing a song about their friendship, and maybe even get 400 dollars for it. Tonight is one night I'm going to remember no matter the outcome."

Kira and Satori beamed at each and then raced out on stage.

Everyone was staring at the stage as Kira and Satori came out with microphone headsets on, and Satori with her guitar. They gained a few catcalls and such, as Erica ran off to the DJ station again. They stopped at center stage and made the adjustments to their head sets and such as they waited for Ethan to play their music.

**At the booth**

Eiji giggled as she saw them both come out on stage, "GO KIRA AND SATORI!"

The guys and girls stared at Eiji dumbfounded.

Loreli was confused, "You knew didn't you?"

Eiji nodded happily, "This was the surprise."

Sonson looked at her and then back to the stage, "Wow, she's really back then..."

All the guys could do was stare. Viole and Chesta (Who was also staring at Kira, she just looked so damn hot up there!) sat there flabbergasted while Dallet rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Migel look totally hypnotized.

Gatti ran up to them with the vanilla and cherry cokes he was supposed to get for Kira and Satori and sat down at the booth, "Surprise, surprise eh? Yup that's Satori all right, even though she's changed a bit in appearance."

Viole looked over at him and in a calm voice asked, "How long has she been back?"

The others, even though they were still looking at the stage, were listening for the answer as well.

Gatti took a sip out of Kira's drink as he looked up thoughtfully, "Since about Sunday I guess. She was at school today too. That's why I wasn't at lunch. We didn't come see you because she had wanted to surprise you guys tonight." He had nearly finished the vanilla coke when he set it back on the table and looked at all of his friends. Viole and Eiji were the only ones looking at him. He examined their faces; they mostly held surprise not anything indicating hate. Eiji and Gatti looked at each other nervously before looking back up at the stage. Viole also returned his gaze to the vibrantly lit area.

Dilandau stared wide-eyed and gaping up at Satori, a lump forming in his throat and breathing becoming harder by the second. He didn't know whether his eyes were deceiving him, but he didn't know if he was really ready for her to be back, he had just gotten over her. It had been so long, and she had changed a good sum. In fact he thought she looked...well...beautiful! But so many questions were aching at the back of his mind. Where had she been all this time? Why did she go? Why didn't she tell him? Why, why had she broken her promise?

His mind went blank as both Satori and Kira stepped up to front of the stage and shot each other an encouraging smile. Dilandau shivered as Satori began to play her guitar. Satori nodded over at the DJ, indicating their readiness, and Ethan began to add the rest of the music for the song. Their sweet voices echoed throughout the club like the clearest bells as they began their duet.

(Satori's singing is bold and Kira's singing is italic. When they sing at the same time it's underlined)

**When I think of what I've been through**

**I can see, that you've always been there for me**

**To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do**

**Without you, all of my dreams would not come true**

_You were the one_

**That I had hoped for**

_Now my life_

**Means so much more**

_Now we can be,_ **together forever**

_For ever_

_Just you and me_

**I'm here for you; you're here for me**

_It was you who showed me_ I've got a friend in you

_I_ _always knew that_ you'd be right here _for me_

And It was you

_Who'd stand with me when the_ skies _were blue_

_It was you who stayed by my side._ It was you!

**Since the day you came in my life, I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side**

**Then you grew; you're a friend to me**

**In my heart forever you will always be**

_You were the one,_** the one**

_That I had hoped for_

**I been hoping**

_Now my life_ means _so much more_

**Means so much to me!**

_Now we can be_

_Together forever_, **together you and me**

_Just you and me_

_There for each other_

It was you _who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that you 'd be right here_

**Be right here for me**

_And it was you who'd stand with me when the skies were blue_

**When the skies were blue**

_And it was you who stayed by my side_

It was you

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

**Who showed me I got a friend**

_I always knew that'd you be right here_

**You'd be right here for me**

_And it was you who'd stand with me_ when the skies were blue  
_And it was you who stayed by my side_

**It was**

_It was you_

_It was you who was always right by my side_

**If I just can't do it, you helped me through it**

**We're friends forever,** like best friends should be

**You'll always be!**

_A special part of me!_

**It was you!**

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

**I finally found a friend!**

_I always knew that'd you be right here for me_

**It was you! It was you!**

_And it was you who'd stand with me when skies were blue_

**Who'd stand with me when skies were blue!**

_And it was you who stayed by my side_

_It was you_

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that'd you be right here for me_

**Be right here for me! Be right here for me!**

_And it was you who'd stand with me when Skies were blue_

_And it was you_ who was by my side

It was you!

**It was you**

**Who showed me I got a friend**

**I always knew** _that'd you be right there_

**It was you**

And It was you _I knew that I could count on you_

_It was you who showed me I got a friend in you_

_I always knew that'd you be right there for me_

**It was you! Who showed me! I got a friend!**

_And it was you who'd stand with me when skies were blue_

**It was you! Who showed me! I got a friend**

_And it was you who stayed by my side_

**It was you**

You are a friend to me

It was you.

As soon as Satori's hand stopped playing and rested on the guitar strap, the whole entire club erupted into tremendous cheering. The cheering was so loud, that it set off several car alarms parked outside.

Kira and Satori both were beaming as they bowed. Erica shrieked happily and ran out to the stage. She appeared between the two and threw her arms around their necks.

"Club goers! What an amazing duo! Now I must request your silence for the reading of the winner and or winners of Club Twilight's annual karaoke contest!"

The club settled down a bit as a stage attendant ran an envelope out to Erica which contained the judges'winning selection.Erica smiled brightly andtore it open, reading its contents. She released Satori and Kira and walked to the very front of the stage and then spun around pointing at them.

"KIRA EFIMIA AND SATORI IRERNO ARE OUR WINNERS FOR TONIGHT'S CONTEST! YOU'VE WON 400 DOLLARS!"

The club once again broke out into applause, whistling, and hollering as Kira and Satori laughed and gave each other a high five. They both heard the shouting of their names and spotted Dallet, Migel, Chesta, Viole, Gatti, Loreli, Eiji, and Sonson all standing by their booth clapping and shouting at them. Kira and Satori waved back at them and then turned to accept the 4 one hundred dollar bills Erica had pulled out of her vest pocket.

"You guys did excellent! You really deserve it girls." She handed the money over to them and backed away clapping. They divided it in half between them and then took one more bow before retreating to back stage again. Once out of the sight of the crowds, they stopped in the hallway that led to the door to backstage. They screamed and hugged each other.

Kira let go of Satori and swirled, "We win, they lose! Time to celebrate by getting drunk!"

Satori threw her arms up to the sky and grinned, "Drunk til we can't even form sentences that don't make sense!"

Kira jumped on her, "Damn right!"

Satori grabbed her arm and led her quickly towards the door to backstage, "Let's go get wasted!"

They pushed through the doors and rushed into the vast backstage area which was still crowded with all the contestants.

They were greeted with even more cheering as they made their way through them all. Several of the other contestants were congratulating them as they walked by, while others shot them glares of jealousy or envy.

Kira faked a pout as they traveled towards the exit to their freedom, "Oh my, I think some of these people are mad at us for winning, whatever are we going to do. I can't stand it when people are mad at me because I'm better than they are!"

Satori rolled her eyes, "As you would say, 'I'm never going to see these people again who cares!'"

Kira smirked, "Hey, that's copyrighted material!"

Satori laughed and stuck her tongue out at Kira as she pushed open the door to go out into the club. As they made their way towards the booth the others were sitting at, lots of people congratulated them as they walked by.

A skinny punker girl with blonde hair waved at them as they passed, "Good job you two, it was totally awesome!"

Satori nodded in response to the girl while Kira said, "Thanks!"

A sandy haired guy gave them a thumbs up, and they smiled back at him.

Two guys walked up to them, "Hey there, can I get your number you were great."

His friend walked up to Satori, "Yeah, you were totally awesome, I would love to see you again."

Kira and Satori sweat dropped and walked past them, "Sorry, I think you're an over confident asshole."

"Sorry I think you're a dumbass playboy." Kira and Satori both flicked them off and continued towards the booth laughing hysterically as the two guys stood there with their esteem cut in two...actually...it was shattered to pieces.

They finally made it to the booth the others were sitting at. Kira walked up first and sat on the table, taking a long drink of her vanilla coke, "Hey it's gone already! Who the hell drank it!"

She sweat dropped when no one answered and realized they were all locked on to Satori who stood uncomfortably under their gazes.

Satori sighed irritated and cleared her throat, "I am well aware that some of you are very confused or unsure about how you are to react to my sudden presence, but I am here to assure you, that any pain or torment that was brought on by my sudden disappearance I truly apologize for. And I mean it when I say whatever you were feeling, it is not to go un said that I had not felt the same, that is unless you were glad that I was gone... But besides that, and if you did feel that way, um, that's fine, but I am truly sorry for it all, and I'm sure you're not all convinced, but please, hold your many questions tonight. I just want to have the first bit of fun I've had in a while, so please don't ask me any too...er... deep of a question. Keep it shallow if you're dying to ask one. And I know you have a right to know about the whole thing but there will be time for that later. I just want all of you to know, I did not want to go, but I HAD to go. There was no choice, and believe me when I say I wanted to tell you all so badly. But due to the circumstance, I was unable. I ask for your forgiveness for putting you through that, and I know some of you were hit harder by it than others, but if you feel that what I did was unforgivable, then I will understand if you despise, or hate me in any way. I did really miss you all..."

Satori blinked nervously as she scanned their faces. They all looked like a nuclear bomb went off right in front of their faces. Then slowly one by one they started to relax.

Sonson and Loreli (who had been standing if you recall) walked over and gave Satori a hug.

Loreli was laughing as she hugged her, "Wow! I can't believe you're really back! How are you!"

Satori smiled, surprised at how great they were being, "I'm fine!"

Sonson let her go and put her hand on her hip, "Well, well, look at you! You've changed so much!"

Satori held her hand over Sonson's head and grinned, "And I see that you've grown a few inches since I've been away!"

Sonson punched her playfully in the arm, "Shut up!"

Once those two let her go, the guys began getting out of the booth and shuffling over to Satori. Migel was the first to approach her. He looked her over and pulled at her shirt feeling the fabric. She could tell he was at a loss for words but knew later on she'd never be able to get him to shut up once the first shock passed, "Well Satori, glad you decided to come back..." With unsure steps he walked up and was about to hug her, but paused and looked for permission. She smiled and hugged him. He stiffened, but then adjusted and hugged her tightly in return. He let go and the rest of the guys began giving her welcome back hugs.

After that they all managed to squeeze into the booth. Conversation was endless.

Satori laughed as Dallet slid over her drink, "Wow Satori, I can't believe it's you, you're a babe!"

Satori shook her head, "Why thank you Dallet, how have you guys been?"

Viole smiled at her, "Well, it's a very long story, one we wouldn't have time to tell in full detail."

Chesta nodded, "Yeah Satori, You've only been gone like six years." He smiled cheerfully.

All Migel could do was stare at her. She noticed and raised an eyebrow, "Um, Migel? Are you ok?"

He shook himself out of his trance and beamed at her, "I just can't believe it. You're really back. You don't plan on taking off again do you?"

She looked down faintly smiling, "No, I plan to stay."

Gatti chuckled, "Glad to hear it!"

"Awesome!" Eiji smiled happily.

Satori smiled at them all. It was so good to see them again, and it did feel the same as it was with Kira. She felt like a big empty void had finally been filled as she looked around at her beloved friends' faces.

Kira was glad they were treating her good, but at the same time angry not even one had gotten upset and told her off so that Satori could see how serious her leaving had been. But she didn't want to ruin the moment so she continued drinking another vanilla coke she had ordered since Gatti had drank most of her last one, (_yeah, I'm glad to hear it, you're not going anywhere this time like you did before. I wish you could have seen what you did to us all... _)

Satori looked around, "Um, where are Guimel and... Dilandau? I thought Mina was here too..."

Loreli scratched her head and looked away, "Uh, Mina left with a guy...if you know what I mean..."

Satori sweat dropped.

Dallet shrugged, "We don't know where Dilandau got off to. Guimel is off with some scary woman."

Satori sighed, "Oh, I see."

Eiji folded her hands on the table and eyed Satori smiling, "So, do you think you could give us all a mild summary then if not the whole tale?"

Satori smiled, "You deserve much more than that, but yes I guess I can do at least that."

She took a sip of her drink and started telling them about how she had moved to Japan and a brief summary of what she had been up too these last five years.

**30 minutes later **

After Satori had finished, the others filled her in on what had been going on in their lives during her absence.

After the very long session of getting reacquainted with everyone, Satori heard her watch alarm go off. She pushed back her sleeve, reading the digital numbers which read 11:00.

_(Fuck, oh well, mom will understand I got caught up talking to the group, but I don't exactly want the guillotine just yet...)_ She looked up at her friends (_They're all having a good time, and I'm sure Kira planned on staying later than this, I'll just walk home, no big deal)_

Satori stood up with everyone's eyes following her, "Something wrong Satori?" Eiji looked at her questioningly.

Satori smiled at them, "Nope, I feel great, especially after I got to see you guys again. I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow at school?"

Chesta smiled, "No you won't tomorrow and Wednesday are holidays, we don't have school!"

Satori grinned, "Cool, then I guess we should plan something, give me a call if anything comes up. I'm going to head home now."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "And just how exactly do you plan on doing that? You rode here with me cuz your wasp got swatted."

Satori pointed to her feet, "See these, they move."

Everyone laughed, "Well, ok, just don't get hit by a car or anything."

Satori laughed at Viole's concern, "I'll manage, if all else fails I have two hundred dollars to pay for a cab. See you guys later!" She waved and slid out of the booth, walking towards the exit stairs. She received several congratulations from the people she passed who were sitting in the booths. She thanked them and hastily continued her way through the crowd for the stairs, trying not to get sucked up into conversation about her and Kira's performance.

Satori was about to go up the stairs when a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around to face a tall black haired guy with blue eyes who was grinning at her, "Hey there. You sang well tonight. So your name is Satori is it? Excuse me for being nosey but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation back there. Mind if I walked you home? What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to go home by yourself, there are some creeps out there who would be dying to get their hands on a pretty girl like you." He warned grimly and took a strand of her hair, playing with it between his fingers.

He smiled at her, causing her to feel uneasy. Satori took a step back and was about to bash his brains in with her guitar when someone tapped her on the shoulder...again.

She turned around only to be greeted by beautiful red eyes, "Ready for me to take you home..... Satori?" Her eyes widened in shock as she stared into them. She flinched; anger and hatred were swirling madly in them like a swarm of killer bees.

"D- Dilandau? I was, I was just looking for you..." She turned back around to face the other person, "I already have a ride..."

He put up his hands and backed away, "Oh, my bad, not a problem." He disappeared back into the crowd.

Satori turned around and managed a smirk, "Thanks for helping, even though I didn't need it D..."

Dilandau frowned and stared at her coldly, "Oh, of course I forgot, you don't need any help from anyone." he brushed past her forcefully and started up the stairs.

Satori tilted her head but quickly caught up and followed him out the door.

The air was pleasantly warm and smelled refreshing as Satori followed behind Dilandau. She stopped but he kept walking on the orange bathed pavement. She knew he was upset, but she smiled anyway. She finally got to see the one person she had missed almost as much as she had missed Kira.

"Thanks Dilandau, for everything, good night..."

Dilandau stopped briefly, fighting some inner conflict, but then continued walking towards the parking lot again without even looking back.

With that she turned and started walking up the street in the general direction of her house. Though she may have said it wasn't a long walk, it was fairly far. But she liked walking home nonetheless. She pulled on her black gloves and adjusted her guitar that was slung over her left shoulder.

She looked up as she heard a screech and saw Aeris flying overhead. Satori smiled and called back to her. Aeris flew down like a messenger of the heavens and landed on her right shoulder.

"You were supposed to be at home by now...and so was I heh..."

Aeris nuzzled Satori's cheek in response. Satori chuckled and continued walking up the sidewalk, unaware that she was being followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupicinus: (Wakes up and finds that shes tied to a tree with vine thats glowing green) WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM I?

Gnome 1: She is awake master!

From the shadow steps a man covered in a green leafy cloak so only his green eyes can be seen.

Tree god: You have fallen into my trap!

Lupicinus: Actually i was zapped, i didnt fall anywhere, so you're wrong HAH some god you are (sticks out tongue)

Tree god: (growls) You insolent human how dare you defy me! I shall now place an even more powerful curse on you and send many more gnomes to ruin your life! Is that funny now!?

Lupicinus: (pales) Uh..........why are you after me?!

Tree god: (is shocked that he actually doesn't know the answer) Well......i uh...........er.........you see..............OH SHUT UP! Maybe you broke off too many branches! You ripped off leaves one too many times! There!

Lupicinus: Uh.........shouldnt you be after a lumberjack then? They cut down trees for a living you know......

Tree god: (Growls and takes a prod from one of the gnomes and zaps Lupicinus rendering her unconcious yet again) HAH! That'll teach her.


	11. Rain

Dilandau: Wow, someones reading the story

Lupicinus: Oh shush, the story is about you and Satori after all, this must tell you something Dilandau.......

Dilandau: Of course everyone should want to read about me..........what do you mean by that........

Lupicinus: Nothing! Maybe I'll tell you when i need a path blazed out of the snow so i can go get the mail, hope you like another chpt of BANG!

(random guy peddling pinapples falls over dead with gunshot wound in his head)

Dilandau: (pokes with stick) You killed him.................blooooooooood..........red is pretty, i think he would want to be cremated! Let's get to it!

Lupicinus: (holds D.A. back) Enjoy the chpt and if i dont update for a while its because i have been arrested for man slaughtering......I DIDN'T DO IT IM INNCENT I TELL YOU! INNOOOOOOOOCENT!................unlike Dilandau..

Dilandau: HEY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11:

Satori looked up at the night sky. It was a quarter moon and there were many clouds hovering in the sky heavy with precipitation. The scent of moisture hung in the air strongly as Satori, with a calm Aeris on her shoulder, continued towards her home. The street she was on was deserted and only a few cars would pass by from time to time. She felt free at that moment; it was so magical as she looked up. The moisture was so thick that you could see its gleam as the light of the street lamps reflected off the many particles of water.

She sighed and smiled, "Utsukushii...anata nemutteiru Aeris?"

Aeris voiced a quiet squawk and fluttered her wings.

Satori smirked, "Baka na tori... I would be flying right now. If only you knew the greatness of the gift you have Aeris. Ano hanes no jiyu"

Aeris nibbled Satori's ear affectionately causing her to laugh, "Stop that! It tickles!"

Aeris shrieked in triumph, but she swiftly turned around on Satori's shoulder and got into a defensive position with her feathers puffed out and her wings extended, hissing. Satori stopped and looked behind her, "Nani? What's wrong Aeris?"

The Harpy eagle's threat intensified. She was now hissing more viciously as well as flapping her wings, snapping at the air.

Satori trusted her bird's instincts and secretly drew her knife from her bag. She stared hard into the direction Aeris was directing her threat. It was a dark alley and steam was veiling it in white mist from a restaurant vent, making it impossible to see into its concealing depths.

Satori gave it one last look and darted across the road to the other side of the street. She was now fully alert and on guard, noting every sound that reached her ears. She also eyed the alley out of the corner of her eye. Aeris had stopped screeching and flapping her wings, but her feathers still remained raised and she too was eyeing the alley.

Satori quickened her pace, she was nearing the end of the downtown and then she would be drawing closer to her destination, but she was still wary of the feeling like someone was watching her, and she didn't want anyone following her home.

Satori faintly growled as the clouds broke and rain began pouring down.

"Now how the hell am I going to hear someone, I hope your senses are not dampened by the rain Aeris..."

Satori suddenly whirled around at the sound of footsteps. Her eyes searched the surrounding area for any signs of movement but she found none. The feeling of someone watching her still had not gone away. She knew someone was there, she could feel their eyes gazing onto her.

Satori turned her attention to down the road as the sound of a motorcycle approached. She sighed and continued walking, it was pointless to even try to hear anything with the motorcycle coming up the street and the pounding rain.

Dilandau sped up as he rode down the street on his Suzuki GSX-R1000 that was blood red with black and silver streaks with the Japanese symbol for fire on it and the symbols for burn, burn on the other side. The rain was heavy but it illuminated the street in orange as the light of the street lamps reflected off of the thousands of drops. He squinted about half a mile down the road. It looked like there was someone walking.

"Who walks in the pouring rain... Must want some bad memories to wash away... the rain washes everything away..." He snorted and sped up.

He approached the person quickly and noticed the bird on their right shoulder as well as the guitar on the left.

"Satori?"

He frowned and shook his head to get rid of some of the water soaking his head. He resented himself for being so harsh towards her back at the club, but then again he also felt like she deserved every ounce of spite and anger within his entire soul. He had just spent the last five years trying to get over her and now she had come back after he had just learned to not see her face in everything around him. But there was one thing he couldn't purge her from, and that was the moon. Every time he looked up at the silver traveler, he saw her there.

He felt a lump form in his throat and cursed his emotions. He finally realized how greatly her leaving had actually affected him. He looked up and recollected himself. He wondered what she was thinking walking out in the rain like that, even though he knew she loved it. He remembered how they would use to go out and play in it.

Flashback

_It was a nice summer day and downpour had started, "Come on Dilandau stop sitting on the porch! Come out here and play with us in the rain! It's so fun!"_

_Dilandau snubbed his nose; "I'm not going to get wet for no reason. I don't wanna! Rain is stupid..."_

_Kira playfully splashed Satori by jumping into a puddle, "Don't bother with him Satori. He's afraid to get wet. Just like a little kitty cat!"_

_Dilandau frowned, "Shut up! I am not a cat! I just don't like the rain..."_

_Satori smiled, "You don't know how you like it until you've tried! It get out here!"_

"_No!"_

_Satori pouted and looked at Kira, "Wow, I think you're right, he is afraid of the rain. Meow..."_

_Dilandau shot up to his feet, "I am NOT afraid of the stupid rain!"_

_He grumbled and stomped out from under the cover of the porch and stood in the middle of the yard with his arms crossed slowly getting saturated, "See!"_

_Satori and Kira both laughed and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him farther out in the yard and spinning._

"_You see Dilandau. The rain isn't so bad!"_

"_I guess you're right...technically..."_

End Flashback

He laughed feebly and slowed down as he approached her, pulling up beside the curb so he didn't splash her.

She stopped when she heard the bike stop beside her and looked at him surprised, "Dilandau?"

Even her bird was eyeing him curiously.

He looked away scowling, "I said I was going to take you home, so...hop on..."

She crossed her arms and shot him a challenging smile, "I thought you hated the rain."

He sighed angrily, "You showed me that it wasn't that bad _remember_... now are you getting on? You're wasting my time." He cringed at his cold words and cursed himself. Talking to Satori Irerno was never a waste of time in the old days.

She looked up as the rain hit her in the face, sighing and then walking over to his bike. She readjusted her guitar before she hopped on, but gave the area one more glance for any signs of who or what might have been watching her. She sighed after finding nothing and put her knife back in her bag. She slid on behind him and made sure her guitar wasn't hitting anything.

Dilandau waited as she got situated behind him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He revved his engine and sped down the road with the rain stinging his face, the balance of his bike slightly off due to the second passenger. His heartbeat quickened as he felt Satori's arms snake around his waist. He was a bit alarmed; no one ever dared to touch him since he had become rather slap and punch happy. Even the guys became painfully careful not to touch him, for one little playful punch or slap on the back could result in getting your hand ripped off if he was in the wrong mood, and since he didn't talk much anymore how could they tell when that was? After he had started to change for the worse, even his fan club was afraid to look at him in case he told them off (which would break their little hearts and probably make some of them kill themselves from the rejection of their dream boy). So why is it this girl behind him so easily wrapped her arms around his waist? Once again the voice of good and bad raged. His rotten conscious was telling him it was because the stupid wench didn't know any better because she had abandoned him for six years. His so to speak 'good' conscious argued that she had once said she'd accept him no matter what. He snorted angrily; well first off why the hell did he even stop and pick her up instead of just driving right by, being sure to splash some rain water her way. He sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here arguing with himself if he had just drive right by her.

Yet again it was the battle of the voice of good and bad inside his very soaked head. His mouth twisted into a snarl over his weakness, which just happened to be the girl sitting so dangerously close to him.

He glanced back to see that she was staring at the passing scenery with sad eyes and loose hair in her face. Her head looked heavy but her own courteousness prevented her from resting it on Dilandau's back.

He sounded more sarcastic than caring, "Something wrong?"

She sighed, "Yea...I'm sorry..."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean sorry?"

"I... hurt you...and I broke our promise..."

He bit his lip and focused on the road. He couldn't hear this now. It was too much. He felt the anger building inside him. Satori took the hint and fell silent

He couldn't help but sound spiteful, "Where's your house..."

She frowned at his tone and looked down, "Down the road up ahead to the left, then you turn into the driveway with the Sakura and Magnolia trees..."

He followed her directions and once he had turned, he traveled down the street until he spotted flowering trees being whipped by the soaked wind. He pulled into her driveway and headed up towards her house.

Once there he slowed to a stop and put down his foot to let her off, the rain pitter-pattering off of his non-moving bike. His lump grew bigger as he felt the warmth of her arms leave his waist. He was sure he would be happy to be rid of her for causing him to waste his time and gas by dropping her off, but oddly enough he was now wishing the trip to her house had been longer.

Her bird shook off its feathers and flew from her shoulder up to the open window and went inside. Dilandau was amazed that it had stayed on her shoulder the entire ride. Satori squeezed out her hair and straightened out her skirt. She started to head for her front door, but she stopped at the doorstep and leaned her guitar against the wall instead of going straight inside. She then turned and looked at Dilandau with blank, sad eyes that tore into his soul.

He looked away scowling.

She started back towards him until she was about two feet from his bike. He faced her again, staring at her questioningly. He sighed and put up his kickstand, knowing that she wasn't going to speak unless she was sure he was listening to her. He hopped off and walked over to confront her.

He glared at her, "What?"

She looked up at him with stern eyes even though Dilandau easily saw the pain they held, "Dilandau, I am sorry, I am sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'm sorry for causing you to hurt; you must believe me when I say I didn't want to go. I broke our promise, and for that, I deeply hate myself. I...."

He narrowed his eyes and his mental dam burst, releasing the floods of rage, "Shut up! Stop saying you're fucking sorry! Do you think that's going to make me magically forget these last six damn years!? You left me behind Satori! You didn't even care about how it would affect the people who cared about you! You didn't think at all did you! You should have known what this would do to us! If you didn't want to go you sure put up one hell of a fight to stay!"

Satori felt her own anger starting to burn, "You don't know what it's been like for me! I went through hell these last six years! Don't think I left off to some happy life where I was surrounded with nothing but security and bliss! We had to leave! I was given two choices Dilandau, that day I was given two choices! Atomsk asked me to go with him. I had the choice to go, live freely with him. Or stay, and I chose to stay! Did you even think for one second how deeply hurt and confused I was? Did you even consider my feelings! Utter hell Dilandau! That's what it was. Then once he had gone we were forced to leave! We weren't given a choice! Yes, we went to Japan to escape the gang violence so your lives wouldn't be in danger cuz how do you think they'd be able o get to us! Through you just the same way as they would use us to get to Atomsk! Do you understand how much danger we were in! Atomsk had no weaknesses, only two. Mother and me! Can you imagine how many angry people there would be after us when they had found out Atomsk had left!? They would do anything to get back at him, and in truth the only way they could get to him was through US! I'm sorry that you don't underst-"

Dilandau slapped her, but she recovered quickly. Her eyes burned with pain and rage as she glared at him, teeth clenched together as her hands formed quickly into fists quivering with the thirst for a fight. He glared right back at her, but his eyes were full of hurt and resentment.

She took a step closer to him. He tensed in the anticipation, expecting her to knock him flat on his ass but she did something that totally caught him off guard, she rested her head against his chest and nestled her face in his shirt clenching it tightly like he was going to run off.

"You are the last person I would ever want to hurt Dilandau. And even if you never forgive me and hate me forever, I'll always be here when you need me..."

He choked back tears and took her into a tight embrace much against what his brain was telling him, resting his head on top of hers. She smelled so good, like a fresh spring's night. He had missed her so badly, it killed him to have said those things to her, and to top it all off, he went and slapped her for trying to save her own life (_I'm such a selfish bastard. And yet she always forgives me. Satori you fool..._)

She slowly pulled away and walked around him to his bike. She put up the kickstand and wheeled it over to under the lip of the garage so it wouldn't get any more wet than it already was. She walked back over to him and took him by the hand, leading (more like dragging) him up to the front door with no resistance, grabbing her guitar, and then going inside to the warm house.

Satori shut the door behind them. She kicked off her shoes and flicked on a light. She then led him up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She made him sit down on the toilet.

She wandered over to the pantry and grabbed some towels, "Take off your shirt and shoes."

He complied and peeled off his shirt, not feeling like being rebellious to get back at her, he then bent down and took off his shoes. Satori threw a towel over to him and he began to dry himself off.

"I'll go find you some clothes to change into. We still have some of Ato's things left..."

He nodded as she disappeared into the hall. He heard a closet door open and close and Satori came back into the bathroom with flame boxers, black loose pants, and a white T-shirt with a red and orange phoenix on it.

"I hope these fit." She handed them over and left, shutting the door behind her.

Dilandau sighed and looked at the clothes with guilt. He got up and began to change. His now three inner voices screaming at him, _(I can make her pay later...for now, I'll...just go with it...)_

Satori walked into her room and shut the door, sitting the guitar against the wall and pulling down her hair. She took off her wet clothes, throwing them on top of her hamper, and changed into black pajama pants and a short-sleeved gray shirt. She used the towel she had brought from the bathroom and dried out her hair. Once it was dry enough to her liking, she put it into a long braid down her back.

She flopped down on her bed and deeply sighed.

"What a night...went better than I thought it would though...I can't believe the fucker hit me though....I guess in his mind it was justified, I suppose I deserved it..."

Ururu woke up from his bed, which was right beside Satori's, and licked her hand that was hanging over the side the bed.

"Hey boy."

She sat up and petted him a while before he laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

She got up and headed out into the hall just as Dilandau was coming out of the bathroom.

He avoided looking her in the eyes, "... where should I put these?"

"I'll put them in the dryer." She took his wet clothes and headed down stairs with him following behind her. He was about to say something to her, but stopped and looked away as she guided him.

He followed her out into the kitchen, "The phones right there. You should call your mom and let her know that you'll be staying here for the night. It won't be letting up anytime soon." with that she opened the door to the basement and headed down to the dryer.

"But-"

Halfway down the stairs she rolled her eyes and shouted, "No buts, you're not riding home in this storm Dilandau. Just shut up and call your freaking mom!" She smiled and shook her head as she continued down the steps.

Dilandau sighed, there was no point in arguing with her, so he picked up the phone and dialed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

PARTY! Too bad for you, if you leave a review ill sned an invite, REVIEW OR DILANDAU WILL BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE! He will too........


	12. Wake Up Call

Joshua Glass: No, I'm afraid the Dj is just some random guy i put in there for no apparent reason.....BUT! Folken will eventually appear in this story. Thanks for reviewing

Lonewolf486: You! You left two reviews, thats good, since i dont have hardly any, does that mean i suck t writing? Meh, i'll just take my rage out on Allen, prepare for ALLEN BASHING he will be bashed!

Moon Screams: thanks a lot for reviewing! The best? Really? Glad you think so!

I'm glad SOME people like this story, haha, oh well i don't mind. Sorry about the long wait, i've been so incredibly busy it's incredible! Well, not really, but moving along..........Happy thanksgiving! Turkey day woot!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12:

Dilandau punched in the last digit and stood there in silence waiting for someone to pick up. The kitchen was chilled and the sound of the pounding rain hummed throughout the entire house. It was raining so hard you couldn't even see out of the windows.

The phone rang five times before someone answered at the Albatou residence, and finally Sora's gentle and wise voice answered, "Hello?"

"Yo, mom…"

"Dilandau?" He noted that his mother's voice sounded concerned.

"Yea, I um…" Dilandau sat on the island shaking his head. He was searching his brain for the sanity to explain to his mother that her 17-year-old son was sleeping over at a friend's house. And that friend happened to be a girl by the name of Satori. Sure they had used to do it all the time as kids but they were now both matured high-school students. Awkward, very awkward…

Sora's worried voice sounded through the phone with a hint of suspicion, "Dilandau is everything ok?"

Dilandau nearly dropped the phone when he snapped out of his trance, "Uh, yeah mom. Hey, uh, listen. I'm going to be…."

He rested his head on his raised knee and laughed pitifully. Oh how stupid he was going to sound. He sighed and decided what the hell and to just spit it out, "I'm going to be staying over at Satori's house for the night because she didn't want to me to risk riding home in this storm and wrecking or anything…yeah…" He scratched his head awaiting his mother's response.

He cringed when he heard her gag on something, probably a cup of herbal tea she had just taken a sip of.

The coughing subdued and she cleared her throat, "Dilandau, did you say Satori?" Her voice seemed surprised and hopeful.

"Yea, I did, you know, Satori Irerno…" He raised his voice purposely so that Satori could hear him down in the basement, "…That crazy, lunatical girl who is always getting into trouble and is a complete menace to all things living!"

**In the basement**

Satori, who was currently sitting on the dryer as it was in the process of drying Dilandau's wet clothes while reading a magazine, shouted up from the basement, "HEY! I heard that!"

**Back upstairs**

Dilandau smirked and hopped up from the island and leaned against the wall beside the door to the basement.

His mother was laughing, "Oh, yes, yes I know who she is. I have no problem with that Dilandau, just remember your manners young man. Do I need to bring over your Godzilla sleeping bag and pajama's Dilly Willy?"

Dilandau sweat dropped, "Ha ha, very funny. No, I think I'm good. She's got me set up in the linen closet."

Sora laughed again, "Very well. I'm so glad to hear she's back, tell her that her and her mother will have to get together with us sometime."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her…"

"Good night Dilandau. Call me if anything comes up darling."

"I will, I will. See ya later mom, good night." With that he hung up the phone and took a long deep sigh.

He got up off the wall and headed downstairs.

**Basement**

He skipped the last three steps and looked around the basement. White Christmas lights were strung up all around the basement ceiling and the poles. It was a bit odd but it made it look quite cool. It was a pretty big basement with a fish aquarium and office area with another computer to the right.

The black computer had rather interesting Goth/samurai/ dragon items and decorations scattered about the computer stand. He assumed this was Satori's area. On the left side there were two black couches forming a little living room with a black coffee table in front of them and a TV entertainment system against the wall.

He spotted Satori sitting Indian style on top of the dryer flipping through a magazine in the far left corner of the basement. By the washer and dryer there was a rack of detergents and bleaches and whole crap load of other things pertaining to washing clothes and cleaning. There was also a little sewing area.

He smirked and walked over; noticing that in the very center of the basement behind the stairs was a big star he assumed to be made out of a sturdy paper, with all sorts of different sized holes cut in it. Inside of it was a red light bulb that was turned on, and it casted all sorts of different and intriguing shapes of red throughout the basement. Satori had the stereo turned on so the basement was filled with a powerful violin solo that was laced with sorrow.

Satori glanced up briefly as he approached but continued looking through the teen people magazine sitting in her lap. Dilandau sat on top of the table in front of the washer and dryer. He was busy admiring the changes she had undergone during her six years of leave, when his eyes stopped on her left cheek. He felt his stomach drop and he was consumed with a feeling of guilt. Her cheek had turned a tender fleshy red and you could easily make out the shape of a hand. His hand.

He looked away and closed his eyes, his muse chirping, (_Dilandau you asshole, how can you protect her when you're the one doing her harm?) _He looked back at her with a look of guilt in his eyes, but not before his other muse put it's two cents in, _(What are you thinking, she doesn't deserve your concern! Make her suffer for what she did!)_

He vanquished his idle thoughts and looked at her like a little child who was in trouble, "Satori, about back there, when I slapped you…"

She didn't look up and just continued reading her magazine, "Yeah, I forgive you. I would've slapped me too. I must have said sorry about 50 times, I would've gotten annoyed. But the good thing is you can at least give a good slap. I was afraid you might have gone all wimpy on me while I was away."

Dilandau stared at her wide-eyed, "I fucking slapped you. It shouldn't have mattered if I was pissed off or annoyed, I shouldn't have done it!" He grabbed his mouth. Man did he just make himself sound like a little goodie goodie catholic boy.

She raised an eyebrow, "All is forgiven, you shouldn't kill yourself over something like that. I've had worse…"

He sighed and laid back on the table, quickly putting a sneer on his face and changing the subject, "I didn't know Kira could sing, let alone sing good as much as she gripes and bitches."

Satori laughed, "Haha, she hasn't been THAT bad has she?"

Dilandau made a puppy dog face, "Yes, I'm afraid it's all true, she picks on me all the time and makes me feel so…insignificant. I go home and cry myself to sleep every night…" He could have hit himself, why was he acting like an idiot? Since when does Dilandau Albatou do puppy faces?

Satori chuckled and hopped up off of the dryer as it finished the load, "And just think of how bad you would miss the griping and bitching if she were to leave."

He glared, "You mean like you…?"

She sighed, "It was an example…"

Satori took out his clothes and folded them. Then chucked them on Dilandau's head.

Dilandau sat up and gathered his clothes off his face, "Yea, I'd miss her… miss pissing her off!" _(Psh, me miss Kira, maybe the day I wore pink overalls with rainbow suspenders dancing the dance of the sugar drop fairies…)_

Satori shook her head and headed for the stairs, waiting for Dilandau to get there so she could turn off the lights, "Of course you would and you know it." She smiled when she saw him roll his eyes.

Once he had made it to the stairs she shut off the lights, leaving only the blue glow of the fish tank to illuminate the basement. She headed up the stairs with Dilandau following her.

Once Dilandau was up she shut the door and went over to the fridge. She pulled out two peach Stewarts and tossed one to Dilandau, who caught it with the hand that wasn't holding his laundry. She then opened up a cabinet drawer close to the stove and pulled out an opened bag of salsa Doritos, shutting off the kitchen lights before heading upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Dilandau followed her up the stairs and down the hall into the last bedroom. He sat his clothes on the floor off in a corner and began to examine Satori's room, "Wow, nice room…. who decorated, the local samurai interior designer?" He strode over to her bed and felt its bedspread, "The bed is nice too, but may I ask why it's a queen size? I didn't know you were that kind of girl Satori." He asked accusingly with a sly grin.

Satori sweat dropped and chucked the bag of salsa Doritos at him, "You PERV! If YOU must know, I like to have space. I thrash when I sleep due to nightmares..... so I have less of a chance of waking up on the floor with a queen size."

The phone rang on her nightstand beside her bed and Dilandau picked it up, causing Satori's mouth to open in objection, "Hello?" he asked casually.

Satori rushed over to him and tried to take the phone from him but he held her back, "DILANDAU! Gimme the phone!" she swatted at the hand holding the phone but to no avail was she able to obtain it.

He smirked when he recognized Loreli's voice, "Is this the Irerno residence?" She asked innocently.

Dilandau grinned evilly, "Yes, yes it is."

Loreli was sitting on her bed with the phone and was quite surprised to hear Dilandau's voice, "Um, Dilandau? What are YOU doing at Satori's house?"

She got up off her bed after alphabetizing the last of her cd's, walked over to her cd holder, and put them all back into place. Her room was spacious and had black walls with silver sponge work on them. Her carpet was a tan like color and on her ceiling star constellations were painted in glow in the dark paint. She had a medium sized bed with a pink and black swirly tie dyed bedspread and pillow covers, which currently had a lamb stuffed animal sitting on it. The room had tons of shelves packed with books and manga, and all sorts of posters were all around her room. She had an entertainment center with TV and cd/DVD burner. Her computer was currently playing music from Harry Potter as she plopped down in her neon pink blow up chair with the portable phone glued to her ear awaiting for a response amongst the shouting and sounds of struggling. She looked out her window shaking her head as she could tell Dilandau and Satori were having some sort of conflict over the phone. As to who was winning she had no idea.

**5 Minutes Later**

Finally after a fierce battle of poking and wrestling, Satori had managed to get the phone from Dilandau, "Sorry about that Loreli, some people can be so immature!" Loreli laughed.

Dilandau was looking over her sword collection as if nothing had happened. He turned around and smirked at her and then returned to snooping.

Satori stuck her tongue out at him and she sat down on her bed, "So, did you want to talk about something…?"

Loreli chuckled, "Yes, after you left the club we figured out what we could do tomorrow. We figured we'd go up to Dren park and spend the day up there and have a picnic. You can bring your pets if you want to as well. It's going to be so much fun! You can come can't you?"

Satori smiled and leaned back against the headboard, "What time should we be there?"

Loreli sniggered, "Oh, I had forgotten Dilandau was there too. Well, about 11:00. You live pretty close, Kira gave us your address and phone number just to let you know."

Satori grinned, "Oh wonderful, now I'll have freaks calling my house all the time."

Loreli huffed, "Of course you will, all of us are freaks."

Satori idly flexed her fingers, "Did you hear anything from Mina and Guimel?"

"Yeah, Guimel, as it would turn out. Had escaped that girl and had locked himself in Viole's car. The guys found him there when they left. Mina called me on my cell asking me to call her mom and tell her she would be home late….That girl can't go one week without sleeping with a guy."

Satori coughed, "Why does this not surprise me." She craned her neck to see what Dilandau was doing to her DVD player.

She eyed him suspiciously as he turned around after having done something and turned on the TV. He leaped onto the bed causing Satori to bounce, and swiftly took the phone away, "What channel?" He demanded.

She growled, "What the hell do you mean what channel?"

He smiled the way a lawyer does when they know they're winning a case, "To watch DVD's woman! Be quick about it unless you want Loreli to think you rude for ignorantly hanging up on her." His smile became an evil one as he threatening hovered his finger a few centimeters from the off button on the phone.

Satori moaned and snagged the remote off of the table beside her bed, hitting the input button once and threw it to Dilandau, "Just push play then stupid fool. And what did you put in if that's not too hard of a question to answer?"

He pushed play and the DVD player hummed as the disk came to life. The screen started to play previews; He slowly opened the Doritos and sat them and his drinkon the ebony little table at the end of her bed. After purposely stalling he finally answered, "Resident Evil."

Satori rolled her eyes and focused back on the phone as Dilandau sat at the edge of the bed, "Ok, we'll be there."

Loreli laughed, "I'll let you go then. See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye."

Satori hung up and put the phone back on the consol. She quickly got up and turned out the lights and then hopped on the bed beside Dilandau.

He took a sip of his drink, "So what's the plans for tomorrow?"

Satori took some Doritos, "They want us to go to the Dren Park and hang out for the day. Have a little picnic and all."

Dilandau rolled his eyes as the feature presentation screen appeared, "Psh, Dren Park? What were they thinking?"

Satori stared at him curiously, "What's wrong? Do you only leave your house after dark?"

He snorted, "As a matter of fact I prefer the dark, I burn easily for your information."

Satori laughed, "Aww, poor baby, don't worry I can lend you some sun screen."

He reached back and sacked her with a pillow, "Shut the fuck up!"

She picked up the pillow and hit him back, "Make me!"

He smirked, "OK!" He grabbed her and started poking her in her very rare ticklish spots, "Revenge for earlier!"

Satori was laughing hysterically, "STOP! STOP! It tickles!" She managed to kick him off the bed, "HAH! I win!"

Dilandau hopped back up on the bed, "Sure, maybe the battle but not the war Irerno."

They both laughed and finished off the chips and drinks trying to watch the movie while sneaking in cheap surprise poke attacks at each other. Eventually their tiredness over took them and they both fell asleep with the drone of the TV in the background.

**3:00 In the Morning**

Satori woke up from being overly cold. She drowsily reached under her bed and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself. Well Dilandau was cold too so he pulled a part of the blanket over himself. Satori, having a tight deadlock grip on it, was also pulled over with it. It ended up with Satori laying on Dilandau's chest and Dilandau having his arms wrapped around her waist to absorb the warmth of her body and the blanket over them both. Needless to say neither of them were cold anymore.

**6:00 in the Morning**

Satori's mom had just walked in the door, exhausted and beat. She was now heading up the stairs to her room to get a shower and finally get some sleep. She hadn't gotten a chance to call Satorito let her know that she was going to be really late getting home the other nightso she'd decided to go in and let her know she was back.

She dropped her work stuff off in her room and took off her over coat and high heels. She then crept towards Satori's room and quietly opened her door. She smiled at her daughters sleeping form and silently walked over to her. She noticed that Satori was snoring which was quite odd for her since Satori would only snore when she had a serious cold, and she had seemed finelast morning. She shrugged it off and was right beside her bed when she realized that there was someone else in bed with Satori. Being the protective mother that Tsurina was, she took it the wrong way.

She quickly rushed back to the door and flipped on the lights, and at the top of her lungs screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!"

Both Dilandau and Satori abruptly woke up and Dilandau was so startled he ended up falling out of bed. Tsurina was above him in seconds and took him up by the collar of his shirt glaring at him, "What HENTAI things did you do to my daughter you little furosha!"

Dilandau managed to choke out some words in his defense; "I-I didn't do anything to her!"

Satori had finally untangled herself from the mass of covers and ran over to her mother trying to pry Dilandau out of her grip, "Mom! Stop! It's just Dilandau! We must have fallen asleep together watchingthe movie!" Satori pointed over to her TV that was still on.

Her mom was a bit shocked but after processing the evidence, she put him down, "Oh my! I'm sorry Dilandau I thought you were some hentai who had taken advantage of my daughter. I am terribly sorry; my you've grown up into a stunning young man. How's your mother?"

Dilandau was rubbing his throat, "No problem…she's good, and she wanted to get together with you sometime." He was officially freaked out. But then again he had always been afraid of the powerful woman.

Tsurina smiled, "Again I'm sorry for attacking you, I'll go make you two breakfast, then I'm off to bed." She looked over at Satori, "Do you have anything planned for today?"

Satori yawned and scratched her head, "Yeah, we're going up to the park and I'm taking Ururu with me…."

"Alright, I'll be home today. Call if you need anything. I'll go make your breakfasts now."

Dilandau and Satori looked at each other and then followed Tsurina downstairs.

Satori nudged Dilandau and smirked, "My mom almost took you out. Lucky I was there to save you."

"Yeah, yeah…" He rolled his eyes and flicked her in the head. In no time a poke war started once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well well well, yet another chpt! HAH! Have any of you realized how slowly this story is progressing, we're like what, on day two with in the span of 12 chpts, wow..... Well, the gods only knows how long this frickken story will be.......BTW how do i tab!!!!


	13. Dreams

Lupicinus Well well well, everyone ready for Christmas?

Hiei: Christmas? What is this christmas you talk of?

Lonewolf486: It's a time of year when you give ppl you like presents, for instance (jabs thumb in kuwabara's direction) we would NOT give that baka any gift of any sort ,unless it was a handgun with a christmas card saying 'do everyone a favor and save Hiei the trouble'

Botan: OH MY! That's so harsh! He may be stupid but he's still a part of the team!

Lupicinus: (smiles evilly) A very expendable part of the team..........

Hiei, Lonewolf, Yusuke, Kurama and Lupicinus all snicker......well Yusuke is outright laughing his ass off....

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 13:

**Kira's home 8:00 in the morning**

The sun had risen and streamers of gold filtered into Kira's Bedroom, illuminating the many dust particles as they drifted by. A sleeping Kira thrashed about as she dreamed. Kira mumbled some uninterruptible words as she flipped onto her side, shaking her head as her blonde hair sprawled out over her pillow. The springs in her mattress were making small noises with her every move. She flipped again onto her stomach and frowned, again grumbling some inaudible words with her blankets tangled around her legs and torso.

Kira's room was large and square shaped with windows on the outer wall. The sun brightened the dark navy painted walls and made the sandy carpet look about three shades lighter. She had a computer stand with books, blank cds, and other items on the shelves and in its drawers. There was a cedar desk in the far left corner with a black desk lamp on it, as well as several picture frames and a ceramic pencil cup with mechanical pencils and other writing utensils sticking out. On the walls were print out pictures of her favorite anime shows and her favorite characters. The posters were that of wolves, dragons, and some with her favorite music artists and other interesting pictures. Her bed was against the wall beside the door. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a tall modern looking lamp and an alarm clock, not to mention a portable telephone. At the foot of Kira's bed was a little dog basket and within it was the adorable little corgi who went by the name of Yuri. After spending but a few minutes in the presence of the pup you were guaranteed to scream CUTE! The little darling was sleeping peacefully curled up in her adorable basket after having been thrashed out of Kira's bed later in the night.

Kira tossed again, sighing frustrated and cursing at an unknown person. Sweat matted her hair and streaked her face. Her dream was indeed a vivid one.

**Kira's Dream**

She could feel the cold wind and the moist air whip against her skin. She was now running through the outskirts of downtown. The orange street lamps were on and a misty haze veiled the car free and person less street. She was running now, but despite how fast she was running it was as if she was in slow motion and her limbs felt heavy. She felt a deep sense of anxiety, like she had to be somewhere to stop something. She had run like seemed miles before she spotted something in the middle of the orange lit street ahead of her. Kira began to slow down to a jog as she approached it. She recognized who it was and smiled.

_(Satori!)_

Kira's mouth didn't move but the words echoed around her. Satori was walking away from her, she was dressed in black pants and sleeve-less lavender looking top that had weaved strings across the open slit in the front. At the bottom of the shirt the fabric was more loose and flowing and was now being carried by the nipping wind. On her hands were black gloves. Satori also had Atomsk's guitar slung over her left shoulder. Kira was confused at why Satori was ignoring her call and tried to run faster in hopes of catching up, but she just couldn't reach her.

_(Satori! Hold on!)_

Satori stopped and she then turned around smiling faintly. She had some sort of tattoo on her face in the shape of some sort of symbol. Satori closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were crying tears of blood. Kira stopped running and stood there stunned. Why, why was Satori crying blood? Kira quickly turned around to look at the street behind her, which was empty, when she felt a twinge in her right hand and looked down; there lying on the ground in a puddle of blood was her right hand. Pain and numbness shot through her body for only a second before she felt nothing again.

She gasped and looked up again, now hanging from one of the street lamps was a rope with knot and tied into the knot and hanging upside-down were about 10 roses of different colors. Kira looked down at her left hand to find that she was now grasping an intricately detailed hand mirror that had what looked like an otter coiling around the handle. She stared at it confused but she quickly looked up as echoing footsteps sounded in her head. There in front of her was a young man but his face was covered in shadow. He smiled and held out a hand to her. Kira couldn't help but feel trusting and reached out her hand too. But she looked down and saw that rats were crawling all over the man's feet.

She sharply looked at her side as a shrill and foreboding screech echoed loudly in her head. She looked over to the source and noticed a big fantastical red bird with a nose piercing, perched on top of bench, looking at her with warning flaring in its bright neon eyes. Kira looked at it awkwardly but then looked in the direction she was previously running towards. Satori was no longer where she was standing before, but now she was suspended above the middle of the road wrapped and bound in white ribbons strung up on the lampposts like a spider web. The ribbons were turning red from Satori's tears of blood. There was also something written on the ribbons in black, she couldn't make them out but they looked like a mix of letters and numbers. Kira's eyes widened and she looked back to the man. He was still smiling with his hand outstretched towards her.

A bright light suddenly hit her face and she looked down. The light of the lamps were reflecting off of her mirror. She held it in front of her face and gazed into it, but saw nothing but a reflection of herself, but in the background different memories were playing out like film clips. She sighed and looked to the side, moving the mirror slightly as she did so. She looked back at the mirror and nearly dropped it when she looked at what it was now showing her. Aside from her reflection, she saw a terrible looking creature smiling at her with red eyes and a sharp toothy smile. It had a scaly and clawed hand outstretched towards her. She felt fear over come her as she realized that the monster was the reflection of the man. She looked up at him with confused eyes. His smile quickly faded and his hand fell limp at his side. He jerked his head up towards the dark sky and started cackling. He looked back at Kira and shot her a sick smile, revealing a mouth full of razor teeth stained red from what she could only guess was blood. It suddenly shrieked causing Kira to drop the mirror, which fell away to the side of the street near the great red bird who was now squawking and flapping its wings. Kira looked back towards her front, scared stiff, when the monster suddenly screamed and charged her. In the background she could have sworn she heard Satori whisper something, and then the firing of a gun accompanied by the sound of shattering glass exploded in her ears.

Kira shot up straight in her bed, "NO!!!!!"

She was panting heavily and she was covered in sweat. She realized it was just a dream and brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"What a bizarre dream. Whatever I ate I definitely am not going to eat it before I go to bed ever again…"

Kira's shout had woken up Yuri and the little corgi hopped up onto her bed and began licking Kira's hand whimpering. Kira looked up and stroked Yuri's head affectionately.

"Sorry to wake you up."

The dog barked cheerfully in response and hopped down. She started attacking Kira's shoes.

Kira cocked her head, "What ARE you doing?"

Yuri stopped and barked at Kira.

Kira stared at Yuri a bit more before it hit her, "Oh yeah! The park!"

She went to hop out of bed, but since she was all tangled up in covers she tripped and fell onto the floor causing everything in her room to tremor. Yuri barked as Kira tried to disentangle herself. After a few minutes her covers were finally unraveled from her legs and were thrown back onto her bed.

"Well so far this has been a terrible morning…I'm going to be late at this rate…."

She quickly got dressed and then went downstairs, grabbing a cooler bag and filling it with Stewarts and some ice to keep it cold. Kira's mom was sitting at the table smoking while reading a book; her long blonde hair was messy and unkept, and her bangs were still un brushed as they nearly hung over her eyes. She still had her pajamas on and her blue eyes were heavy with tiredness.

She looked up from her book, "Still plan on going to Dren Park today?"

Kira smiled, "Yup, but I don't know when I'll be back, I'll have my cell if you need me though." Her thoughts wondered back to her dream. She usually never remembered her dreams, and they were usually never that vivid.

"Alright, don't be an ass while you're there either. I don't need detective Mills calling me on the account of you tying some little kid to the monkey bars." She sniggered.

Kira grinned and dropped an ice cube down her mother's nightshirt, "AH! Cold! It's cold dammit! You little snot!" She quickly stood and shook her nightshirt so the ice cube would fall out.

Kira smiled, "_Chill out mom_. Don't worry I'll behave. See ya! Taking Yuri too!"

Mai shook her head and sat back down, "Tell Satori I said hi."

Kira whistled for Yuri and she came running down the stairs, "C ya MOM!"

"Bye daughter."

Kira opened the screen door and let Yuri run outside. She then ran out and around to her bike, putting the cooler in a side bag. She hopped on and whistled for Yuri to hop up. With a lot of effort for being such a small dog, Yuri hopped up and got situated in front of Kira with her paws up between the handlebars. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and her tongue hung out excitedly as she waited for Kira to start her bike. Kira revved and then pulled out of her driveway and down the street towards Dren Park. Speeding no less.

**At Satori's House**

Dilandau had just finished getting dressed in his clothes from the previous night and headed downstairs. He looked around but Satori was nowhere in sight. Tsurina had left to go grocery shopping shortly after they had finished breakfast, the breakfast he could still smell lingering in the air. It was a very odd thing though, to have the woman who had just tried to strangle you to death happily make you bacon and eggs. Though he still couldn't fathom how he and Satori had managed to end up snuggling up to each other in the middle of the night into the suggestive position her mother had walked in on. He blushed and frowned simultaneously when he realized that last night was the best he'd slept in the longest time, free of haunting dreams and memories.

He shook the odd feeling off and was heading into the kitchen when he heard growling coming from outside. Curious, he went out to the deck and peered into the yard. Snarling at the woods was Satori's wolf. Dilandau eyed it and then looked into the forest, standing near the forest line was what looked to be a big stray dog. The dog took another step towards the Irerno residence, which caused Ururu to growl even more viciously; all of his razor teeth bared and hair puffed out as he hugged the ground. The stray dog started to growl back in a deeper and lazier voice.

Dilandau was rather amused with the whole situation and decided to take a seat on the deck railing.

The stray dog looked like some sort of mastiff mix with black mangled hair. It was dirty looking and saliva dripped from its mouth. Ururu's tail start to whip around in the air and he sent out two more warning snarls at the intruder. The mastiff growled back again and began to advance.

Dilandau smiled as the stray came at the wolf. He was hoping that it would get too close for the wolf's comfort and a fight would break out. He always was enchanted with the raw instincts and savage brutality that animals possessed when they fought.

Ururu had had enough and lunged forward at the stray, much to Dilandau's pleasure.

The mastiff barked ferociously and attempted to attack Ururu, but he dodged and appeared behind the lumbering dog and jumped on its back, biting and tearing at the back of its neck. The mastiff whelped in pain and whirled around, managing to throw off Ururu who landed back on his feet with feline like grace and teeth still bared. The mastiff lunged at his throat with surprising speed for a dog of that size. Ururu was almost taken off guard but he managed to counter and instead grab the mastiff's throat. The mastiff cried in pain and wriggled free. Ururu got one last bite at the stray's foot and backed off knowing he had won. The mastiff whimpered in pain and ran off back into the woods.

Dilandau smiled, "Well, sure would suck to be at the receiving end of those teeth."

Ururu howled triumphantly and ran back towards the house proudly. He bounded up the steps and onto the deck heading for the door to inside. He stopped and sniffed the air in Dilandau's direction noticing him for the first time. The scent was unfamiliar and a growl rumbled from his throat. Dilandau hopped up off of the railing and stared Ururu straight in the eye.

"Just give me one reason mutt and I'll floor you."

At the same time Satori emerged out onto the deck and whapped Ururu on the head.

"Knock it off! It's just Dilandau."

Ururu whimpered while Satori walked over to Dilandau and whapped him on the head too, "Floor my wolf and I floor you."

Dilandau rubbed his head and glared at her, "He started it. And what do you mean JUST Dilandau?" He looked at Ururu and could've sworn he was smirking at him.

Satori shook her head; "He's protecting his territory, so actually he's not at fault."

Dilandau closed his eyes and looked away, "So you're defending your pet over me? I see how it is."

Satori rolled her eyes and headed back inside with Ururu at her heels, "Of course, Ururu would never betray me, but you on the other hand…" She shot him a challenging stare and walked over to the fridge.

Dilandau followed after her a bit insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?" he let the screen door slam.

Satori pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and turned to Dilandau, "Do you want something to take to the park?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

He leaned against the island and nodded, "You still didn't answer me. What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

Satori took out two frappuccino's and put them into a bag, "Humans do anything for the right price, even you would do something like that for the right amount."

A surprised gasp escaped her lips as two strong arms whirled her around causing her to drop the bag.

Dilandau pinned her to the counter and glared, "Is that what you think? There are conditions to that you know." If he weren't in a heated rage, he would be red in the face over how close they were. It had definitely been a while since he'd been this close to her; her warmth and heartbeat were intoxicating.

She shot him a skeptical glance and looked away, "You're a survivor Dilandau, if sacrificing your friends for your own safety is the only option for your survival, you would take it. But of course only if it was entirely necessary. Even you couldn't stand being alone, that's one of your worst fears. But please correct me if that theory we were just tossing around was wrong."

Dilandau smirked and released her, "Just for the record, you are wrong. I would not sacrifice any of my allies, it's hard enough to find people I can stand let alone consider a friend these days. Yes, I may be a survivor, I managed to survive losing you for six years, but I can't be bought that easily Irerno. I thought you knew me better."

She smiled, "What a relief…. Though from what I hear, now a days you act like a stranger and I wouldn't know who you were anymore." Satori was grinning inwardly. It had been a long time and she needed to test him to find out if he was still himself deep down. She prayed she could salvage what was left; then again it was her who had induced this.

She sighed, grabbed the bag, and headed out to her Vespa. She put the bag in her side bag, and then walked over to a shelf in the garage. She found a container of gas and filled up her Vespa, cursing her own foolishness to not have noticed howlow her fuel had been.

Dilandau watched her through the open door to the garage as she filled her Vespa up. He wasn't looking forward to this little outing. He smelled like sunscreen and he was already imagining how terrible the bugs were going to be. Not to mention the popularity of the park with little children. Little children everywhere screaming and laughing and yelling, he was already getting a headache just thinking about it.

Satori came back in and shut the door behind her. She was wearing dark blue athletic pants with three sky blue stripes up the sides and a white tank top with the kanji for lunatic on it. She ran upstairs and grabbed her tiny black bag and reappeared downstairs.

"Are you ready?"

Dilandau put his flamed sunglasses on and got up, "Yeah."

He heard a loud squawk coming from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?"

Satori grabbed Ururu's leash and attached it to his collar, "Aeris the eagle."

Dilandau stared at her brows raised, "Do you have any other pets I should know about?"

"Besides a little black ferret that's about it."

Dilandau shrugged and headed out into the garage and pushed the button to open the garage door and walked outside to where Satori had left his bike.

Satori hopped on her Vespa and fired it up. She then beckoned for Ururu and he bounded excitedly over and positioned himself on the floor panel with Satori's legs on both sides of him. She pulled out of the garage and shut it behind her. She waited for Dilandau to get ready on his bike. He finally did and they both pulled out onto the main road. The breeze was fair, the sun was bright (much to the discomfort of Dilandau) and everything seemed to be going good……..thus far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira in his werewolf form sitting on the couch in between lonewolf486 and lupicinus being petted happily.

Lupicinus: Akira, you would think you'd be a more vicious werewolf but look at you, you'rejust like a big puppy dog.

Lonewolf486: (sweatdrops) he IS a big puppy dog! Look at him!

Akira: holds up sign made from glue and macaroni noodles which says 'REVIEW'


	14. Mud Slinging, Ball Hitting Action

(Lupicinus and Mystic Rain at 9 something at night up at the nearbypark)

Lupicinus: Hey look, the merry go round! Sweet! (runs up and grabs the bars) You getting on?

Mystic Rain: Uh, no, I don't think so, but you go right ahead and ill help push since i dont wanna get sick

Lupicinus: Oh, so ur gonna leave me spinning all alone are ye?

Mystic Rain: Yes.....?

Lupicinus: Fine fine! (Starts pushing and then hops on while Mystic Rain continues pushing)

Few mins later

Mystic Rain: hey look, a police officer......

Lupicnus: Really where?

Mystic Rain: (Points to parking lot) There.....

Lupicinus: Aw Shit..........

((((((to be continued))))))))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

Sunny, that's what it was, extremely sunny, but thankfully there was a crisp and clean breeze, it was as if the Sylphs even felt sympathy for mortals on this blazing hot day. If not for the breeze, they were sure it'd be too hot to be out there. Loreli, Sonson, Eiji and Kira were all at the park, sitting on a bench made of cheap black metal grating by the parking lot waiting for their friends.

The park was extremely large. It had a big play ground area, several picnic pavilions, tennis courts, basketball courts, soccer fields, and 2 baseball diamonds. Beyond the main part of the park was a big creek with a bridge across it that led to running trails. And then there were woods; oh how the woods surrounded it all like a barrier against outside forces. That's why so many people loved this park; it was a sanctuary for those whom wished to escape the worries and troubles of their functioning (or non functioning) everyday lives.

The park had a good sum of people with their dogs in the fenced in dog area and lots of other families were occupying the pavilions and children played happily in the playground. A team was using one of the baseball diamonds, no doubt the coaches making an attempt to keep their players in shape. Off to the side at the far end of the creek an elderly woman had an easel set up and was painting the scenery.

It was pet day at the park so they all had theirs with them. Kira had Yuri, Eiji didn't have her dog with her because it was at the vets with her mom, Loreli had her weimeriner Miliya, and Sonson had her Anatolian Shepherd Dog, Blaine. The pets were all resting under the bench in the cool shade enjoying the breeze, watching the heat radiate off of the parking lot.

Despite how hot it might have been without the constant breeze, it truly was a simply gorgeous day. Barely any clouds were in the sky and the wind was causing the trees to sway and give way to the blossoms which some of them had.

Sonson looked up and spotted Viole's black Dodge Stealth pulled into the park's entrance swerving all over the place, which was unlike Viole since he was a great driver. It had purple designs down the sides but the designs were so dark that you really had to look to see them. It was rather clever because it made people look at the car trying to figure out if there really were designs or maybe their eyes were just playing a trick on them, "It's Viole!"

Kira took a sip from her water bottle and then poured some on her head to try and cool herself down, "Finally." She murmured.

Viole pulled in right beside Sonson's beastly (and not to mention muddy as hell) truck and they all heard him turn off the engine, that and the distinct barking of more than one dog…and the odd noise of some other animal. Viole hopped out of the car with his designer sunglasses on rather hurriedly. He appeared to have a relatively stressed expression as Gatti along with his St. Bernard Jake, and Dallet fumbling two leashes, one for Yoyo, his wirehaired dachshund, and one for his wombat, Larry, piled out of the vehicle. Chesta got out of the front passenger seat with a blonde American cocker spaniel in his arms named Mei. She shook her head causing her ears to flop and he then placed her gently on the ground, again she shook off her stiffness.

Dallet stretched his back and grumbled, "Well that was a terrible ride."

Viole pocketed his keys and rummaged for his dog's leash, "Yea, I only had a wombat trying to rip off my shoe while I was trying to drive!" He gave Dallet a menacing look and glared at him over the ridge of his sunglasses.

Chesta and Gatti sweat dropped. They heard shouting and spotted the girls on a bench waving to them. Jake barked and took off towards the girls pulling Gatti behind him, "Jake! Slow down!" Gatti was nearly taken off his feet be he managed to stay upright.

They all laughed as Jake hauled Gatti across the parking lot over to them. Gatti nearly fell over when Jake stopped to sniff the pets the girls had brought with them.

Chesta chuckled and shut the car door. Mei seemed to have noticed there were other dogs and began sniffing the air as her stubby tail wagged fiercely. Dallet and Chesta headed over to the girls while Viole attached a leash to his black afghan hound Obsidian. Viole sighed deeply after attaching a water bottle to his belt and then trotted over to where the others were, Obsidian's gleaming coat flowing behind him dramatically. He was an actor in a past life...

Kira was petting Jake as she looked up at the guys, "So where are Migel and Guimel?"

Chesta sat down on the large bench beside Kira with Mei hiding behind his legs out of shyness, "Migel lives with in walking distance, and he had Guimel over for the night. He said they would walk here." Mei barked.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to a shouting Viole who was halfway up a tree with Larry grunting and trying to get at his shoes as he circled the tree like a shark waiting for a ship wrecked sailor to fall off of a rock. Dallet was trying to hold him back but he had slipped out of his harness.

"Larry! Leave Viole alone!" Dallet was now chasing Larry around the tree trying to get the harness back on him. For some reason Larry always went after shoes, especially Viole's nice expensive shoes... Dallet's father was a popular magician and Larry used to be one of the animals he used in his disappearing act. Well Dallet loved the wombat so much that his father decided to give him to Dallet for his 14th birthday. But as to how Larry came to love killing shoes, who knows.

Viole was flustered and angry, which was extremely rare, "If you don't get that thing under control Dallet I'm going to find the biggest anaconda I can and feed it to it!"

Dallet sweat dropped as he tried harder to catch the rogue wombat, "He's just excited! He usually isn't like this!"

Obsidian was barking while he was lying in the grass lazily beside the rest of the group, a bit too lazy to go over and save his master from the big bad wombat.

Everyone except for Dallet and Viole were laughing. Dallet finally subdued Larry with a peppermint and put his harness back on and tightened it. Viole dropped from the tree and brushed himself off looking rather sour.

Loreli and Eiji both spotted Migel and Guimel coming across the baseball diamond with their pets in tow. Migel had his Chihuahua Juan, and Guimel had Molly, his Bedlington terrier, which his family had just got over the weekend so no one except for Migel had seen her yet. They reached the bench and smiled that mostly everyone had showed up.

Juan was doing circles excitedly, "Hey guys!" Migel sweat dropped when he realized no one was paying attention to him. Instead everyone was looking at Guimel's dog.

Guimel was getting uncomfortable with everyone staring at Molly, "Uh? Is something wrong?" he eyed Molly sympathetically knowing what everyone was thinking.

Gatti snickered, "What is that? A sheep?"

Dallet held his mouth trying to hold back laughter, "That has got to be the oddest thing I have ever seen!"

All Viole and Chesta could do was stare while Sonson, Loreli, and Eiji all giggled. Kira was all out laughing. In fact she was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bench.

Migel scratched his head, "Well she is a bit odd looking…"

Guimel frowned and picked up Molly, "Ignore them girl, they're being mean. They call me sheep head so don't feel bad." He earned a whimper from her and she licked his face.

They settled down after a few moments. Now Sonson, Loreli, Eiji, Kira, Dallet and Chesta were all sitting on the long bench with their pets either under the bench in the shade or sniffing nearby. Viole was leaning against a nearby tree with Obsidian at his feet. Migel meanwhile was at a close by water fountain getting a drink for himself and Juan. Guimel was sitting beside the bench playing with Molly.

Migel sighed when he returned from the water fountain and plopped down beside Guimel, "When are Satori and Dilandau going to show up?"

Loreli sighed and leaned back, "Satori's isn't that far from here so they should be here soon."

Sonson raised an eyebrow, "Uh? What does Satori living near to here have anything to do with Dilandau's arrival?"

Everyone eyed Loreli questioningly. Loreli didn't like it when everyone stared at her so she began fidgeting and blushing, "I mean that Dilandau… slept the night over. So I imagine that they're going to show up here together…"

They all understood what she had meant except for Migel and Sonson who had taken it the wrong way.

Sonson blinked a few times in shock, "You mean they…?"

Migel's eyebrow was twitching with a kind of embarrassed look before he shot up to his feet, "I can't believe him! How could he be so inconsiderate! Has he no morals! I'm going to kick his ass!"

Kira grumbled, "NO you idiots! They didn't do anything like THAT he simply spent the night! Not a big deal they're good friends. Gosh get out of the gutter."

Sonson and Migel Oh'd at the same time and calmed down, a bit embarrassed at their dirty thinking.

Viole laughed as he eyed the road, "Speak of the devil…s."

They all looked towards the road and saw Dilandau and Satori speeding towards the park like they were racing (which they were). They still found it odd that her littler vespa could keep up with Dilandau's racing bike.

Dilandau grinned and sped up, Dren Park was right ahead and he had a slight lead on Satori, "You're going to lose Irerno!" He was driving so fast his hair was totally dragged back from his face and billowed behind him.

Satori scoffed and kicked it up to 75, "In your dreams Dilandau!" She didn't want to go too fast because she had Ururu with her on the Vespa, but she hated losing so she pushed it as much as she could.

They both turned sharply into the Park's parking lot. Several people hastily had to jump out of their way to avoid getting hit. A little kid was chasing a kitten across the parking lot and he just happened to be in Satori's path.

Satori spotted the child, "SHIT!" She slammed on her brakes while Dilandau, whose path was clear, pulled into a parking space and by doing so won.

Satori waited impatiently for the kid to gather his cat and scurry off the road crying before pulling into the space beside Dilandau, knowing he was going to rub it in.

Dilandau was leaning on his bike smirking, "Looks like I won."

Satori shut off her Vespa and grabbed Ururu's leash, "Yeah, by luck. I would've won if it wasn't for that kid." Ururu hopped off and shook himself and began sniffing the ground.

Dilandau got up and put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that Irerno."

Satori rolled her eyes and began walking over to where she had seen the others, figuring it was better not to add coal to the fire.

Kira saw Satori and Dilandau approaching and stood up, "Finally! What took you two?"

They stopped in front of the bench with Ururu gazing at the other animals unenthused.

Satori chuckled, "We had to stop at a store so we could get some stronger sun screen cuz Dilandau was already starting to burn."

Dilandau grumbled and looked away with the scent of aloe Vera stinging his nose from the sunscreen.

He saw Dallet sniggering and walked over and punched him, "Shut up!"

Dallet rubbed his arm, "Sorry…"

The others laughed and all stood up. Eiji ran over to Sonson's truck to get the stuff for the picnic.

She waved her hands in the air as she put down the back, "Hey! I need some help with the stuff guys!"

Everyone ran over to help her with the exception of Kira, due to the fact she already had a cooler bag, Satori because she too had a bag of stuff, and Dilandau because he figured the others had everything handled and so he wasn't needed.

Eiji, armed with a big folded up blanket, smiled cheerily, "So let's go find a nice spot!"

Several of the dogs barked excitedly as the group started walking to find a suitable place to hold their picnic.

The girls were walking together with the guys trailing behind them both groups talking about a different subject. They looked odd with all the pets they had with them.

Sonson was beaming, "I'm so glad we're doing this."

Loreli nodded, "Yeah, it's way too nice to be inside. And when have we gone on a picnic with all of us together."

Kira smiled, "I must say I'm glad we planned this as well." Kira looked down at Yuri who was trotting slightly in front of her.

Satori sighed and looked up, "Yeah, this is nice."

Eiji gasped and pointed over to a big willow tree that was about 60 yards away from the creek, "That's the perfect place!"

The guys followed them over as Eiji ran over to the spot she had pointed out and spread out the blanket in the willow tree's shade. They set the basket and coolers to the side of the blanket and took in the pure glory of the scenery.

Larry, tired from chasing Viole, went over to the tree's trunk and curled up into a ball for a nap. Yoyo ran over to Dallet's bag and pulled out his Frisbee.

Dallet laughed as Yoyo ran around him, "Ok Yoyo, just hold on, I need to tie up Larry."

Dallet pulled out a dog stake with a 10-foot dog line attached to it and headed over to where Larry was resting.

Dilandau pulled out a soda from one of the coolers and took a long sip as the girls all ripped off their shoes and ran out to play with their pets in the open grass. Viole sighed deeply and laid down on the big blanket. Obsidian flopped down beside him, in a very elegant way though of course.

Dallet had screwed the stake into the ground and hooked up Larry. Yoyo's tail was wagging rapidly as Dallet took the Frisbee from his mouth and threw it with the little dog running quickly after it.

Satori had taken Ururu over to the creek side. She looked over the sparkling water and smiled, "What do you think boy? Great isn't it?" He mildly whimpered and rubbed against her legs in a plight to beg her to take him home. She laughed and bent over to roll up her pants. Once they were rolled up past her knees she stepped into the water with Ururu excitedly following her into the cool liquid. She waded out with Ururu running by and splashing her.

"You little jerk!" She playfully splashed him back.

Chesta and Gatti had their dogs playing with a ball while Eiji and Sonson were playing soccer with Blaine. Guimel and Molly were playing Frisbee with Dallet and Yoyo. And Migel was making Juan do tricks for treats…. yes he does take him trick or treating for Halloween dressed up as a little black kitty cat.

Kira had wandered over to the creek with Yuri, laughing at Satori and her wolf, "How's the water Satori?"

Satori turned back to shore and waved, "It's great!"

As if on cue Yuri barked and jumped in, doggy paddling out to where Ururu and Satori were. Kira laughed and followed after her since she was wearing shorts. As Kira had just about made it over to Satori, Yuri had gotten carried over to an area where the current was strong and yelped as she tried to fight against it.

Kira saw this and tried to get over to her but the water lagged her greatly, "Yuri!" she cried frantically.

Satori saw the little dog get carried farther and farther downstream, "Ururu! Get her!"

Ururu growled and sprang forward heading towards Yuri. Yuri whimpered as her head went under briefly. Ururu being bigger and stronger easily leaped through the water. He made it to Yuri and gently grabbed the ruff on the back of her neck.

Kira was a nervous wreck, "Thank god!"

Satori sighed in relief, "Good boy! Come back now!"

Ururu pulled Yuri from the deep water and began heading back towards the little island in the middle of the creek.

Kira ran over as Ururu sat Yuri on the island's shore and shook himself free of lose water. Yuri barked happily and started jumping and licking at Ururu's face. He just kind of stood there unsure of what to do. Kira scooped up her now drenched dog and kissed her, "You scared me! I know you think you're a Great Dane but you're just a little Corgi! The math teacher lied when she said you can do anything you put your heart into!"

Satori pat Ururu's head, "Good boy! You're a hero! Now if only you did that when my shoes floated downstream." Ururu gave her the 'What do you think I am, your slave?' look.

Kira sat Yuri down again and as she was about to stand back up she saw a most obvious catalyst that could spice things up. A devilish smirk formed upon her lips and she took a clump of it in her hands. She rose again, slowly as to not lose anymore of the moist runny stuff, and just fast enough to act natural. Kira's grin widened as she turned around to face Satori, her right hand dripping with mud just dying to be thrown through the air. Kira was about to fling it but she was hit first. She made a distasteful grunt and wiped the mud off of her face and eyes only to see a grinning Satori, hand smeared with remnant mud.

Kira's eyes flared, "YOU BITCH!" She flung the mud but Satori had been expecting the action and had ducked. Kira scooped up another handful and whipped around to aim at Satori, but it wasn't necessary for she saw that a soccer ball was plummeting straight for her best friend's head.

Satori saw the surprised look on Kira's face, "What's wrong- "

KASWACK!

Satori groaned painfully as the ball knocked her in the side of the head hard. She was knocked backwards and fell into the water, the current slowly started to take her down stream.

Kira was cracking up but stopped when she saw her friend being carried off, "Oh my god! Satori are you ok!" Kira ran over to her friend while Ururu attacked the creature that had so viciously harmed his master. The soccer ball.

Kira dragged her to shore and laid her on the grass. She looked up when she heard someone running towards her. It was a young man, his head covered in unruly ruby hair with bright enchanting emerald eyes nearly yellow, that knelt down beside Satori and checked her over in a distraught frenzy. He was wearing black pants and a white tank top.

He looked up at Kira with concerned filled eyes, "Sorry about that! I truly didn't mean for it to hit her!"

By then the others had seen what had happened (except for Viole for he was snoozing) and had sprinted over to the side of their fallen friend. They were now hovering over them while Satori groaned. Dilandau clenched his teeth with some not so nice negative thoughts directed at the stranger. The only reason he was keeping his mouth shut was because it was an accident and Satori's skull was thick so she would be ok. And not to mention he was feeling unnaturally peaceful today, no need to ruin that by punching some dudes face in. Though normally he was dying for any excuse to start a fight.

He smiled as Satori groaned and put a hand to the area of where the ball had hit her. She sat up holding her head and wincing in pain, "Ouch, dammit that hurt…more than it should have…"

The guy grinned, "Sorry about that, I missed the goal there by about 10 feet." The girls all laughed except for Kira who was kind of in a state of blah.

Satori cracked open an eye and growled at the guy, "Well then maybe you shouldn't be playing soccer." She stood up holding her head.

The guy's grin faded and was replaced with an 'oh wonderful she's one of those girls' look, "I'm sorry, it's not like I was aiming for your head you know."

Satori glared at him, "Well it sure as hell seems like you were, seeing as that I was in the creek which is how far from the soccer field?"

Migel folded his arms, "She's got a point there you know?"

Chesta meanwhile kneeled down beside Kira and pulled out a bandanna and poured some water on it. She jumped when he took her chin and made her look his way while he attempted to clean off the mud that was on her face. She felt the heat rise in her face and she knew she was blushing, but he was too. Their eyes connected and for a moment it felt like everything froze and the only thing that could be heard in the background was the arguing drone of Satori and the stranger.

"You couldn't hit a goal 6 feet away but you can hit me 20 feet away!"

The guy took up his defense, "Sorry, maybe if you hadn't made such a distraction and caused me ta look your way at the same moment I was trying to kick the ball this might not've happened!"

Satori growled again, "Distraction! There are plenty other distractions around this park besides the mild chatter of two girls far away from you!"

The guy took a step closer, "Oh yea? I'm not perfect, I make mistakes. I don't pretend to be, like SOME people!"

Satori took an aggressive step forward as well, "Perfect? You don't have to tell me you're not perfect, I could tell from the moment I got hit with the ball that was supposed to be in a goal a few feet away yet ended up colliding with my head, which was far away mind you, instead of the goal at point blank range!"

The others could practically see the surge of negative electricity pass between them, "I shouldn't have even bothered to come over and see if you were ok! Now I regret telling my friends to stop laughing and that it wasn't funny and then waste all the energy to come over and see if you weren't dead!"

"Then why did you come over!"

"You know! Don't want to get sued or anything!"

Satori snarled and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop herself from kicking his ass, she spoke through clenched teeth and anger staining her voice "In honor of the manners my mother taught me. I thank you for you concern."

The guy exhaled and his glare softened a bit, "Yea, and in honor of my father's teachings to be nice to a lady, it was my…pleasure…" With that he turned and left after staring briefly at Dilandau and then glancing over towards the creek only to see a wolf and a corgi making mince meat of his soccer ball. He sighed and headed back towards his friends, "Boy am I in a rotten mood today…"

Dilandau glared at the back of the retreating stranger and turned to Satori, "Are you alright?"

She moaned and laughed, "Yea, I'm fine."

They all stared at her oddly, "Uh, are you sure you're alright, you're smiling."

Satori shook her head and through clenched teeth she spoke, "You see if I don't change my mood fast, I'm going to tackle him." She sighed and looked away distracted.

They all Oh'd and began heading back to the blanket with Satori still standing there zoning out.

Chesta stood and pulled Kira to her feet, "You ok?"

All she could manage was a nod. They both looked down at the same time and noticed that Chesta was still holding her hand from when he pulled her to her feet. They both blushed and turned away, "…Sorry…"

They too headed back towards the blanket but Kira briefly turned around while still walking, "Satori! Are you coming?"

She looked up, "Yeah, I'll be there."

She whistled and Ururu came running with Yuri close behind him. He had the deflated and chewed soccer ball hanging from his mouth proudly. She sighed and laughed, taking the ball from his mouth and looking it over, "Wow, he has good taste in soccer balls. How surprising for an asshole. But then again, how does one have good taste when it comes to a soccer ball…He probably just picked the most expensive one to feel special. Good job boy, he has now just wasted money on a ball no longer usable." She scoffed and chucked it over her shoulder because it was way beyond salvageable. She patted Ururu on the head and began to head back for the blanket.

She glanced over to the soccer field to see the stranger…well for now she'd call him red since she didn't know his name (not like she wanted to anyways) 'red' was lounging on the top bleacher while his buds were playing a four on four match with another soccer ball, obviously they had extras. She growled and looked back towards her friends and their dogs that were now all attached to the dog stake so they wouldn't run off while their masters ate. Dilandau was the only one not sitting on the big blanket digging into the many foods. Instead he stood there with that famous scowl of his and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Satori laughed at him and began to run towards him.

She stopped in front of him once she got there, "Waiting for someone?"

He smirked, "Yeah, a psychotic bitch who'll beat the shit out of you if you look at her sideways. Have you seen her?"

She grinned, "Maybe…but I'm not going to tell you. The voices in my head said it was a secret…" She chuckled and sat down on the blanket. Dilandau smirked and shook his head, then joined the others on the blanket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystic rain: He knows we're here, and I think he wants us to leave

Lupicinus: (hops off merry go round) Yes, that would be logical since we are...............trespassing.....

Mystic Rain: Rrr........uh........what now?

Lupicinus: (Starts walking away quickly) We run from the state police officer!

Mystic Rain: (Stares briefly at cop car and then runs after Lupicinus) Hey waitup!!!! (latches onto her sleeve)

(Both quickly make their way to forest path and head towards house development. Mystic rain is having trouble seeing and maneuvering through woods and constantly grabs onto Lupicinus)

Mystic Rain:WAAAAA, you're going tooo fast slow down! I cant see you've got the light!

Lupicinus: (Stops as they come to the small stream with the only way across without getting ur feet wet is by means of a small rock bridge. Lupicinus easily crosses and leaves Mystic Rain standing on other side)

Mystic Rain: Are you sure this wont break! (pokes rocks with the tip of her shoe)

Lupicinus: (Shines light at rocks) Oh definitely, it didnt break when i crossed now did it?

Mystic Rain: Ok then... (quickly rushes across rocks onto other side)

(Both run up through the yard and onto the side walk)

Mystic Rain :Well that was exciting

Lupicnus: Yes, yes it was......but now i have to pee since i didn't go before we left for the play......

Mystic Rain: Oh...........hey look christmas lights!

((((((Fin)))))))))


	15. Falling

Hello everyone! To my awesome reviewers!

akai chou: Thank you yet again for reviewing. Haha, it's ok if you spam my reviews, i like reviews, any sorts! Even flames, tho I haven't gotten any yet. More will be revealed about Atomsk eventually. The story is moving along very slowly, thx to the extreme amounts of detail i put in....

I'll be Seein' You: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my little odd writing. And tell your sister I'll forgive her on the condition shestops beating herself up overthe little story issue and returns to writing!

Moon Screams: YOUUUUU! Scary aren't I? Yes, yes I know.Thx for reviewing and stuff, I'm really cold, I have a cold basement.........Brrrrrr

THX REVIEWERS! I'm trying to get the story moving, juice up the plot, try and get some pain and angst you all help me out and tell me what you like about this story? Andalso what you think could be brushed up on! I am trying to make this a better story, for my sake and the readers' sakes.

Yesh, notice this chpt has absolutely nothing to do with anything........trust me! It's not just you! I love puppies! Have a nice day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chpt 15:

The comfortable breeze still blew as the group sat in an unorganized circle on the big blanket eating the food, taking full advantage of the shade cast by the large willow. Though the picnic could have been far more enjoyable if the screams, shouts, and the boisterous drone of chatter and barking weren't present, they still made the best of being in each other's company. Most of the dogs had fallen asleep with the exception of Yoyo who was on Dallet's lap helping him eat his bologna sandwich.

Yoyo took the whole sandwich out of Dallet's hand and devoured it, "Yoyo! You weren't supposed to eat all of it!" Yoyo's tail was wagging as he finished it off leaving Dallet to sigh in despair over his lost meal.

The group laughed.

Gatti was sitting beside Viole, who had been sleeping since before they had started to eat, and decided he might be hungry so he shook him, "Hey! Viole get up. You're missing the food."

Viole groaned and lazily sat up with Obsidian sitting up as well, "Oh, thanks for waking me up, I'm hungry!"

Gatti smiled and handed him a plateful of food, "I thought as much, here, and watch out for the dogs, drop something and they're all over it like maggots on a rotting carcass."

Viole frowned, "Thanks for that…. lovely analogy Gatti…"

Gatti grinned and slapped Viole on the back causing Viole's eyes to bulge, "Any time!"

The girls happily chatted amongst the five of them. Loreli laughed, "I can't believe he managed to hit you with that ball!"

Sonson took a huge bite out of her hotdog, "Yea, I mean, I think he should try out for a team, I mean with that kinda aim."

They laughed.

Eiji was on her knees examining the big mark on the side of Satori's head, "Wow, looks like it stings. Does it hurt?" She was about to poke it but Kira slapped her hand away.

Satori rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her sub, "No, not bad, it just stings when people try to touch it!" Eiji smiled sheepishly when she realized Satori was glaring at her.

Kira sighed, "I tried to tell you that a ball was coming right for your head, but you know…"

Satori scoffed, "OH YEAH! Laughing is such a warning let me tell you!"

They carried on their conversation as the boys too were carrying on a conversation of their own.

Migel was getting a soda out of a nearby cooler, "So, what do you guys think we should do tomorrow. It is the last day of our holiday."

Chesta was sitting Indian style with his hand to his chin in thought, "I'm not sure… Maybe we could all sleep over at someone's house tonight?"

Gatti folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Yeah, that sounds good…but somewhere close to here! We could come back here during the night."

Immediately everyone looked at Migel, who in turn huffed and scowled, "What?!"

Guimel smiled, "Well you are closest. How about it?"

Dallet grinned, "Yeah Migel, why not. I would do it I mean think about it. All of your guy friends, and not to mention 5 sexy ladies all sleeping at your house!"

Migel smirked and scratched his head, "Why the hell not! Ok, but you guys have to see if you're allowed to. My parents are in the Bahamas so you're allowed automatically."

They all laughed. Chesta stopped and looked at Dilandau who seemed to be in deep thought. Chesta nudged him, "Something wrong?"

Dilandau woke from his trance and glared at Chesta, "Uh…no."

Chesta shook his head, "Lying? That's not good enough. You haven't been yourself lately, what's up?"

Dilandau stared at him hard and then sighed, "Been thinking about shit is all."

Chesta tilted his head to the side in question, "Thinking about what?"

Dilandau grumbled, "Thinking about how to get you to shut the fuck up!"

"And besides that?"

Dilandau sweat dropped and looked away, "A dream…. (grumble)…"

Chesta was interested now, "What dream?"

Dilandau looked sullen, "A bad one… that's all you need to know."

Chesta shrugged, "Alright."

Dilandau noticed that the guys were listening to his conversation with Chesta. He growled, "Mind your own damn business you nosey twits!"

They all smiled nervously and apologized.

Kira stood up along with the rest of the girls, "Alright! Let's go play! Coming guys?"

The girls all laughed and ran towards the playground. The guys got the idea and followed after them.

Chesta had decided to keep watch on the dogs, so he was still sitting at the big blanket watching as his friends stampeded over to the playground equipment.

Eiji and Loreli laughed gleefully as they hopped on the swings while Kira, Satori, and Sonson leaped onto the merry go round with Dallet and Migel hopping on after them with. Gatti was pushing them and then hopped on after gaining a good amount of momentum.

They all laughed as it spun around at sickening speeds, speaking of sickening, Kira looked rather queasy.

Guimel and Viole had climbed on top of the monkey bars and laid down to enjoy the sun. Dilandau meanwhile was craving ice cream and headed over to the snack stand.

He sighed and rang the attention bell. In 3 seconds a girl he recognized from school appeared in the window, "Hello may I help you?" She had light purple eyes and short blue hair. She was on the school's swim team due to the small dolphin shaped necklace all of the school's swimmers wore.

Dilandau looked over the flavor list until he had made up his mind, "Two scoops of black cherry."

She nodded and disappeared to go get his order. He turned around and leaned on the wall, scanning the park and what his idiotic childish friends were doing.

The merry go round had come to a stop and its riders were all laughing or trying to keep down their lunch.

Migel grinned, "Wow that was fun, haven't been on one of these things in forever."

Gatti shook his head, "I remember how sick I used to get on these things." With that comment everyone distanced themselves from him. Gatti noticed and laughed, "Just kidding guys!"

Kira and Sonson jumped off, "Yeah, well too much spinning does make me sick, I think I'm done…" Kira headed for the climbing structure where a few kids were. They fled at the sight of the older girl. Kira snickered to herself and jumped up onto it. Sonson ran over and climbed it with her. What Kira was really doing was spying on Chesta from her high vantage point, of course no one noticed. He lay so peacefully on the blanket with the speckles of light shimmering down on him through the gaps in the tree's leaves and branches. The light breeze had blown some light golden locks into his face and she couldn't help but blush. He could have easily been an angel sent from heaven.

Satori also jumped off but headed for the secluded tire swing. Most of the children were afraid of the older kids so they avoided them. Satori found it amusing when a kid ahead of her who was also heading for the tire swing, noticed her coming and backed off with a disappointed look on his face. Satori smiled and hopped on it _(Ah the power of age) _she mused.

Migel, Dallet, and Gatti were all hanging out on the merry go round still when three little girls and two boys walked up to them. Their leader was a little girl wearing a jean jumper and a purple long sleeved shirt under it. She had a little white kitten mewing on her left shoulder with a bright blue-belled collar around its neck. She had fairly tan skin and her wavy black hair was up in two glossy pigtails. She had a sour look on her face and she put her hands on her hips, she looked to be about 9 maybe, and one with an attitude at that.

She walked up to the merry go round with her crew following her, and glared at the boys with her bright blue eyes, "Hey! We want on!" she said as more of a demand than a statement.

Gatti, Dallet, and Migel looked at the little girl, "Uh, sorry kid, we're on it."

Dallet sniggered, "Guess you're out of luck tots."

One of the kids stepped forward. It was a brown-haired boy with overalls on and a striped shirt of red and white underneath, "Momo, maybe we should just wait till they leave?" He looked unsure and a bit afraid of the older kids.

The girl identified as Momo scoffed and stared at the three confidently, "HAH! Just because they're bigger than us Tommy doesn't mean anything. We want on now! Get off!"

Migel raised an eyebrow, and frowned, his tone becoming more threatening, "Well aren't you a feisty kid. Sorry but we're not moving."

Momo growled and stepped up to one of the bars wrapping her dainty hand around it firmly, "Have it your way!" She motioned for her friends to help and before the guys knew it the little kids had them spinning at break neck speeds.

Migel clutched onto a bar so he wouldn't fall off, "Holy Christ!"

Dallet was sitting and trying not to slide off, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Gatti gurgled and looked a bit pale as he grabbed the nearest bar for dear life, "Guys, I don't feel too good…"

Momo watched proudly as her plan was working marvelously. She just hoped one of her friends didn't fall and make her look bad.

After a few more spins, Gatti had had enough and jumped off followed by Migel and Dallet. They stumbled around a bit as they made their way towards a bench close by. They collapsed onto it groaning and holding their stomachs and trying to make their surroundings stop gyrating.

Gatti was holding his stomach, "Damn, I feel shitty…"

Dallet was trying to get everything to stop spinning by rubbing his eyes, "We just got served by kids."

Migel sighed, "Man, I hope if I ever have kids they don't turn out like that."

Dilandau appeared behind them licking his ice cream. He narrowed his eyes and gave them disappointed looks, "Wow, and here I thought I had seen it all. Until three 17 year old guys got owned by a few little whelps."

They looked back at him, "Hey! We were outnumbered three to five!"

Gatti sweat dropped, "They were evil brats!"

Dilandau shook his head, "You guys are pussies, I can't believe you."

Migel pouted, "We did our best…"

Dilandau groaned and headed for another bench under a tree away from Migel, Dallet, and Gatti. After watching the whole incident he kind of felt ashamed to be seen with them. I mean who _would_ want to be seen with a group of juniors who just got served up by little children half their size, age, and intellect…….ok…..maybe not intellect but you get the point.

Kira too had watched the incident and all she could do was shake her head in shame, "How pathetic…"

Sonson was dying of laughter on the bar just across from her and almost fell off.

Loreli and Eiji also had watched Migel, Dallet, and Gatti get kicked off the merry go round.

Eiji rolled her eyes, "Will they ever grow up?"

Loreli shook her head slightly, "I'm suddenly reminded of Peter Pan. Our friends are the pirates and those kids are the lost boys, or in this case, lost boys and girls who just beat the pirates once again…"

Eiji giggled, "So which one is captain hook and when does the crocodile come and try to eat him."

Loreli laughed, "Hmm, good question."

They began trying to figure out which characters would be who.

Momo laughed evilly as she and her friends spun, "We're rulers of the playground!" Her friends cheered.

The laughter was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Momo's stomach, "Uh oh, my tummy is hungry but I don't have any money. Maybe I could dupe someone into giving me food, after all I did succeed in making those older kids hand over the merry go round."

She looked around for an unsuspecting victim who could appear swayable. Her scheming eyes just so happened to land on Dilandau who so casually licked his premium, tasty, scrumptious ice cream. Momo couldn't help but lick her lips as her mouth began to water, "Ice cream! And since my reign of power has doubled, he should undoubtedly give into my will! Just like the other ones have…." She smiled devilishly and hopped off the spinning merry go round, skipping towards Dilandau. One of her friends shouted, "Hey Momo where are you going!"

Momo stopped and waved back, "I'm going to go make a big kid to give me some ice cream!"

"Ok!"

She giggled and continued skipping over to where Dilandau was seated on the bench.

Dilandau groaned as he spotted a little girl from the merry go round coming his way, (_What the fuck does she want. Why oh why are little kids so damn annoying…)_ He sighed deeply and continued licking away. Maybe if he ignored her she'd go away.

Momo put on the most angelic face she could as she stopped in front of Dilandau, teeter totting back and forth on her feet innocently, "Excuse me mister." She batted her eyelashes.

Dilandau cast her an annoyed glance and then returned to staring at the space in front of him, "What?" he snapped.

She inwardly frowned, but smiled despite her irritation as her cat mewed, "I'm terribly hungry, can I please have your ice cream cone? I haven't eaten since a day ago and I think I might die if I don't eat something this second. So please sir, I ask you to give me your ice cream cone."

Dilandau scoffed sarcastically, "No, get lost."

Momo's eyes widened a bit in annoyance but she didn't give up, "Pleeeeeease?" Why wasn't he giving in?

Dilandau narrowed his eyes and in a snobbish voice retorted, "What are you? Deaf? I said get lost kid."

Momo growled and her eyes flared, "I said give me your ice cream!"

Dilandau glared at her, "Leave me alone! You're lucky you're a kid or you'd be kissing dirt right now!"

She was stunned at his harshness, but she shook herself out of shock. She growled and was about to storm back over to the merry go round in hopes of getting some sympathy from her cronies, when her kitten jumped off of her shoulder in fright from Dilandau's yelling, and ran up into the tree shading the bench, "Ichigo! Come back!" She ran after the cat. She mumbled unhappily as she stood at its trunk and watched as her cat climbed up higher and higher and situated itself in a high branch's nook against the trunk. She looked around helplessly to find some way to get it down but she found nothing. A whine escaped her mouth and she started climbing up the tree towards the branch where Ichigo was on, "Ichigo come here!" She cried out, she felt anxiety and hurt well in her causing her eyes to water.

She was a good height up the tree when she yelped, "Ahh!" A broken branch sticking out had caught onto her white tights and ripped them as she tried to climb higher. She looked back down while clutching the tree tightly and tried to disconnect herself from the branch. She tried shaking free from it and it worked, but it also caused one of her little black shoes to slip off of her foot and fall to the ground. She gulped and continued climbing higher. Some other branches sticking out were snagging onto her hair and jumper, making the climb even more arduous. She whimpered as she lost her grip momentarily and slid down a few centimeters. She felt tears welling in her eyes from the pain of her palms that were now cut open from her slight fall.

Dilandau glanced back and watched her try to climb up as high as the cat was, "Stupid child." He rolled his eyes and continued ignoring her whines and cries of pain, as well as the random scraping of bark or the snap of a twig.

Momo called out again as she pushed a branch in her way aside, "Ichigo! Come back!"

She had finally made it to as high as her cat was. She rested momentarily on a branch she thought to be sturdy and blew on her throbbing hands, "Stupid cat! I hope you know I'm not giving you any food for this! Mommy's going to be mad at me because I ripped my tights!"

She grumbled and leaned against the trunk. All she had to do now was pull herself up to the branch where Ichigo was on, which was the branch right above her. She whimpered again as she looked down and gulped. She had never been so high up in a tree before and she knew she was shaking; she could hear the green leaves trembling. She bit her lip and tore her stare away from the faraway ground. Looking at the branch above her with determination, she steadily pulled herself to the same branch Ichigo was on. She wailed frightened as she felt the branch sway with the wind and she instantly dropped to all fours and clutched the branch. She cracked open one eye when she felt the flimsy branch stop quivering and rose up on to her knees again and began to crawl towards the cat, "Come here girl!" She said nervously.

She shakily outstretched her hand, but unfortunately the wind had picked up again and she had lost her balance and started to fall, "AHHHHHHHH!"

She began crying as she continued falling fast with gravity pulling her quicker to the ground. Passing branches scratched her face and further ripped at her clothes and hair. She screamed even louder as she watched with tear-blurred vision as the ground got even closer.

Dilandau's ruby eyes widened as he abandoned his ice cream cone to the ground and leaped off the bench.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT! IT MAKES TREES GROW! I'M LYING BUT THATS OK!


	16. Crush

Welcome, Welcome, Thank you reviewers! Have a nice day! Bonne Chance! Viva la carrot! Ok, ok, so sue me I'm bored........but actually, don't sue me..........because.....................**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OTHER RANDOM ANIME/MANGA PERSON THAT MIGHT SHOWUP IN THIS STORY, DID I MENTION THAT IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM AM I MAKING A FINANCIAL PROFIT FROM THIS WRITING PIECE? WELL I'M NOT! SO HAH, DISCLAIMER FIN!**

So as I was saying.......I'm bored! BUT I did manage to get book 4 of Crescent Moon the manga! If only they'd pop out another version of Princess Ai! Did you know that the angel person Kaz looks fantastically like Dilandau?! Guess who my new favorite character is hehe..............yea, bored...........(is shutting up now cuz she knows its all about the story........and sometimes the little openers and enders...............story.......right.....)

* * *

Chapter 16: 

It was as if the wind had died, all noise had faded, time itself had slowed down, and only the hot rays from the scorching sun beat down upon her. Her own heartbeat pumped rapidly in her bruised and sweaty head. Nothing, no birds, no laughing, it seemed like everything had stopped for Momo. She let out another scream and she clenched her tear filled eyes shut as the hard ground that would surely kill her due to the height of the fall, continued growing ominously closer and closer. She felt all the childish carefree spirit drain from her and intense fear replaced it.

She regretted all the bad things she had done, would she be sent to a bad place in her death? She had ordered her mom around like a slave, always demanding some new toy she would only play with once, an article of clothing she would only wear once. She took for granted that all her mother wanted in return was a hug or a kiss, a thank you or an 'I love you mom.' And Leena, her big sister's criticism suddenly became so true, she had always figured her jealous or fat headed, but it wasn't true. Leena was always telling the truth when she called her spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, snobby, selfish, conceited, and all of the other things she had said were true as well. She was suddenly wishing she could have gone back in time and instead of complaining about how stupid and mean her big sis was, she could have bragged about her greatness and the weekly visits to the ice cream shop they took together. She wished she could have said 'Thank you' or something to her mother every time she gave into one of her selfish demands. She regretted not giving her a kiss and hugs any chance she could. And her father, she always hounded him to drive her places, totally not caring that he was exhausted from work and stressed. No, she always expected someone to tend to her every need no matter what they might have been doing, so long as what she wanted was taken care of. She wished she could've made everything right again. She wished she could have been a more mature and respectful, grateful child, but wishing wasn't going to make her fall any slower, and certainly wasn't going to make the ground stop getting nearer and nearer.

_(Ichigo! How could you do this to me! Why is it everyone learns something important when they're about to die! I saw it in that movie with the princess just as she was about to get ate by the dragon. Of course a handsome prince rescued her and they fell in love happily ever after, I wish I had a prince charming to fall in love with, but no one will save me. I hate you Ichigo, goodbye cruel world!)_

Momo tensed in anticipation knowing she was going to hit the ground any second. Soon her bloody and gory corpse would be in a broken heap on the perfectly tended grass (actually if she did manage to get herself killed the most would be a broken neck and not as messy as she thinks. She has quite the graphic and exaggerated mind doesn't she? Kids these days…though you have to commend her for her graphic detail.) She bit her bottom lip and wailed one final scream of despair before she was to meet her doom.

But the hard, painful breaking of her fall by the ground never came. Instead she fell into something fleshy and solid. She felt the center of gravity in the person who saved her shift, and caused him to fall over. She knew it was a him because when they fell he made a grunting sound that was definitely masculine. She felt a warm and firm cushion beneath her, which was quickly rising and falling. She could hear his raspy pants as the excitement and adrenaline wore off and the stinging pain of her cuts and bruises made themselves known. Someone had saved her! But who?

She slowly opened her eyes but her sight was blurred due to the sudden exposure to light, and the fact that she had been crying very very hard. She rubbed her eyes for a few moments and then cracked them open, studying her surroundings. The tree was now a few feet away from her and she was on top of someone. She shook her head and looked down at her disoriented savior. It was the guy who she had tried to get the ice cream from!

Dilandau swore and rubbed his aching head. He blinked a few times and realized he was gazing into two bright blue tear stained eyes. His eye twitched in irritation and he pushed her off of himself. He stood up and brushed himself off with a menacing scowl on his face.

He turned around and looked down at Momo who was now sitting on her knees looking at him like he was a god, "You ok or what?" he asked sharply.

Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

He stared at her questioningly, "Well since you're ok and all I'm going to leave you here to tend to yourself. Go find your mom or something, I'm outta here. And one more thing, I don't care how old you are, don't ever bother me again." With that he began walking away mumbling, "Damn kids, nothing but trouble…"

All Momo could do was sit there and watch him go. Her eyes were twinkling and her cheeks were bright pink. She looked away and grasped her cheeks, "He, he just saved me. My guardian angel, he saved me! My prince!" She looked back up at Dilandau's retreating form as her friends rushed over to her. She could only imagine how terrible she must have looked. Her one ponytail nearly falling down, her clothes ripped and dirty, and cuts and bruises and twigs spread across her small form.

Alex kneeled beside her while her other friends towered over her with concerned expressions, "Momo are you ok?!"

All Momo could do was nod dreamily.

Becky stared at her weird, "Are you sure you're ok Momo? You look dazed."

Momo stood up, brushed herself off, and simply walked away with the dreamy look still on her face. Her friends stared at her dumbfounded as she walked off.

Momo sighed wistfully, "I must find out more about my angel. My prince!"

-----------------

Dilandau headed over to the tire swing where Satori had been lounging. He frowned at her napping form. She had her hands behind her head and her legs crossed as she laid on the slightly swaying tire swing. A few rays of sun had managed to get past the tree canopy and were shining on the area around Satori, dotting her with several specks of light. She looked asleep, but he knew from the way her muscles sinewed under her slightly tanned skin when twigs snapped or animals called, that she was actually fully alert.

He approached quietly and then jumped on, causing the old tire swing to creek and groan under their combined weight. He stood on the side clutching the rusted chains to keep himself balanced as it tipped farther in his direction. Satori instantly opened one eye to see what the cause of the turbulence was, casting a ready to kill look at the one responsible.

She snorted when she saw him and her features softened, "Dilandau what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He smirked and shrugged, "What does it look like?"

She closed her eye and shook her head as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "Never thought of you as a hero Dilly. I thought you hated heroics."

He cringed at the name, "Don't call me that!" he hissed.

She sniggered, "Well there aren't many other nicknames to call you. Well… Pyro, Psycho, Albino…"

Dilandau looked up at the sky grumbling, "Call me by my last name for all I care… And I do hate heroics!"

Satori chuckled, "Purpose of a nickname is to shorten the length of the name, Albatou doesn't really aid the cause. When Kira and me discuss matters involving you we just call you D.A. so I'll just stick with that. Even though it is kind of weird calling you that when I'm actually addressing you. So in the end I'll still call you Dilandau."

Dilandau raised and eyebrow, "Dorothy Ann?"

She moaned, "You know what I mean twit."

"No shit. But what exactly do you and Kira discuss about me?"

Satori shrugged, "Different things, nothing bad though, well sometimes haha."

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? Do tell."

She sighed, "Whatever might've happened that day, depends. There isn't just one certain thing in particular about you we talk about. Conversation changes like the direction of a breeze. You know I can always call you Hero for a nickname now if you'd like." She sniggered mischievously.

He made a distasteful look, "Hell no! I only saved her because if I hadn't have caught her she would have been seriously hurt and I would've gotten into an unwanted amount of trouble for not doing anything about it when she was right behind me! I don't need to get my ass dragged to court due to some fucked up little brat."

Satori opened her eyes and looked up, "True I guess."

Dilandau looked down at her, "What are you looking at?"

She grinned devilishly, "Who me? Nothing."

They gazed at each other for a moment before they both looked over when they heard a twig snap.

Satori snickered, "Well, well. It's your little friend Dilandau."

Momo had been standing there staring at them both from behind the cover of an oak tree. Knowing she had been discovered she swallowed and stepped out from behind the tree, her hands clasped behind her back and her head tilted downward as if in shame as she stared at them both. She then totally focused on Dilandau with a love struck look sparkling in her eyes.

Dilandau stared at her with the 'What the fuck?' look.

Momo snapped out of it and looked down and started fidgeting as she tried to explain herself, "I um, I mean, that I…"

Satori and Dilandau stared at her stupidly as they waited for her answer.

She looked back up with a determined look, "Thanks for saving me!" she shouted.

Dilandau stared at her like she was a fool, "Ok." He glanced at Satori giving her a 'What was up with that' look. In return she gave him the 'I don't freakin know' look.

Momo looked at the back of Dilandau's head confused. She had just thanked him and that was something rare from her. Did he not know how lucky he was? She was at least expecting him to be a bit more concerned or something. She glared at Satori annoyed. She then ran off in the other direction.

Satori and Dilandau both shrugged when they looked back to find that Momo was gone.

Momo was now hiding behind a tree farther away spying on them, "That girl is interfering with me and my love! I'll have to find a way to impress him. My love, my Dilandau."

Dilandau groaned and frowned, "Today certainly is going in an odd direction."

Satori was still in thought. She hummed and looked up at Dilandau, "Did you notice anything about the way she was staring at you?"

Dilandau looked at her confused, "Uh…no."

Satori sighed exasperated at his lack of knowledge of such things, "You didn't see anything?"

He shook his head.

She sniggered, "I believe she's developing a little crush on you."

Dilandau looked like he had gotten struck over the head with a brick, "What?!"

Satori sat up and took a seat on the side of the tire swing, "Well she had the love struck look in her eye, I mean, it was pretty obvious. Why can't guys notice things like that? Anyway she appears to have developed a little crush on you for saving her. How cute!"

Dilandau cringed, "How the hell did that happen? How long do these things last?!"

Satori shrugged, "Depends how deeply in love with you she is!" She outstretched her hands to the sky dramatically; "Cupid has struck her with his arrow of love!"

He sweat dropped, "Not funny!" he snarled.

Satori grinned and rubbed her finger under nose, "Not my fault she thinks you're a sexy beast. I can see it now!"

Dilandau's eyes flared, "Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

Satori grinned wider (Dilandau could of sworn he saw a devilish fang) She hopped out of the tire swing and yawned, which also caused the tire swing to tip in the direction of Dilandau's weight. She waved at him and then started to walk away. He growled and followed after her, "Hey wait up! Where are you going?"

She stopped and let him catch up, "You asked if I knew what's best for me. And I think right about now a walk is." She started heading back towards the blanket again.

Dilandau huffed, "Whatever…" He headed for the guys who were still sitting on the bench, but now Guimel and Viole had joined them in their discussion.

---------------

They all looked up at Dilandau as he approached them.

Viole waved, "Wow, you must be feeling pretty good after saving that little girl."

Dilandau cringed, "No. But I have come to make a suggestion because you all looked so stupid sitting here."

Dallet raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what might this idea be?"

Dilandau grinned, "A little game of basketball, I need to take my anger out on you guys by beating you."

Migel stood, "I'm for it!"

They all agreed and headed for the court while Gatti went over to rent a ball.

-----------

Satori laughed when she reached the blanket. Chesta had fallen asleep but all the dogs, and Larry were now all gathered around and on top of him napping too. She smiled at how cute the sight was and unattached Ururu's leash from the dog stake. She shook him gently and he slowly stood, which was a bit hard since Yuri had decided to sleep right on top of him. Yuri slid off and Ururu leaped over the other sleeping animals over to Satori. He nuzzled her legs and she began walking towards the bridge with Ururu drowsily staggering at her side.

Ururu yawned while Satori stood on the bridge admiring the view, "Wow… pretty. Not as pretty as Japan though…"

Ururu looked at where she was looking dully.

Satori saw this and laughed, "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine."

He whined and tugged back towards the blanket. He was still tired and wished to sleep and looking at the scenery wasn't making him less tired.

Satori pouted and kneeled in front of him, "Ok, ok, leave me then." She undid the leash and ruffled his head. He gave her a thankful look before he bounded back to the blanket.

She sighed as she put the leash in her pocket, and walked over to the side of the bridge leaning on the wooden railing. She smiled and closed her eyes as a sweet breeze blew in her face and carried her hair with it as it passed.

The wind felt so good. She remembered her grandmother always yelling at her when she was younger because she used to hang out the car window. She loved the strong wind blowing against her as the vehicle traveled so quickly.

She chuckled and began heading down towards the running trails at a casual walk. She sighed deeply and frowned dully, "Wow, I'm suddenly bored…" She groaned and picked up the pace. She then smiled slyly and broke into a sprint.

Satori grinned _(Running can be fun) _She imagined how Kira and Loreli would react to that statement. She laughed and continued running. She had ran a good distance when she began hearing 'it'. It was the running of someone else; she could hear it behind her. She glanced back but she saw no one _(Maybe its from the other trail on the other side of the trees…) _She increased her speed and noticed that the other footsteps had quickened with her pace. _(What the hell! Maybe I'm just paranoid…) _She looked around as she jogged but she didn't see anyone, she could only hear the quick foot falls of someone else's running. She growled and scanned the area. There was a nice open field of really tall grass just a few yards away from her. She eyed the field out of the corner of her eye as she continued running the trail. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise when she heard the running get closer. She immediately turned sharply to the right and sprinted into the field. She made it to the tall grass and ducked as she swiftly moved through it. She found a particularly thick area and stopped. She crouched low and scanned her surroundings, listening for anything.

-----------

After about five minutes, she heard nothing and hit herself on the head for being so ridiculous. She was about to stand up but froze when she heard someone making their way through the field near where she had came. Her eyes widened and she hugged the ground _(What the hell?!) _She was getting pissed off as her heartbeat quickened with excitement. No one had the right to make her feel uncomfortable. No one! She snarled and stood up. Who ever was following her was going to pay.

She whirled around looking for her would-be stalking, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Show yourself bastard!!! I know you're out there!!! Where are you!!!" Satori was fuming as her rage filled eyes scanned the field. She saw no one, but then again she saw no one when she heard the footsteps but she still heard them. They were out there. They were just damn good at hiding. She started running back towards the trail. The person had to be there. They just had to be. She looked around feverishly as she ran.

She instantly looked to her right when she heard movement. _(Bingo!) _She sprinted towards the noise. The person must have heard her coming because she heard them start to run as well. She smirked, up ahead when she saw the person. She couldn't see his face, but he had shaggy black hair. She could tell it was a guy from his figure. She ran even faster, determined to get some answers.

The guy looked back at her. She noticed he had some sort of face mask on that covered his mouth and nose and he was also wearing all black like some kind of government spy. She also happened to notice the little communication earpiece he had in his left ear, she knew what it was because she herself had used them once before herself. She could also see his eyes, which at first she assumed were both blue, but at closer inspection turned out to be that his right eye was a light crystal blue, and his left was a deeper sapphire color. She smirked, there was another thing she saw in those eyes; it was fear. Her speed increased as the adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She felt like she was a predator pursuing her prey, and oh how she loved being a predator. One thing was for sure, when she did catch him, she would indeed tear him apart.

They were approaching a road now. Satori realized this and ran even faster, she was gaining on him even though he was quite fast. The road came upon them quick, but she didn't slow down and neither did he. Satori looked both ways quickly and kept running at full speed since it was clear. They made it across the road and started on a downhill path. Satori had had enough and leaped onto him. They both went tumbling down the hill kicking up dust from the gravel that covered the path.

They stopped rolling and Satori had him pinned to the ground with her knee holding his neck down and slowly cutting off his air supply. He had his hands on her leg trying to pry her off, but to no avail.

He looked up at her terrified, "P-please, let me go!" For some reason his voice sounded familiar to her.

She snarled as she grabbed his face, digging her nails across his cheek leaving four thin trails of blood, "WHY were you following me! Answer!"

Her eyes widened. There was something else behind his eyes. There was a more sinister look deep down in them; the fear was only a mask. She could see it now that she was looking straight into them so closely. It sent chills down her spine.

He whimpered as she pressed harder, "Let me go! I can't breath!"

She was feeling a bit uncertain of the situation now but she hid it carefully, "Sounds like a personal problem. Now tell me who you are and what you were doing following me before you suffocate!"

"I-I was just. I was just following you. Y-you see I've. I find you alluring. And I know you'd just think of me as pathetic. So all I can do is watch you… run with you…and…"

Satori snarled, "What a bunch of bullshit! Who are you really! Stop lying!" She growled and tore off his face mask revealing his identity. Satori's brows furrowed, "You…you were that guy from the club!"

He looked around for some way to escape but there wasn't one.

Satori frowned, "Any second you're going to pass out due to lack of air. And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I can't guarantee that you'll ever wake up again. So answer my questions!"

His previous facade had faded and due to her 'experience' she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was not afraid to kill, and perhaps already had. She had seen the look many times, and she could spot it easily. Though it varied depending on the person. Sometimes it would be haunted and disturbed, sometimes empty and unaffected, sometimes the look was one of release and enjoyment at the thought of spilling blood. His look was one of seriousness and confidence. There were no other emotions as his cold mis-matched eyes stared at her in a studious way.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the road as a big black van squealed to a stop right at the top of the path, "What the- "

Her captive threw her off of him while she was distracted and immediately hopped to his feet, sprinting towards the van. Satori cursed and got up to chase him. He gave her one last look before the van's sliding door opened and he dived in. By the time Satori had reached the road, the van had already taken off.

She stood there, dirty and ruffed up, with a fierce scowl on her face as she watched the van pass several other cars in a mad rush, then disappear into the distance, "Who was that guy…" Her eyes had narrowed out in an intense menacing manner, which was frightening enough to send shivers down your spine. Even to those who didn't have any experience with death could read the murder flaring in her eyes. But hers was not one of regret and pain. No, hers was that of a true predator who found pleasure in the art of death, but she hid it so carefully that no one would have guessed.

------------

"No your other right Dallet!" Kira shouted.

The girls were all now watching the guys play basketball. It was Dilandau, Viole, and Gatti verses Dallet, Guimel, and Migel. Dallet was currently stopped trying to keep the ball away from Gatti while also trying to find someone open to pass to. The girls were trying to help him out. But he was having problems determining direction.

Gatti grinned as Dallet whipped and turned trying to find an opening in his defense, "Come on Dallet. Can't hold the ball all day."

Dallet shot him a skeptical look, "Who's open!"

Guimel ran to the front of him, "I am!"

Dallet instantly thrusted the ball forward before Gatti had the chance to block. Guimel snagged it and rounded towards the basket. He was just about to shoot when Dilandau intercepted the throw and made his way back to the other basket. Viole kept Migel out of his way and Dilandau took the opportunity to score.

He grinned proudly and headed back to half court, giving his teammates low fives as he passed them both.

Gatti took his position, "So how many is that now? 16 to 12?"

Guimel checked it with Dilandau, "Yeah, this will be your guys' game point. Not like you're getting it though."

Dilandau passed the ball back to Guimel and waited for him to initiate the game, "That's what you think."

Guimel passed it to Dallet and Viole went after him. Dallet passed it over to Migel who took off towards the opposing basket. He shot, but missed. He shot again, but while it was in mid air Gatti jumped up and took it. Migel cursed and started to chase Gatti as he dribbled the ball back down to his side of the court. Dallet was about to block Gatti's path, but Gatti shot before he got there. It went in and the game was theirs. Gatti yipped for joy.

Viole shook his head while smiling, "Good job, for a moment I thought you were going to miss."

Dilandau grinned, "Yea, anyways."

Guimel, Dallet, and Migel clapped, "You beat us. But you won't next time!"

Dilandau smirked confidently, "You keep telling yourselves that."

The girls all clapped and cheered.

Kira looked around while she did so and frowned, "Hey, have any of you seen Satori?"

Loreli looked around quickly, "No, the last time I saw her she was on the bridge."

Dilandau had over heard Kira's question, "She went for a walk on the running trails."

Kira was actually quite grateful for the response, but she was going by impulse and a past habit to snap at anything Dilandau said, "Well, aren't we a nosey little pretty boy."

Dilandau glared, "Don't even start with me today onna."

Kira scoffed, "I can see you've learned a few words from Sa. Well here's one for you… Ton'ma!!!"

Dilandau might not have known exactly what the translation for the word was. But he had a few good ideas. He growled for her lack of respect for his graciousness towards her. He decided it was too hot to start with her and turned away.

Kira kind of felt guilty, but she was too far in to have a sudden change of heart, so she stood up and headed for the running trails not even looking back.

--------------

Once a good distance away from the basketball courts, her glare faded. She sighed and sped up her pace towards the blanket were a certain someone still slumbered.

She smiled and blushed as she gazed at Chesta's sleeping form that was surrounded and covered with dogs, and Larry too. She stopped for a moment and etched every detail into her mind.

_(God he's so damn hot like that…)_

She felt her cheeks burn and she looked away. She realized she had been acting quite odd compared to her usual self today. She figured it was just because Satori had returned and she was still kind of mad at her for leaving her behind.

Kira turned back and looked at Chesta. How she was so tempted to place a kiss on his innocent lips. Too bad for her he had a blanket made of living, breathing, heaps of fur.

She sighed wistfully and continued on her way towards the bridge. It was amazing how Chesta could bring out the lover in her.

--------------------

Satori swore and kicked a nearby rock into the distance. There were a few things she wanted explained right then and there, but her only hope as to getting those answers was gone because she had let him escape! She snarled and gripped her right arm. During the fall she had cut it open and it only had started bleeding after she crossed the road back to the running trail. Not to mention her pants were ripped at the knees and they were bleeding too but she had a high resistance to pain so she didn't feel anything.

"Dammit what's going on…"

She growled in frustration and wandered over into the wooded side of the running trail. She knew if she walked far enough she could find the stream that ran under the bridge and she could wash herself off. After the tumble she had gotten terribly filthy and not to mention bruised and cut up. You try tumbling down a hill ten feet in distance with a tank top on and a struggling captive and see if you don't get hurt!

She found the stream and pulled off her shoes. After rolling up her pants again, she waded in to a rocky little island and plopped down on a seat shaped rock. She rested for a moment and then stuck her arm into the running water. She was too deep in thought to notice the minor twinge of pain from the wound.

Whoever that guy was, she was going to find him. And when she did, all hell was going to break lose.

* * *

Do you know what would reaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyy be cool? If you reviewed! Do it do it do it do it do it do it. Well you don't have tooooo, it's just that i have more fun reading my email that way, its like getting a christma present, you don't know whats going to be inside! Could be great,could be fun, could be be a live rabid gohper trying to take out your achilles tenden! Of course it might leave you alone..........IF YOU REVIEW! 


	17. Memories

Sry about the long wait, but heres chpt 17, this one is loaded with some heavy past explainations and if you're confused feel free to ask cuz ill be more than happy to explain! I'm not sure if i alrdy mentioned this and im too lazy to go check.............just wanted to let you know that finally the name dispute for the former character known as Luna has finally been changed to Mina officially!

The girls and their families to refresh your brains!

---Satori Irerno: 17 year old girl. Light moon silver hair that ends about mid back and fairly long bangs that end a bit before the bottom of her chin framing her face. Mercury eyes that can change to an amber color.

Tsurina Irerno: 38 years old.Fiery curly red hair and hazel eyes.Mother of Satori and Atomsk. Husband is deceased.

---Kira Efimia: 17 years old. Wild pure blonde hair with blood red streaks that ends below her shoulder blades and messy bangs. Blue grey eyes.

Mai Efimia: 38 years old. Straight blonde hair with neat bangs an inch above her eye brows and cool blue eyes. Kira's mother.

Chaz Efimia:40 year old male. Rugged ash brown hair and pale grey eyes.Fairly muscular and tall. Kira's father.

---Loreli Ningumi: 17, straight dirty blonde hair that ends a bit below her shoulders, no bangs. Bluish almost teal eyes that can change within four shades depending on how she feels.

Cordelia Ningumi:40 years old. Semi wavy dirty blonde hair ending a bit before reaching her shoulders. Dark blue eyes and wears glasses.Mother of Loreli.

Todd Ningumi: 39 years old. Fox red hair and rustic sea blue eyes. Loreli's father.

---Eiji Mujaki: 17 years old. Fawn colored light brown hair ending mid back withwispy side bangs framing her face. Bright greeneyes.

Melinda Mujaki: 40 years old. Shoulder length dark brown hair with minor wisps of grey with the ends curled inward. Green eyes and wears glasses. Eiji's mother.

Claude Mujaki: 42 years old. Short Coacoa brown hair with a receding hairline. Light blue eyes and also wears glasses. Eiji's father.

Belle Mujaki: 13 years old. Short coacoa brown hair ending above her shoulders and darkemerald eyes. Eiji 's younger sister.

Brenna Mujaki: 20 years old. Shoulder length brown hair hair and bright blue eyes. Eiji's older sister.

---Sonson Anamari: 17 years old. Shortest out of the girls. Really short purple hair in the back butgets longer as it gets to her face. In the front her hair reaches about three inches under her chin. A lighter shade of purple eyes with three different shades of purple circling her pupils.

Korinn Anamari: 40 years old.Curlyfushia/purple hair ending right below her shoulders. Light brown eyes. Sonson's mother.

Rod Anamari: 41 years old. Rustic brown hair styled in a mullet. Violet eyes. Sonson's dad.

Tozu Anamari: 14 years old. Short rusty colored hair. Brownish purple eyes. Sonson's younger brother.

---Mina Sinclair: 17 years old. Semi curly orangy/red hair with blonde highlights which reached to her waist. Hazel eyes.

Roslin Sinclair: 39 years old. Curly red hair about mid back. brown eyes.

David Sinclair: 39 years old. Has a mix of light and dark brown hair and also has a mustache. brown eyes.

Holly Sinclair: 12 years old. Red/brown hair and brown eyes. Mina's younger sister.

Michael Sinclair: 14 years old. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Mina's younger brother.

Ta da! There's all the girls' familes. now here's the story. REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 17: 

"SATORI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kira's hands were cupped around her mouth as she shouted. She had gone over the bridge and had been walking the dirt trail, but yet she still had found no sign of Satori.

She gasped as a sudden strong wind blew by and sent chills down her spine despite the warm temperature. She held her hair out of her face as she squinted through the petals that were raining down for any sign of Satori. She looked farther up ahead. The dirt trail continued up with a forested area to the left and a grassy field to the right. This continued until the trail went up a mildly steep hill and up to a road. Kira frowned as she watched several cars pass by, going both directions and leaving the sharp vroom sound as they passed.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Man, I don't want to walk a damn marathon…"

Her hands fell at her sides and she looked around dully. She then turned around and started to walk back at a very slow pace. Her hands began curling into tight fists.

She looked up at the sky frowning _(I wonder where she went off to. Why does she always have to go off somewhere? I wouldn't be wasting my time looking for her if she would have just stayed with us. Damn loner, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the last time I saw her, she left once and who's to say she won't do it again. Guess we weren't a good enough reason for her to stay.)_

Kira growled angrily. She was mad at her, Satori. She was mad at her beyond belief. But she was too happy that she was back to show it, and not to mention she was afraid if she did show it, it might drive Satori away. But she still was angry. Angry at her for making her cry like that. Angry at her for making her feel so lost and alone, unwanted and hopeless. Since they had met, they had been great friends, and with everything they had overcome, the bond grew incredibly strong. It was their pain that had brought them together as young children. Two people who had found each other in the dark. They had such a surprising understanding for each other; they could almost read the others thoughts. But now Kira had no idea what was going through the head of the silver haired girl. Something was different now and she couldn't figure out just what exactly it was.

Kira and Satori loved their other friends greatly too, but all of them had their secrets. Even though they all had been buds since childhood, they still had things they had yet to share with each other. Perhaps it was because everyone has their deep dark secrets they never reveal to anyone, maybe due to fear of revealing themselves was the reason. Fear of being rejected for those secrets, fear of just the thought that someone knows such potentially incriminating things about you, and if the trust was misplaced, they could ruin your life if they told anyone else.

Even Kira and Satori had things they did not share with each other, but it wasn't because they were in fear of the other's betrayal. They knew the other wouldn't do such a thing. It took a tremendous amount of courage to tell those things to a close friend, and it was harder than you would think to summon the courage to do it. It may be easy to stand up to the bully at school, or maybe the gull to try a new weird looking food, but summoning the courage to reveal something potentially relationship threatening to a friend, it was far more difficult than you would think.

To find unconditional loyalty and friendship in the world today was as rare as finding unconditional love. Total trust between two beings was a difficult but beautiful thing to gain, and though Kira and Satori had achieved that before, now in Kira's mind, the trust she had confided in Satori was starting to waver. There was a new hidden glimmer in Satori's eyes, and for some reason it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

In the past Kira kept her darkest secrets out of fear Satori's view of her would change. There was always that hidden fear, each one of them was afraid to be totally open, each one was afraid to be rejected.

Kira just kept her deeper thoughts to herself despite the little voice in the back of her head telling her she knew better than to doubt Satori's loyalty. Hell once you truly won Satori over, and this was a fairly challenging thing to do, the girl would show you more loyalty and love then you would think she was capable of. But Kira just couldn't do it even though she wanted to strengthen her bonds with Satori. But then it seemed all things died when she left, and then after awhile, they were all reborn.

Now she figured if she could still have great relationships with her friends whom she knew all concealed things from her also, and who never pried to find out her own secrets, then why should she have to try and make things better when things were great as they were. As the old saying goes, 'If it's not broken don't fix it.'

They may not have known every fine detail about each other, but they knew enough to make an incredible bond between the lot of them. Each one of them was unique and special, and by just being there, they had unknowingly saved each other numerous times.

Kira smiled sadly. It was kind of funny how pain could be a reason people befriended one another. But those dark times had passed, Kira had nearly learned to forget the past, and then Satori left. Kira remembered that terrible day well. It was three days after Atomsk had left, three days after the day Satori was found in the middle of the street that morning, curled up into a tight ball sobbing horrendously. Kira had been there; the image of Satori curled up so tightly, horrid sobs racking her small frame, was an image she could never forget.

**The Past**

_After running around the house like mad searching for her daughter and son, Tsurina Irerno began frantically making phone calls. The first call she made was to Sora Albatou's home._

_The phone rang four times and a semi sleepy Sora answered, "Albatou residence." The almost wispy and smooth voice stated._

_Tsurina's voice was frantic and distressed, "Oh thank god Sora. Please tell me, is Satori or Atomsk there?!"_

_Sora sensed the distress in her friend's voice and immediately rose from bed, "I shall see if they are here."_

_She put on a soft blue robe and hurried over to Dilandau's room. Everything was dark still and he was asleep. She rushed over and gently shook him by the shoulders, "Dilandau, is Satori here? Have you seen her?"_

_A young Dilandau groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, "Wha? No, why…"_

_Sora smiled grimly, "Ok, you may go back to sleep." She kissed him on his pale forehead and retreated from his room._

_Dilandau knew something was wrong and got up as his mother left his room quickly, shutting the door behind her as she left._

_Sora picked up the phone again and sighed, "I am sorry, but they aren't here."_

_Tsurina bit her lower lip, "Thank you anyways Sora."_

_Sora knew Tsurina was about to hang up, "Wait! What's going on? Did something happen?"_

"_Neither of them were in their beds. I don't know where they are! I checked the whole house! I must go now, thank you!" Tsurina hung up and searched over her address book hurriedly._

"_Loreli? No, she's at camp. Eiji and Sonson are away on a trip as well… Then that leaves Kira!" Tsurina entered Kira's number as fast as her fingers could move._

_The phone rang five times before Mai answered, "Hello?"_

"_Mai! Thank goodness!"_

"_Tsurina?"_

"_YES! Please, is Satori or Atomsk there?"_

_Mai carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb her husband, and made her way out of her room. She knew something was up, "What's going on that you'd think they'd be here?"_

"_They're gone! I looked everywhere! Are they there? Or at least one of them?"_

_Mai opened Kira's door and peered in. She shook her daughter until she woke up, "What mom! I'm trying to sleep here…"_

"_Do you have any idea of where Satori might be? Don't lie this is important."_

_Kira's eyes widened despite her tiredness, "Why? Did something happen! What's going on!"_

"_Answer me."_

"_No, I don't. Now tell me what's up!"_

"_She and her brother are missing."_

"_What?"_

_Mai got up and headed downstairs and paced, "They wouldn't just leave without telling you would they? That's not like them."_

_Tsurina fell onto the couch in the living room and stared out the front windows and rubbed her temples, "No, they wouldn't. That's why I'm afraid…" Tsurina's eyes caught something lying in the middle of the road. She was overcome with fear when she realized what it was, "OH MY GOD! SATORI!!" She dropped the phone and rushed outside._

_Mai was getting scared, "Tsurina? TSURINA!" Mai cursed and hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for the door. Kira, who had been listening to the conversation on another phone, put her shoes on and grabbed a sweatshirt as she ran downstairs. Her mom saw her, "Kira? Go back to bed!"_

_Kira had a determined and worried face, "I'm coming too! Let's go!"_

_Mai nodded in submission and they both headed out the door for the car._

_Tsurina rushed to the middle of the road and fell to her knees. It was Satori, curled up into a tiny ball, sobbing furiously. Tsurina scanned over her limp form and then tried to scoop her daughter into her arms, but Satori wouldn't let her touch her._

"_Satori what's wrong! What happened?! Where's your brother!" With that she cried even harder. Again she tried taking her in her arms but she refused to be touched._

_By that time Kira and her mother had come and pulled off to the side of the road and hopped out of the car. Kira dropped to her knees beside Satori as well, "Satori! Satori! What's wrong with you!" She tried shaking her but she didn't stop crying and Kira had never seen Satori cry._

_Satori managed to choke out a few words, "Ato', he….(sob) He left! He's gone…he's not coming back…. he left!"_

_Tsurina's eyes widened as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears.. She knew why he had left, Atomsk had talked with her about it the previous night but she had to be strong so she refused to cry, "Atomsk, what have you done…"_

_Tsurina took Satori into her arms and picked her up even though she struggled. She thanked Mai and Kira for coming and took Satori back into the house with Mai and Kira following behind._

_Satori was sitting in the big chair in the living room with a blanket over her; She stared blankly into space as silent tears spilled from her eyes. Mai was with Tsurina and Sora talking in the kitchen. Sora had come over a few minutes after they had gone inside leaving Dilandau at home. Sora and Mai comforted their friend as best as they could while Tsurina tried to compose herself so she could talk to her daughter._

_Kira stared at her friend from her sitting position on the footrest of the big chair._

_(She looks so empty…) Kira placed a hand on Satori's shoulder, "Hey, You know what? I think that we-"_

_10-year-old Kira couldn't finish before someone burst through the front door panting. The voice was loud and demanding. And not to mention it sounded irritated, "Where is he! Where's Atomsk! I need to speak with him right NOW!" The owner of the voice growled and stormed into the living room. Kira and Satori stared at the girl. The girl was around 19 years old. She had crazy and frantic yellow eyes and peachy orange hair that ended at her shoulders._

_She scowled at Kira and her attention was turned to Satori, "Sa! Where's your brother!" _

_Satori glared at Raharu for talking to her with such familiarity. Raharu was one of Satori's older friends. Well, one of her crazy, deranged, older friends. Well, actually Satori used to consider her as a friend, but Raharu had used Satori shamelessly to get close to her brother. They had become enemies, being as that Atomsk was involved with criminal activity, gang violence, and not to mention some murders and hacker pirating. Raharu though very young for her age, had managed to get into the FBI's special criminal unit with some help from her father._

_It all started when not too long ago she was promised a nice promotion if she was able to capture a highly wanted criminal that seemed impossible to track down because he covered his tracks and protected himself with precise and mind blowing hacking skills. Her boss gave her the assignment, and as it would turn out, she was assigned to hunt down "The Pirate King''. The FBI had been trying to bring him in for some time and if Raharu could nab him, she would definitely get that grand promotion. She was thrilled and once she got an assignment, she didn't stop until it was completed, using any means necessary._

_Until after extensive solo investigating, did things get complicated. For the first time during her career she was posed with a choice. She discovered that her would be target; the infamous "Pirate King" was none other than Atomsk Irerno. How did she find out it was him? You see Raharu had known and had been considerably close to Irerno family in the past, mainly Satori before she went into the FBI. So she also was quite familiar with Satori's brother Atomsk._

_One day while investigating his latest hack job, she traced and found a barely notable data trail. The data link was very small and very well hidden and had yet to seal itself, but Raharu had managed to briefly analyze it before its programming caused it to self delete. The piece of data she found was a small signature crest that was a gorgeous red phoenix with a pierced nose. A signature crest is the personal image a hacker used to label their work. Kind of like the way each different company labels their products with their own logo._

_To anyone else the little sliver of data would be worthless since everyone already knew that the mark of the Pirate King was either the odd little circular symbol or the phoenix. But Raharu being Raharu didn't bother to fully read the entire report and only actually looked at the parts that she thought were important. Which meant she didn't look at the part showing what his signature crest was. This leads us to how she managed to figure out that the "Pirate King" was actually Satori's older brother. If you knew Atomsk or had seen him shirtless, which Raharu had seen him stalk through his house shirtless from time to time when she had stayed over, you would know that on his back is a fairly large tattoo of a phoenix, the very same phoenix the "Pirate King" used as his signature crest. _

_Her choices: Use this piece of knowledge which revealed just who the pirate king was and bring him down which in turn would mean betraying old friends and gain success, or stay on the case and make sure no one ever found out who the "Pirate King" really was and protect their family. Raharu chose in favor of self-gain and betrayal._

_How could she give up the opportunity when the pirate king himself was right under her nose and she just so happened to be friends with his family? Her plan was to get even closer with the Irerno's and then take him down. She tricked Atomsk with her connection to Satori and almost got him killed while trying to bring him in. Raharu's sorry excuse was that she was doing her job. Once everyone found out the truth Raharu was condemned to never show her face again. And once you betrayed the Irerno's you dared not even look at them. Due to that incident, Atomsk had to go into hiding and could only visit his family secretly._

"_Where is he! You tell me where he is and everything will go smooth! You know where he's hiding!" Raharu now stood over the children._

_Satori growled and shot to her feet, "Why don't you just leave him alone! You just can't stop can you! You don't even know when you've crossed the line! You can't just go around controlling and manipulating whenever you want and expect everything to be ok! How dare you show your face here! You're nothing but a self centered bitch! How does it feel to know that all you've got is a nice little promotion and badge! I hope when you start paying for what you've done, you get hurt so bad you'll rot away knowing that things are the way they are because you made them that way! I hope you get used over and over and then discarded like trash! I HATE YOU! You made my brother leave! I hate you! "_

_Raharu stood there stunned. She had never seen such a young child radiate with so much raw hate and malice. But that wasn't the worst part…no… what really destroyed Raharu's cool and control over herself were Satori's eyes. They burned like mercury fire, and then they changed to metallic amber, identical to Atomsk's eyes but the only difference was that around Satori's pupils was an extremely light ring that looked like it was glowing, making it so that you lost yourself in the black abyss._

_Raharu could only stare into her eyes, her Vespa helmet slowly slipping out of her white-gloved hand until it fell to the floor with a thunk and then rolled onto its side. She remembered when those eyes had once looked at her with admiration and awe. Satori had looked up to her, but not anymore though. She no longer felt the welcoming warmth the people in this house once showed her. She wondered that if she were to die, would anyone come to her funeral? Maybe some of her colleagues, her father, and some of the people who might have been affected by one of the fugitives she had brought in and felt they owed her thanks. None of them she really gave a damn about. Her colleagues were too stingy and serious; she hated her father, and the other people she didn't give a damn about._

_She wanted someone who genuinely cared about her to mourn for her. She suddenly realized that no one really gave a damn about her; she was looked upon as the manipulating bitch that would turn on you in a second if it meant her success. She heard what they said about her at work. Her father despised her and thought she was an annoying blemish on his name. The only reason he tolerated her was because she was his only daughter, and if he tried anything she'd blackmail him in a heartbeat. So basically the only ones who did once upon a time care she ended up betraying and now they hated her. Suddenly she wished Satori would never have to look at anyone the way she was glaring at her ever again. She wished she would look at her with adoration and mischievousness like she did before all this, before…well, Raharu ended up using herself._

_By now both Tsurina, Sora, and Mai had stormed into the living room. _

_Mai glared at the older girl with her fists curled. Sora moved to stand beside the chair the girls were in, ready in a second to defend them. And Tsurina, she had her fists curled ready to kill the shameless whelp who was the cause of this. Tsurina walked over to Raharu positioning herself protectively in front of Kira and Satori, "What are you doing in my house Raharu!" she hissed._

_Raharu looked at her, noticing how intimidating the woman could really be. She frowned and managed to make herself appear as authoritive as she could, "Well, just for the record Ms. Irerno. Your son killed an entire business committee, and somehow managed to hack into their hidden accounts and take everything!"_

_Satori glared, "Oh yea! I bet he had good reasons!"_

_Raharu shot Satori a menacing look, "128th block downtown on Richter's avenue! Giovanni incorporated, when we got to the scene after the call, it was a mess. Your brother and his cronies went in up to the top floor and murdered everyone. After doing a thorough scan, we also found out they had hacked into the president's account and the other executives' and took everything. I am not allowed to reveal all the details, but to say the least Atomsk is in deep trouble, and by not telling me where he is, you are withholding information from government authorities. Don't make me arrest the lot of you. Atomsk was only bringing your family down! Turn him in! Don't-"_

_Raharu was abruptly cut off by a punch from an enraged Satori._

_Raharu stared wide-eyed at her, putting a hand to her tender cheek as Satori lowered hers to her sides, "Don't talk about my brother like you know him. You don't! And to let you know, he left! HE'S GONE! I watched him go! He's not coming back!"_

_Raharu's eyes widened in surprise, "Gone?! What do you mean?!"_

_Satori was livid as she trembled with rage, "Oh what a big disappointment that is! Now who are you going to turn in to become chief officer and detective!"_

_Those words hurt Raharu a bit more than she would have liked. She felt her legs starting to buckle and felt a bit panicky as she looked at everyone in the room. And if looks could kill, Raharu would have been massacred. She slumped into the black leather recliner. Trying to make some sense out of what was going on._

_The realization had hit her fairly hard. Atomsk had left, which had to be pretty huge if he was leaving his own family! The one thing he cared for above all else. It was now she wished she could've gone back in time and changed everything. All that 'family and friends are more important than work' junk she deemed and worthless bullshit seemed to be laughing in her face. Once she thought about it, there wasn't much she cared about, the only things she did care about was money, being better than everyone else, being powerful, and a few minutes ago, bringing in Atomsk once and for all. Raharu put a hand to her forehead and looked at everyone again, but this time more critically._

_Tsurina used to smile when she saw Raharu at her door, hell, the older woman even took her under her wing and to Raharu became like the mother she never had. Now the usually crazy and proud warrior woman was showing the almost legendary fiery temper and wrath the female side of the family possessed, looking like she was two seconds away from lunging at Raharu and breaking her neck to silence her forever._

_Raharu looked over to Kira's mother Mai. Raharu used to take Kira and Satori places together all the time and Mai had trusted her enough to allow Kira to go, thus putting her daughter in Raharu's care. Mai was always very polite to her, and currently, the usually friendly and moral blonde looked more than willing to assist Tsurina in whatever way she could, even if it meant holding Raharu down while Tsurina proceeded to beat the living daylights out of her._

_Her gaze then fell on the long white haired woman who was wearing a simple maroon button up dress with a wine colored blouse on underneath it. Raharu did not know this lady but she had seen her a few times and knew her to be the mother of one of Satori's male friends. Raharu guessed that on a normal day this woman had a calm and wise elegance about her, however this was no normal day, and right now the woman was staring at her with hateful distaste, and from the way she stood by the children protectively, she apparently thought of Raharu as a threat, and if the situation called for it, this woman would see to it that this threat in particular could never threaten anything again._

_Raharu shivered when she looked to the children. Kira was standing beside Satori, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Raharu had to admit the girl did look like a hell cat ready to send her just there, hell. And once again Raharu's neon eyes moved to Satori, and she imagined this must be what Atomsk looked like when he was truly and whole heartedly angry. And Raharu was sure that if he was here he would be looking at her the very same way, standing by his pack._

_Raharu couldn't help but smile sadly, all these people in front of her were a strong and powerful pack. Three beautiful and strong females ready to fight for their young and their honor. Ready to kill this intruder who dared to step into their territory and cause such havoc. All five of them, Raharu thought, looked so glorious just then. She wondered what the males would have done to her if they were present. She felt like the outsider who was being banished from her tribe. Perhaps if she had tried a little harder, this could have been her pack, they would have protected her, nourished her, but she ended up jading herself. And now she would try to repent for what she did, because she knew she could never be forgiven. These females would never forget what she did, it would be forever etched in the depths of their memories._

_Raharu felt like crying but she didn't, instead it was a mix of being in awe of this 'Pack' in front of her, shame for how stupid she was, and then sadness for what she could have had, but lost. Raharu hated feeling weak, and that's exactly how she felt, weak, vulnerable, unwanted. All those things she had ridiculed and deemed beneath her, she wished she could have those things now. She wished she had the support and love these people had. But because of everything she had done, they looked upon her with no sympathy what so ever. She had gotten herself into this mess. But now because of her own selfishness, she would have no help getting out from the people who had once meant so much to her, and at one point cared for her in return._

"_I-I am truly sorry, sorry that it only now that I realize all I have caused, all I have done… has destroyed so many things, I know you all must think I'm pretty pathetic and that I'm just making up stupid excises. All of this was for a stupid job, a stupid job that has made me lose everything worth anything. I apologize to you all. I'll be honest with you, though I know I will never have any of your trust again, I have never really cared about anything worth while. But now after seeing you, I know what I'm missing… All my walls have come crashing down and I don't even know what I want anymore, except to have what you all have. I don't even know what I'm doing. But I'll repent since I know I'll never be seen with the same light ever again by any of you. Again I apologize for fucking everything all up." With that she stood. But she noticed that Satori wasn't on the chair. She heard the front door slam and she knew where she had gone. _

_She bolted from the living room after her. She couldn't lose the one thing she had left of Atomsk. The least she could do was protect Satori, she was so dear to Ato' and Raharu knew that it must have killed him to leave her._

_She burst out the door to chase after her._

_Kira sat there staring with so many thought barreling through her young mind._

_Three Day's later_

"_She's, she's gone?!" Kira's hands were trembling as she continued reading the letter she found lying on her desk._

_**Dear Kira,**_

_**Sorry about all of this mess I had gotten you caught up in. You've been the greatest friend I could have ever wished for. So have all the others. I thank you for all you've done for me. My mother and me appreciate everything everyone has done for us. But you see we have to go away. I don't know how long. I don't know anything… but we're going there, we have to. If we don't, you all will be in danger, just as we are. I hope our paths cross again, I don't know if they will but if I get the chance I'll be there again. You are all my pack, and we'd do anything for you. Please, tell them all. I am only sorry I could not tell you all myself… I'm going to miss the lot of you so much! I'll never forget you guys, I'll always remember. I just hope that you don't forget me. But please don't confuse this as a goodbye letter. No, that is not what this is. This is an 'I'll see you soon' letter. I promise I'll return one day. I love you guys! Not even the ocean can keep me away. For now we have to protect our pack, when the danger is gone, we'll be back, I'll always come back. I promise.**_

_**-Satori Irerno**_

_Kira's eyes were harboring tears as she collapsed to her bedroom floor and sobbed. It had only been three days after Raharu had chased Satori when she ran out of the house. Kira now wished that she had gone after them because maybe it was then that this 'something' happened to cause her to leave. She hated Raharu now, it was probably her fault they had to leave, but she was gone too. Raharu was gone. So was Satori, so was Tsurina, and Atomsk. They were all gone. Later that day Kira had walked down to Satori's. She nearly felt her heart fall out of her chest when she walked through the barren house. It looked as if no one had ever lived there. No trace. Like they were ghosts or figments of her own imagination. And that had made Kira wonder, were they real? Or had it been some hallucination or dream? It had to be; after all, so many people had interacted with them. This danger Satori spoke of, Kira figured that was why they had to leave no trace. So it wouldn't find them. Kira wanted so many questions answered, but no one could help her with that problem. _

_It was two days after that she had informed all of the others and she showed them the note. Some cried, some frowned and held back emotions, some were just blank, and some were just sorry they hadn't told her things they had longed to tell her. But Kira hadn't told them about Raharu, only the things to help explain the situation. Kira cried for days after that, and she felt so terrible. It was hard for her, but her friends helped her through it. They were all suffering. Chesta, despite his own depression, had comforted her the majority of the time. All of her friends helped her get by. After a few years all of them started to change. Dilandau seemed to be effected pretty badly by Satori's absence even though many of the others had managed to get over it to some extent or hide it. He started drinking heavily and got into all sorts of trouble but he started straightening up after his mother kept him home from school for a week to talk. Migel, Dallet, Gatti, Viole, and Guimel's range of sadness varied with the relationship each one had with Satori. The girls acted fine on the outside but they too were changing with the years. Sonson had gone into a guy craze. Loreli started to not trust anyone, sadly she started having doubts about her own friends' trust. Eiji was doing her best to keep everyone upbeat and together, but she too frowned more than usual. And Kira well, she hated everything with a passion. At the very mention of Satori's name she snapped and went ballistic._

_They all had matured a great sum. But each of them wondered every passing day about the circumstances of Satori's leaving. It was just too odd and so much was left unexplained. But they eventually got over it and moved on. It's not like she was dead or anything…even though it may have seemed that way. No calls, letters, emails, no nothing. _

_**Present **_

Kira sighed. That day was unforgettable. So much anger she had inside her. But maybe now some things could be answered. She had been wanting answers for the last 6 years.

Kira smiled grimly, "Well she's back now… so it…it should go back to the way it was when we were all happy…. or will it…what the hell am I saying, it won't be exactly the way it was…"

Kira looked to her right when she heard someone curse. It was Satori's voice. Kira bolted into the woods in the direction of the voice's source.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That was really long wasn't, i spent a lot of time editing it too. You know what's a good soundtrack? Ghost in the Shell stand alone complex. Gets me in the writing mode, so does Daft Punk discovery! How's everyone doing? Good X-mas? Good food?

In a neighborhood where the girls and slayers all live on xmas eve

Loreli, Kira, and Satori are all walking around the neighborhood looking at all the decorated houses until they stop by Dilandau's house, which has utterly nothing on it at all.

Kira: "Hah! Figures"

Loreli: "Well, he's certainly Grinchy"

Dilandau: "(walks out of his house to get the mail and notices the girls) What are you three gawking at?"

Satori: "Your beautiful decorationless house!"

Dilandau: "(sneers) Im not wasting my time putting all that shit up,just to takeit down again!"

Kira: "Hah! You gotta be kidding me! This is too frickken hilarious! (starts laughing)"

Loreli: "(slaps her forehead) Come now Dilandau! Show your Christmas spirit!"

Satori: " Show us your stuff! Or we could always come by every night singing Cristmas carols!"

Dilandau: "(snorts and stalks back into his house. Then after a few minutes he returns sporting a four foot long red light up candy cane and stakes it into his yard) There happy now! (turns around and goes back into his house mumbling)"

The girls start cracking up.


	18. Raharu

Yes, indeed it has been a while since I last updated but I can't be a typing machine all the time you kno. This chpt isn't that great in my personal opinion. Why? NO DILANDAU OR SLAYERS! Haha, its justa filler I guess. I was kinda dreading workin on this chpt cuz its so un fun. But I finally got around to doing it sooooooo, I present to thee the long awaited Chapitre dix-huit. Have fun with it......and here s a secret to get me to update more often......REVIEW! I love reviews, they're just so fun....Chpt 18....right

* * *

Chapter 18:

Kira skidded to a stop when she reached the soil and rock shoreline of a medium sized stream. Satori had heard her footfalls and panting and looked up, locking angry and concerned gray blue with aggravated and pensive mercury amber. Kira felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she regarded the ferocity swimming in Satori's gaze. She had never seen her friend sport such an expression and it gave her an unsettling feeling.

Kira took a minute to regain her breath before she stepped to the very edge of the shore, "Satori?"

Satori narrowed her eyes and looked back to downstream as the current quickly swept her sock away.

"Yes…?" Satori sat back down on the rock.

Kira sighed and took a seat on a stump nestled on the shoreline, "I was looking for you. I was kind of worried."

"Worried that I had run off…?"

Kira looked down feeling semi guilty for her lack of trust, "Yes actually…"

Satori smirked, "Sorry for making you paranoid, but you don't have to worry. If you had used your head it would have been obvious that I wouldn't just up and leave. Not after getting settled back in and all. You should know that just because I don't show it all the time doesn't mean I don't care. I do, and I am glad to be back and see you all." She looked downstream again.

Kira looked up and studied Satori's face, anger occupying her own, "I see you too have been changed by this whole ordeal. We all have you know. Do you remember that day? I have questions! I want them answered. Question one, what happened after Raharu had chased you when you ran out of the house?" Kira's hate shone clearly on her features

Satori merely smiled, "I'm sure you have lots of them. Yes, I remember that day; I remember it like it was yesterday… You want to know?"

Kira's eyes were cold, "Yes, I do. Why the hell do you think I asked?"

Satori closed her eyes for a moment and looked up with mild anger and sadness, "After I had ran out of the door and left you, Mai, Sora, and mother in the living room. Raharu chased after me down the street. I couldn't stand her presence, I blamed her for everything…"

_Flashback_

_Raharu spotted Satori walking down the street. She quickly caught up to her and stopped her._

"_Sa!"_

"_If I WANTED to talk to you, do you think I would have left my own house?! But since you're here how about you answer a question."_

_Raharu was kind of scared. Satori's eyes were pulsing with rage and hate, and worst of all, confusion. Never had she seen someone's eyes so deadly looking. She shivered._

"_What is it…?"_

"_HOW COULD YOU!"_

_Satori didn't escape from Raharu's grasp on her shoulders and run away like Raharu had expected her to. Instead she stood there staring deep into her eyes waiting for her answer._

_Raharu sighed and crouched in front of Satori. She averted her eyes and stared at the ground with a distant look, "You see Sa… I was doing what was right by me, I don't expect you to get that, but you know, I am starting to acknowledge my faults …You know how stubborn I am, but just cuz I fucked up bad doesn't mean I still don't think about you and stuff. Sure I almost got your bro killed, sure I would have sold my soul to have gotten what I wanted, but, you know, one of the main reasons I took the case was because throughout my investigation on the Pirate King, I kind of became obsessed with him, and dare I say kind of…..fell in love with him. He was a challenge, something nearly untouchable, he commanded fear and respect and power. Power I wanted. But my obsession grew once I found out who he was and all. Oh FUCK IT, you know what, I'm not going to go into some bullshit lecture, so let me spit it out! I'm in love with your bro okay?! There, I said it. You see this?"_

_She held up her right wrist to Satori revealing a heavy-duty handcuff with one chain link attached to it._

"_This is from the first time that I had ever seen your brother. From the first time I had almost brought him in successfully. Well to make a long story short I had managed to get him into cuffs. I was thrilled, I had basically caught him and I had him in the station even. Course me being me didn't tell anyone who he was cuz I wanted to hand him into the chief all by myself so I could get the fame and fortune. But any who I remember exactly how he looked, red hair spiked up, nose pierced, and those tattoos. Not to mention those deadly and wild gold neon green like eyes. Well as fate would have it there was a terrorist attack on the station and three bombs went off blowing the hell out of the place, and I had gotten knocked out. Next thing I knew I was laying outside in some alley. First thing I thought about was the criminal attached to my wrist so I bolted up and there he was crouching beside me. The bastard had saved my miserable life and had carried me out of the building. The act puzzled me so we just kinda stared at each other. I knew I owed him one so I managed to stutter out my thanks. He was just about to say something but three cops flooded into the alley and opened fire thinking that he was gonna kill me or something. Well he pulled back so he could dodge the gun fire but since he was cuffed to me he couldn't go far. He got shot in the shoulder and one bullet grazed his side. Then that one fateful bullet managed to hit the chain and snap it. On reflex I of course drew my gun and he froze in place knowing I had the upper hand. But…like I said I owed him one, so, I whispered for him to disarm me and take a stun grenade. He was a bit confused but he understood what I was doing for him. He nodded his appreciation, disarmed me and threw a stun grenade down the alley, effectively veiling it in smoke and tear gas. I just stood there and watched as he escaped. He managed to get away that day. I swore that'd be the only time it would happen but…As I said, I have this weird crush on him so….I just wanted you to hear that, I don't know why I guess to show I'm not such a bitch after all._

_So after that little episode in your house, I owe it to your family to protect you and your bro. I realized that this is my destiny. It is my destiny to chase after him, and he'll always be escaping me. But you know, I think if anyone is going to find him, you are. Deep down I think he's testing you. I'm sure our paths will meet again Sa, I HOPE they do at least. I'll do my best to protect your brother, and maybe I'll catch him one day and I'll tell him how I feel before he runs off again. My orders right now are to go track him down while the trail is hot… But I came here for another reason too. You and your mother are in grave danger. Certain people are going to be pretty mad that Atomsk has left, and they're going to want some revenge and or whatever other business they might have had with him. So you're being placed under the witness protection plan. There's only one way to get to Atomsk. And that is through his loved ones. You're in danger here and so is everyone you know. So for your lives' safety, we're sending you away. Sorry about all of this Sa, I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe when we meet again. You'll understand all of this. You're smart and insightful, I know you will." With that Raharu rose to her feet and stared at Satori waiting for her reaction._

_Satori clenched her fists and closed her eyes, "I understand things as they are now Raharu. I understand most of it anyways… So you're telling me I have to go away and leave everyone I care about behind? It doesn't seem fair to me! What about them! I want to be there for them!"_

_Raharu sighed, "Sa, you must know that they'll torture you for information, info you don't have I might add. So how do you think they'll try to get it out of you? They know you'd probably do anything for your closest friends, maybe give info if their lives were put on the line? You don't want that do you?"_

_Satori looked at Raharu teary eyed, "But they'll know where we live now and they'll come after them anyways!"_

"_No! We'll make it seem like you never existed, and I'll personally put a block on your folders. I'll be monitoring you this whole time and make sure nothing happens to you or your friends. But I can only do so much with that. Then it's up to you and anyone else who might be involved. Well I guess it's goodbye for now. You know, I love you like a little sister. Here, my scarf, take it." Raharu took off her white scarf and wrapped it around Satori's neck, "There, perfect."_

_Satori wiped some tears away and stepped forward into a hug with Raharu, " The next time I meet you, I'll tell you if I forgive you totally. But, how will you protect Ato'?"_

_Raharu smiled, "Whatever trail or evidence or clue I find, I'll cover it up. Any witness I come across I'll make them forget anything they saw. I'll make sure this case stays mine and I'll keep it under the illusion that I'm one step away from finding him. Don't worry, I'll cover his tracks well, and yours too."_

_Satori closed her eyes, " I'll come looking for him. After I finish high school, I don't care if I have to live as a vagrant. I will come searching…"_

"_I believe you. I'll be waiting; we'll have a fight too. So you can get back at me for all I've done. Bass to bass got it?"_

_Satori backed away, "I got it!"_

_Raharu smiled evilly, "Good. Now I gotta get back to the station and sort out all sorts of shit I don't want to do, and normally wouldn't do. But since you're involved. I'll do it. See you around Sa. I'm going to change into a person that isn't owned or run by anyone, and I think I'll need a new name to go with my new change. Haruko. How's that? Well bye, don't die or anything." Raharu whistled and her yellow Vespa, like a noble steed, appeared by her side in mere seconds. She hopped on and smiled at Satori proudly, "You know, most times the crazy ones are geniuses. You are crazy Sa. It's not good bye, it's see you soon."_

_Satori smirked evilly, "I'll get stronger. So I don't have to run anymore, I'll stop running when I'm strong enough to stand and fight! Some day I'll meet this Haruko and run her into the pavement, until then see you soon." Satori winked and pointed her finger at Raharu like it was a gun and fired. Raharu cackled and sped off, still cackling as she did so._

_Satori watched her go off as the sun began to rise. It was kind of sad to see her go like that even though she hated her. It was weird; she loved and hated her at the same time._

_Satori looked up to the heavens only to find a very odd sight for this time of day, she gasped, "A shooting star! Make a wish…"_

_Young Satori put her hands behind her head and smiled sadly._

_End Flashback_

Kira sat there wide-eyed as she took in everything Satori had just told her, the sound of the running stream in the background. Most of her amazement came from how well Satori could recall all that happened and what was said.

Satori managed a smile and looked away, "I hoped that answered some of your questions. But… I loved Japan. I met so many wonderful people. But nothing could replace you guys; I missed you all so much; sorry you think I abandoned you. I wish you all would just believe in me. I've been hurt through all of this too. I know the pain."

Kira felt kind of stupid to think Satori suffered no emotional damage. Kira sighed and stood up. She was about to say something when she finally noticed Satori's roughed up appearance. Her hair looked like hell, blood oozed out of her larger wounds while little cuts admitted a small amount. Dust and dirt was smudged on her face, arms, and clothes. She looked like she had taken a fall off of a cliff, "What the hell happened to you!"

Satori sighed as she glanced over her rather dogged looking self mildly amused, "What? This? Got into a fight with a crayfish, it kicked my ass…"

Kira scoffed, "So how did that happen?"

Satori chuckled and began telling her about what happened with the blue and brown-eyed man._  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------

So, tell me how you think of it by reviewin, it'll be nice, it will it will. Until the next time.......


	19. Stranded

Wow, since I got like three reviews I decided to compensate for not updating for some time with updating! Sry once again our beloved Slayers and D.A. do not showup BUT they will in the next one I swear. SOOooo, Thanks for reviewing, you guys kick ass, I'm cold brrr, and now the very sad chpt 19...well its not angsty sad, its just sad, you kno, in the pathetic way......yea

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19:

It was fairly late in the day when Satori and Kira decided to make their way back to the park after having talked for about an hour or two on the odd things happening to Satori.

Kira's hands were balled into fists as she kicked a rock, sending it a good way down the trail, "I can't believe it! I wish I could've gotten my hands on that little bastard. Something is definitely up I agree, but whatever it is I'll help you through it got that?"

Satori had a blank expression, "Very well."

Kira noticed the look, "What's wrong now?"

Satori smirked, "My head hurts, I got pelted by a soccer ball how would you feel?"

Kira laughed, "Oh, I thought it was something else."

Kira sighed and Satori looked up into the trees pensively.

Kira looked over smiling, "So, when that shooting star went by. What did you wish for?"

Satori looked at her surprised, "Oh, heh. Something stupid not worth telling."

Kira shoved her, "Sped, if I actually cared if it was worth my time or not do you think I would've asked in the first place?"

Satori chuckled, "You're right, well, my gods look at the time it's soo late!" She laughed evilly and took off towards the bridge.

Kira's eye twitched, "HEY! Get back here you sorry little jerk!"

Satori laughed and broke out into a sprint, "Come on Kira! If you're so afraid of me running off why don't you try and catch up?"

Kira growled at the challenged and smirked as she too broke into a sprint.

Satori and Kira flew over the bridge and back into the park and were now running towards the tree where they had had their picnic. Once there they slid to a stop and tried to regain some of their lost breath.

Satori laughed as she leaned against the large willow panting, "HAH! Now you can say you had your exercise for the day."

Kira wiped the sweat from her forehead and took deep breaths, "Yeah…well…let's not do that again, running in this heat is terrible and I feel like I'm about to barf… (notices something)… huh?"

Satori looked at Kira questioningly and then realized what the problem was. The problem was that the blanket was gone along with all of the things that were on it. The dogs (and wombat) were gone as well as their masters. They both quickly looked towards the parking lot, but Sonson's truck was gone, bunny was gone, Viole's car was gone, and not to mention Satori's Vespa and Kira's motorcycle had also disappeared.

Both of them looked at each other shocked and then ran over to the parking lot screaming, not caring who would hear them.

Kira was fuming, "MY BIKE! If they did anything to it they're all going to die!"

Satori's eyes had turned into little black dots as she crouched over her parking spot staring at the emptiness, "E- echa?" Written in the space where her Vespa was supposed to be, was a message created with yellow sidewalk chalk. Why one of her friends would carry around yellow sidewalk chalk she would never know.

Kira was still raving while Satori cleared her throat and read the message.

"We are spending the night at Migel's. We all take much pleasure at the thought of you being stranded at the park, and we are only sad that we're not there to see the look on your faces. From us!" There was also a piece of paper tapped down. Satori pried it off and read it as well, "P.S. We're taking your dogs home and leaving notes at your houses for your parents. The rest is Migel's address, phone number, and doodles…Dallet felt creative…"

Kira appeared behind Satori and looked over the message as a vein slowly formed on her forehead, "Why those little assholes!"

Satori's eyes had returned to normal and she stood, "Guess this means payback!"

Kira raised her fist in the air, "Damn straight!"

Satori folded the note and stuck it in her pocket, "First things first, we stop at that mini mart down the street and get… things to aid in our revenge. I think a night attack will work. But first, we need a ride…"

Kira nodded in agreement and pointed to a blue truck, "The people who own that might be willing to lend us a hand. And not to mention they're the only ones still here. I mean if they're guys how can they turn down two damsels in distress?"

Satori laughed and scanned the park, but her face instantly grew cold, "Maybe we're better off walking home…" With that she started walking away but Kira rolled her eyes and grabbed Satori's arm, dragging her over towards the soccer field. The truck belonged to one of the people accompanying the guy who had hit Satori with the soccer ball. Being as that they were the only other people in the park, they were the only other people who could help them.

Kira grinned reassuringly, "Come on, it won't be that bad. Just calm down and beg for forgiveness so that they'll give us a ride."

Satori narrowed her eyes as the distant figures of people grew larger as they drew nearer to the field, "Satori Irerno doesn't beg to incompetent dimwits. I'll play nice though so don't worry. You just do the talking though."

Kira frowned, "Why can't you do the talking, I don't wanna talk to those fools. And you don't beg eh? You sure seemed to be begging when I had that bag of beef jerky."

"You suggested it, so you talk. And beef jerky is different!"

"Fine."

Kira continued dragging Satori in the direction of the soccer field with mild difficulty.

**At the Soccer Field**

'Red' was still lounging on the top row of the bleachers while his three friends continued on with their little match. Of the three on the field, two were playing against each other while the other one served as a goalie.

The young man who was the goalie went by the name of Zine. He was a medium height guy about 17 years old, he didn't look very threatening due to his lean figure but he could hit hard. He had dark silky brown hair that was almost green, which slightly hid his rich forest green eyes. He wore glasses but they only added to his mysterious yet insightful appearance. Zine was a very smart person and you could see his intelligence reflected in his eyes.

Out past the goalie box, and the current player in possession of the ball, was Duncan. Duncan had fairly jagged jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was well built but not overly muscular. He was the kind of person who was very righteous and didn't tolerate injustices done to others. His soccer nickname was 'The Knight' for obvious reasons. Duncan also happened to have an obsession with kittens.

Trying desperately to gain control of the ball was the tall and broad shouldered Warren. Warren had rusty brown hair that was kind of spiked on top but was straight and shaggy in the back, it was kind of like a really short mullet. Though sadly said, he was one of those guys who could pull off the look. His eyes were light brown with a tiny tint of dark brown. He was basically a ladies man (due to his good looks) but had no respect for anything except beer and parties. Your basic arrogant blockhead with a big ego who assumed every woman he came in contact with was madly in love with him. Sadly his efforts to get the ball from Duncan had been proving arduous due to the remnants of his earlier hangover.

Neric, Zine, and Duncan didn't know why they still kept him around, but they figured it was because that if they would have just gave him the boot, he would've probably wound up in jail. As hard as it was to believe it, Warren at one point in his life had been a decent guy, but now his friends had a hard time trying to salvage what was left of it.

Still Neric lounged on the top row of bleachers staring at the sky, which had already started turning into the neon pinks, purples, and oranges of the afternoon. He had been in that very same spot since after the soccer ball incident. He sighed deeply, and watched as yet another cloud lazily glided by. The after noon lighting effects tinted his usually poppy red hair with a fiery glow. His unruly and almost spiky locks were scattered around his head as he continued on in deep thought as he stared at the sky, his long bangs seductively covering his right eye. His eyes were two different shades of green. His right was a deep emerald while his left was a clear Peridot.

Neric had a sly look to him and his eyes normally reflected cunning, unshakable calmness, and a glint of mischief. He was very good at tricking people into telling him what he wanted to know, and could easily be labeled a master of mind games. Though he usually never had to try very hard to learn something from a female. Girls usually succumbed to his mysterious allure within a few minutes of conversation. Neric was one of those guys who had a way with words. Every time he spoke his words ran fluidly smooth and were never without confidence. But despite what he _could_ do, he always did his best to remain polite and as courteous as he could, except when it came to his possessions, if something belonged to him, you dare not even think of taking or damaging it.

And this leads us to why he had been laying there all day thinking. As said he usually was unshaken even in the most detestable conditions, but for some reason this Satori girl had managed to break his cool. Why he did not know, and that bothered him. At his school he was considered one of the most handsome guys around and to his misfortune even had his own fan girls. He could make even the most hateful girls at his school blush and yet even after being as charming and polite as possible, Satori looked like she wanted to kill him AND she bitched him out. Call it arrogance but he had never had that happen to him before and it puzzled him…a puzzle he was quickly finding enchanting with yet a mysterious appeal. One thing Neric truly loved was a good challenge and mystery.

Neric grinned with realization, "The little vixen seems to have ensnared my curiosity, heh, can't seem to remember the last time that happened…"

He suddenly noticed the lack of sound coming from his friends and sat up to see what had happened. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Zine, Duncan, and Warren huddled around two girls who had their backs facing towards him. But he didn't need to see their faces to know who they were; he had no trouble recognizing the blonde and silver hair. He smirked and quickly got up.

**With Satori and Kira**

Satori sweat dropped when she noticed that guy with the mullet (Warren) was staring at her chest, which she quickly covered up by crossing her arms. Warren's eyes quickly traveled to her face and he smiled suggestively, earning a cold glare in response.

Kira meanwhile continued explaining their situation to the other two, "…So we would be soooo grateful if you or one of you could give us a ride!"

Duncan and Zine both looked behind Kira and Satori and smiled as Neric approached, "Ah, Neric. Just in time."

Satori and Kira spun around. Satori had an unimpressed look as he walked up to them.

Neric smiled, "So, have you come to apologize? I'd say you over reacted just a bit back there."

Satori was about to say something but Kira stepped on her foot successfully silencing her.

Kira cleared her throat and looked at him with superiority, "We would like a ride, our friends thought it'd be pretty funny to strand us."

Neric's eyes narrowed in amusement and he grinned, "Well then, I don't think it'd be that much trouble to give them a ride? Is that fine with you Warren, after all it is your truck." He looked at Warren awaiting his answer.

Warren smiled sleazily and cracked his neck, "Well, I don't know, maybe after a three some in the bathroom, then I might be willing." He said while eyeing Kira and Satori like they were prize-winning cattle.

Before Satori and Kira could attack him full force, both Duncan and Zine punched him hard on the head making him sink to the ground.

Kira growled, "NO You pervert!" With that she kicked him in the side.

Satori glared, "So are you going to or not? By wasting our time talking we could be getting some ground by walking."

Neric smiled as did Zine and Duncan.

Duncan cast his gaze down upon warren, "You know I think he needs to learn a lesson."

Zine nodded and fished the keys out of Warren's jeans and started over to the truck.

Duncan smiled, "Shall we?"

Satori nodded, "We shall."

They all began walking towards the truck with Duncan dribbling the soccer ball as he walked. Neric was hanging back observing Satori who had been awfully quiet. He figured it was so she didn't let her anger get the best of her.

Neric shook his head and trotted up to her side, "You know I am truly sorry about hitting you. Is there anything I could do to make you believe me?"

Satori was a bit surprised but managed a smile, "Yes as a matter of fact. We would like pay back on her friends. You can have the honor of buying our supplies."

Zine had over heard this, "Oooooooooo, what're you going to do?"

Kira snickered, "Something great…hehe…."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chpt 19, woohoo, remember to review cuz i lurrrrrrve it. Dallet kinda reminds me of that ed guy, you kno, "Welcome to good burger home of the good burger can i take your order?"

Haha, yes, that guy. well anywayyyyyyyy..............i dunno, im bored, nothing to do cept freeze, so ill sit here. my b-day is coming up tho so i guess thats something fun to look forward to, Feb 2nd baby! Then i am 16 and can get me permit! Wax wax wax wax candle wax........breaad


	20. Mini Mart

Sorry sorry, I know it's been a long time since I've posted, but my gay ass comp ate the story off of the floppy disk i had it on. Sucks don't it? Well here ya go, do drop a review, would like to see how many of you got impatient and gave up on this story. Lol, it's ok i don't blame you. On micro word this chpt is 14 pages long. Not tooooo exciting but it keeps the story flowing, another filler chpt! Joy, now review! Happy late easter by the way...

* * *

Chapter 20:

It was about 8:00 and the sun had already gone down. After being exposed to the glaring sun all day, the ground was very warm. Though the powerful breeze had temporarily died down, it was still comfortable outside.

Zine opened the passenger side of Warren's plain blue truck and folded the seat forward, then stepped out of the way so the girls could crawl into the back row of seats. The seats and interior of the vehicle were a dull gray and the back seating row could accommodate two people comfortably, but could also seat three so long as the persons sitting there didn't mind being slightly cramped.

Satori crawled in first wanting the window seat. As Kira was getting in she looked back towards the park and gazed at the soccer field where an unconscious Warren still lay slumped over in the grass.

She snorted distastefully, "Wow, your friend is pretty pathetic for being knocked out so easily." She ducked in and scooted over beside Satori.

Duncan hopped in the driver's seat and shut the door, "Yes well, he doesn't exactly have a strong head. He goes down with one strong blow."

Zine crawled in the back and seated himself beside Kira, pulling the passenger seat back into place, "Warren is an idiot, you could probably make him pass out with a challenging riddle. It's sad really."

Satori and Kira sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Neric hopped in the passenger seat and shut the door as Duncan started the truck, "So ladies where to?"

Satori sighed, "To the mini mart down the street. You need to buy supplies for our revenge…" Satori nearly gagged when her brain finally registered the horrible stench that occupied the truck. She hadn't noticed it before because the doors had been open, providing a fresh supply of air, "EUGH! What the hell is that stench!" She covered her nose and mouth with her hands as her face scrunched into a look of disgust.

Kira also seemed to have detected the smell and started coughing and fanning her hand in front of her face in an attempt to rid her breathing space of the rank odor, "Disgusting! What IS that!"

Zine slapped his forehead muttering and Neric sweat dropped as he quickly rolled down his window.

Duncan groaned and pointed to the rearview mirror shamefully, which had a red car freshener hanging from it. The air freshener was shaped in the silhouette of a naked woman, "That, ladies, is what you're smelling…"

Kira rolled her eyes, "Figures the perv would have something like that in his car, I'm not going to find a condom or any other disturbing items laying around am I?"

Zine shuddered at the thought, "I certainly hope not or else I'm riding in the truck bed…"

The smell was so bad that Satori was beginning to feel sick, "What scent is that! It's horrid!"

Duncan put it into reverse and pulled out of the parking space, heading for the exit onto the main road, "It's called 'sex on the beach' Warren loves the way it smells…he also loves the name too…"

Just when Satori thought she couldn't hate the guy more… "Well 'sex on the beach' is repulsive!"

Neric couldn't help himself, "Yes it is, I can't imagine why people enjoy doing it on a beach with all that sand getting everywhere." He grinned.

Satori narrowed her eyes, "Smart ass…even though I do agree…"

The whole group started laughing as Duncan pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the mini mart.

**At Migel's**

Eiji for the hundredth time looked out the bay window in Migel's living room, worriedly scanning the road and driveway for any sign of Kira or Satori, "Do you think they're alright? What if they're hurt or kidnapped?" She nervously alternated between fiddling with the drawstrings on her athletic pants from softball, and pulling down on her oversized green T-shirt.

Aside from Eiji everyone else was congregated around the entertainment center complete with a big screen TV. They were going to be watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre but the previews were on right now. Sonson, who was wearing orange shorts and a gray spaghetti strap shirt, along with Loreli, who wore pink shorts and a white T-shirt, were curled up on the couch, Eiji had also been sitting there but she was currently at the window. Sitting up against the front of the couch was Viole, clad in black sweat pants and a rather tight white T-shirt. Gatti, dressed in red, blue, and black plaid PJ pants and a black T-shirt that had some soccer team's symbol on it, was situated in between the love seat and the couch. Migel dressed in blue dotted boxers and an aqua T-shirt was laying on the floor beside Dallet whose pajama attire included a cranberry tank top and shiny black boxers with yellow banana's on them. Both were laying on their stomachs hogging the popcorn that was made for everyone to share but ceased being passed around once it reached the two of them. Chesta had claimed the love seat for himself and was completely stretched out over it. He was wearing a green T-shirt with Celtic knot on it and black boxers with metallic diagonal yellow stripes. Guimel was sitting up against the front of the love seat licking away what was left of his grape Popsicle. He was wearing a gray T-shirt with green boxers that had…you guessed it… white sheep all over them. And last but certainly not least, Dilandau was off in the recliner that was situated in the corner of the room grinning. Why was he grinning? For the last few hours he had been entertaining himself with various scenarios of how Satori and Kira could've possibly reacted to their being stranded at Dren Park. He could only imagine the priceless looks on their faces, damn shame he couldn't be there to witness it (he was wearing black boxers with flames on them along with a black tank top).

Loreli rolled her eyes at Eiji's concern, imagining that this was how she was going to react when one of her own children were late coming home, "Honestly Eiji, I think those two are perfectly able to defend themselves! I Just pity the poor fool who thinks they're easy prey!"

Chesta smiled and propped up his elbow, resting his head in his hand, "You never know but I'm sure they're perfectly fine Eiji, they're both crafty girls. Really the only two you would _really_ have to worry about would be Mina and Guimel."

Guimel made a sour face, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Besides Mina is in New York for break so it's not fair to bust on her when she's not even here to defend herself."

Migel sniggered, "Wow Guimel never realized how much this piece of popcorn and your hair had in common."

Dallet and Migel, obviously on a salt and butter high, started cracking up.

Guimel crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and glared at them both, "I hope you both choke."

Dallet calmed down and rested his head on his fist looking back at Guimel, "Now that's not very nice."

Migel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we could die."

Loreli's hand shot into the air, "I could put you in the recovery position!"

Dilandau scoffed, "Yes, that would save their lives for sure…"

Sonson smiled, "Oh my god! What if Satori and Kira are dying right now and Loreli isn't there to put them into the recovery position!"

Eiji whipped around pointing an accusing finger at Sonson, "Don't say that!"

Chesta frowned at the seemingly endless previews and pressed the fast forward button on the remote. He smiled when he finally reached the feature presentation screen, "Shut up you all the movie is starting."

Migel pushed himself up to his knees and clapped twice, causing the lights to go out.

Loreli ooooo'd, "Wow you got clap ons! I've always wanted those!"

Migel smirked, "Awesome isn't it?" Dallet narrowed his eyes and hit him, "Ouch what the hell was that for!"

Dallet sneered, "You were bragging again you retard!"

Migel glared but instead of pummeling Dallet like he usually did he instead laid back down and averted his stare to the television.

The room grew quiet as everyone's attention was now on the just starting movie. Eiji sighed in defeat and returned to her place on the couch, "What are we watching?"

Dilandau rested his head in his hand yawning, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

**At the Mini Mart, Aisle 4: Arts and Crafts, Party and Office Supplies.**

Kira and Satori were looking at some colored puffballs when a cart zoomed by with Neric standing in the basket acting like he was surfing, Duncan riding on the very front, and Zine riding on the back.

Kira and Satori blinked a few times and then broke into laughter, "Hahaha! Why am I reminded of us?"

Satori snickered, "Probably because we do the same thing." She grabbed a bag of the puffballs, a pack of fat sharpies, glitter and super glue, and then put them in the hand held basket Kira was carrying that already had a little set of makeup in it.

They started walking towards the checkout, keeping an eye out for the boys. They both laughed when they spotted the boys being yelled at by the store manager.

Satori frowned, "They had best not get kicked out because Neric has to pay for our shit!"

Kira snorted, "Well, I dunno if you're thinking what I am thinking but since he said he'd pay for everything…"

Satori grinned wickedly, "Let's get some drinks. He offered to pay so we might as well enjoy the gesture of good will."

They both grinned and bolted to the beverage section.

**With the store Manager**

The older, balding man shook a warning finger at the boys, "Now if you EVER want to step foot in this place again I suggest you consider your choice of actions more carefully! You stick to hand baskets from now on. Now get out of my sight before I decide to ban you from the store!"

Mockingly, the boys answered in unison, "Yes sir."

The manager glared one final time before he walked away.

Zine put a hand on his hip and started laughing, "Well guys, I guess when you get old and decrepit you don't appreciate fun."

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets grinning, "Nah, that old geezer was just jealous cuz we got more hair than him."

They laughed some more before they started off down some random aisle they had thought the girls had been in.

Duncan blinked, "Hey, where'd they go I thought they were down this one when we 'carted' by."

Neric shrugged, "Who knows, those two are really odd."

Zine smiled warmly as they walked down a different aisle, "Is that not why we've taken such a liking to them? I mean nowadays it's really hard to find interesting girls and I personally prefer the company of ladies who aren't overly dramatic, sort of vulgar, honest, and don't have narrow set minds."

Duncan slapped Zine on the back, "Oh shut up, you just had a bad experience with that Courtney girl. Though I really don't blame you that girl was scary…"

Zine cringed and hugged himself, "Shut up! You're bringing back bad, evil memories."

Neric chuckled, "I still say you should have gotten a restraining order. She stalked you, was really possessive and threatened to kill any other girl you talked to, and then attempted rape."

By now Zine had spotted Satori and Kira and was speed walking towards them away from his friends.

Neric and Duncan exchanged looks, shrugged, and then tailed after him.

Satori saw Zine coming at them and the other two not far behind, "Hey! You guys didn't get kicked out did you?"

Zine smiled sheepishly, "No, we just like to cause trouble everywhere we go."

Duncan and Neric finally caught up, "Yeah, we've already been banned from the Burger King, K-mart, and Getty."

Kira and Satori both laughed, "Well I didn't expect you three to be the troublemaking type."

Duncan grinned and pointed at himself, "Deceiving looks can have its advantages you know."

Kira nodded in agreement as they all were slowly shifting towards the checkout lines, "That's true." She smiled sweetly at Neric and handed him the basket, "Here you are. As soon as you pay just think! We'll be out of your hair!"

He looked over its contents suspiciously, "Well, I understand the other things, but what's with the four French vanilla frappuccinos and bags of beef jerky?" he eyed them both warily.

Kira smiled at him innocently, "We're thirsty and hungry."

Satori crossed her arms, "Is there a problem? Or are you just low on cash?"

Neric sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine." He walked past them and stepped into the smaller line.

Duncan returned his gaze to the girls, "So, what exactly are you going to do to your friends?"

Zine pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Yes, I was curious about that too."

Kira and Satori both grinned, "Well… we aren't sure yet, but we will probably super glue pennies to someone's chest or maybe make pretty designs on someone's face."

Satori nodded, "It's kind of like a message from a higher being, the good ideas don't come to us until we're standing over the victim. So where do you guys go to school?"

Zine and Duncan looked at each other and then smiled, "It's a private school. Our parents decided that it would be best to send us to a private school hoping it would teach us how to behave ourselves. We kind of became friends after serving a detention together."

Kira leaned against a rack of combos smiling, "Hah, so is private school all it's cracked up to be?"

Zine rolled his eyes, "Well they do have a lot of different classes from public school, but honestly it's pathetic how naïve and sheltered some of the students there are. They think that stealing classroom materials makes them delinquents and they all giggle and brag about it. As I said, kind of sickening, but there are the social groups present. We also have a few REAL delinquents, a few stoners, and hookers. Not everyone is an angel."

Satori cracked her neck and looked at Duncan, "So I guess you guys play soccer?"

Duncan nodded proudly, "Yes, we're all on the soccer team. Well, Warren was until he failed to show up to the practices. If you miss more than four practices without a good excuse you're cut. And trust me, his excuses weren't legitimate."

Kira put her finger up like she had an idea, "Hey! We have a team too so we might see each other at one of the games! We probably already have but just didn't know each other!"

Zine put his hand to his chin, "You're right. Now I have something to look forward to when we go on away games. Our school's name is Glen Vallis Private School. Heard of it?"

Both girls thought on it for a few seconds before Satori snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! That's the school with the undefeated traveling team. According to the soccer fanatics at our school you guys have been winning the district tournaments for three seasons now. You guys are on _that_ team?"

They both nodded grinning.

Duncan stared at Satori curiously, "You know a lot about soccer. Have you played before?"

Satori smiled dully, "Yes, I played on the girl's team for the old school that had burned down a while ago…but, I had to move away soon after. I didn't get back into it again after that."

Zine smiled reassuringly, "That's a real shame. I bet you did well."

She shrugged, "I carried my weight and did my part. But I had no desire to rejoin since some bitches I hated were on that team and I don't think I could be a good team player when I was trying to kill my own side."

The guys and Kira sniggered.

Satori glanced back at the line noticing that Neric was next, "Well, after you guys give us a ride to our friend's house you'll be rid of us. Please, contain your joy."

Zine shook his head, "Not true, I've been having fun so far. I think we should hang out sometime and get to know each other a little better."

Duncan winked at the girls, "That and take two girls like you back to our school and show you off. I can imagine the looks on their faces when you two showed up to eat lunch with us. The majority of the male population at our school would be shocked being as that most of them never have met girls of your sort."

Again the girls laughed, "And just what sort are we?"

Zine smirked, "The insane, outlaw, rebel, naughty, evil type."

Kira scoffed, "Poor bastards might run away scared if they saw us all dressed up Satori."

Satori cocked her head, "What? You mean all out goth/badass attire?"

Kira raised her fist in the air triumphantly, "Hell yeah!"

Neric appeared behind Kira and tapped her on the shoulder, "Pardon me miss but I believe this belongs to you."

Kira took the 2 plastic bags from him, handing one to Satori, "Thanks Red. Your friends here think we should get together again and hang out sometime."

Neric shot his buddies a curious glance, "Oh they did? Then I would have to say it sounds like an excellent idea. What school do you two go to?"

"Sanrio High School."

Zine raised his eye brows, "Oh really? What grade?"

Kira put a hand on her hip as they once again started baby stepping towards the exit, "We're Juniors."

Neric grinned, "We're all Juniors as well. Do either of you have boyfriends?"

Kira groaned and threw her arms up in the arm, "How'd I know you'd eventually ask that?"

Satori shook her head and rolled her eyes, causing Neric to stare at her innocently, "Whaaaat? I was just curious, I mean it's a nice thing to know."

Satori snorted, "No…I do not have a boyfriend…but Kira on the other hand…"

Kira puffed out her cheeks that were now tinged pink, "Shut up you! I do not!"

Zine snickered, "So then you must have a love interest?"

Kira blushed, "I….I don't have to take this abuse!" She turned and stormed out of the store with the others trailing behind her.

They followed her out into the parking lot and over to the truck where she stopped and crossed her arms glaring.

Zine cleared his throat, "Ahem, you know, if you guys need anything just give us a call. We'd be more than happy to help you out with anything."

Satori was mildly surprised, "Er, thanks? I suppose this is the part where we all exchange numbers?"

Neric grinned, "You assume correctly. Here." He fished out a pad and pen from his pocket and he scribbled down three numbers on two pieces of paper, then ripping them off and handing them to the girls.

"Thanks, Guess I should give ours now?" She held out her hand and Neric placed the pen and pad in it (Not to mention purposefully brushing his thumb against her hand which sadly went unnoticed by Satori) who then jotted down Kira and her numbers on three pieces of paper and handing them out, "OK, now for the rules of calling. Do not let Warren get these numbers. I DO NOT want that fucker calling my house. Ok…that's the only rule I can think of…"

The guys all laughed, "Don't worry, aside from the fact that he has trouble remembering his OWN phone number, he has tons of other girls' numbers and trust me when I say he can't remember which number belongs to what girl."

They all chuckled and started getting into the truck. Kira was already in the back seat with her arms crossed glaring out the window when Satori opened the door, "Well, well, look at you." She hopped in and scooted over so Zine could get in.

Neric put the seat back into place and got in; shutting the door, "Guess she's embarrassed. Is there something incriminating about this crush of yours?"

Kira's eyes widened, "NO! He's perfectly fine…it's just that he doesn't know I like him…"

Duncan started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, "So, what's this dude like?"

Before she gave her answer Kira glared daggers at Satori, who in return waved happily back, causing Kira to sweat drop and face front ignoring her deranged friend, "As said, He's perfectly fine. He's gentle, charming, angelic…. simply wonderful…." Kira sighed and sunk in to her seat blushing, "…I'm done talking now…"

The others laughed, "You're in deep!"

Kira mumbled and closed her eyes, "Do you guys even know where you're going?"

Duncan blinked a few times and then scratched his head, "Ehehehe! No, guess I don't."

Satori rolled her eyes and handed up the note with the address on it, "Here."

Duncan took it and scanned it over briefly before setting it on the dash, "Well at least I was going in the right direction."

Neric stretched and leaned against the window smiling, "Guess we get to see what became of our dear Warren."

For the rest of the short ride they chatted and exchanged banter until they were just about to pass the park, they all anxiously peered out the opened windows scanning for any sign of Warren.

Neric scowled as he hung out his window squinting hard at the dimly lit park, "I can't see a damned thing. Can you guys?"

Zine hummed, "I do not see anything either…"

Duncan was glancing at the park while keeping his eyes on the road, "You know he might have walked to that bar not too far away."

Satori couldn't see anything because Zine and Kira were already cramped around the little back windows, so she crawled up to the front seat on her knees and leaned over Neric's legs to look out his window. He looked up at her curiously and took the opportunity to take in her appearance up close.

Satori was focused on the park and didn't notice a certain someone's staring. Her eyes narrowed and she then pointed, "There! I see something over by the pavilions!"

Everyone's gaze immediately went to the pavilions and beheld a shadowed silhouette sluggishly moving through the rows of tables. By the outline of the hair it was indeed Warren.

Zine couldn't contain his laughter as he regarded Warren stumbling around the picnic tables, "Look at him! He's probably thinking he had a bad trip!"

Duncan ceased looking towards the park and focused entirely on the road shaking his head smiling, "He's going to try and kick our asses at school tomorrow."

Kira was laughing so hard it felt like her sides were going to split, "Look at him! I can't believe he's still wandering around the park and not looking for a phone or anything. After all he has tons of girls' numbers he could call to ask for a ride. What an idiot!"

Neric glanced briefly at Warren but looked right back at Satori. She felt his stare and looked down at him, "Do you need something?"

He chuckled and propped his right arm up against the window and rested his head in it, "Well, it would be nice if you weren't crushing my hand with your knee."

She cocked her head and glanced down. Sure enough her knee was right on top of Neric's left hand, pinning it to the armrest, "Well, instead of suffering you could have said something sooner." She rolled her eyes smiling and flopped back into her seat.

Duncan laughed and resumed doing the speed limit, the park now going out of sight, "Well that's the funniest thing I've seen all day, aside from Satori getting hit with the soccer ball."

Satori kicked the back of Duncan's seat momentarily causing the truck to swerve slightly to the left, "Hey! That fucking hurt!"

Zine smiled and pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Poor bloke might get hit by a car."

Kira snorted, "Do you really care? I think the person who does hit him needs an award."

Satori laughed and moved up so she was crouching between the armrest in the front. She pointed down the street, "That's our friends house, stop here. We don't want to lose the element of surprise."

Duncan nodded and slammed on the breaks causing everyone to fly forward. Satori would've been through the windshield if Duncan hadn't put out his arm to stop her and if Kira hadn't latched on to the hem of her pants.

Duncan was a shaken but managed to put it into neutral, "Really sorry about that guys, forgot how touchy the breaks are." Duncan put his arm down and looked back at Satori, "Are you alright?"

Satori nodded, "If not for you two I'd have been ejected, speaking of which," Satori turned around and met Kira's worried eyes, "You can let go now, the truck has stopped." Satori grinned.

Kira growled and shoved her forward, "You idiot! If we didn't catch you, you would've been dead!"

Satori sat back down and patted Kira on the shoulder, "I love you too."

Meanwhile Neric was hunched over holding his head swearing. He had the unfortunate pleasure of having his forehead hit the dashboard, "Dammit Duncan that hurt!"

Noticing that Neric was actually hurt, everyone turned their stares to him.

Duncan made a dismissing motion with his hand, "Oh you'll get over it…"

Kira laughed and pointed, "Haha! I find it funny how everyone was fawning over Satori who isn't even scratched, and there's Neric who is ACTUALLY hurt and no one cares about him!" Kira laughed herself right off the seat and onto the floor…still laughing.

Neric couldn't help but smile as he climber out of the truck and pulled the seat forward for the back passengers to exit, "Ladies, Gentlemen, we have arrived."

Zine hopped out but not before batting his eyelashes at Neric, "Why thank you kind, wonderful sir!"

Neric rolled his eyes and pushed Zine out of the way.

Satori grabbed the two bags and hopped out. Kira was trying to do the same thing but was stuck between the back seat and the front seat, "HELPPPPPPPPPP! I'm stuck and I can't get out!"

Satori slapped her forehead and pulled her out rather forcefully.

Kira stumbled on the asphalt before she regained balance and rubbed her butt, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Satori sweat dropped and then faced the guys, "Thank you for your services!"

Zine smiled and crossed his arms, "It was no problem."

Neric got up from leaning on the truck and took a step forward, "No problem, except I do expect you two to pay me back for all that stuff I bought for you. Of course, if you don't I will charge interest. And I'm sure you must be thinking 'we don't have to him' well, should you refuse, I will plague you both and make your lives unbearably unpleasant."

Kira had appeared beside Satori and shot Neric a suspicious look, "Oh really, what did you have in mind?"

He closed his eyes as a cocky grin graced his face, "I haven't exactly thought of anything yet, but when I do trust me, you will know."

Satori narrowed her eyes and slammed her heel on his foot causing him to yelp, "Fine! But it will not be any kind of perverted favor!" She withdrew her heel and glared at him.

Neric forced a pained smile, "N-no, it won't be anything like that! Hopefully you'll come to realize that I AM a gentleman. Do not get me confused with Warren. Well, I must again apologize for hitting you in the head, I bid you both a good night."

Duncan, Zine, and Neric piled back into the truck and did a U-turn. As they sped off towards wherever they waved at the girls until they were out of sight.

Kira put her hands on her hips, "Hey that turned out pretty good."

Satori frowned and threw a bag at Kira, "Yeah…. except for the owing Neric part."

She sighed and started walking towards Migel's house with Kira at her side. The night felt great on their exposed skin and they could not have asked for a more perfect atmosphere to pull off their revenge. Once they reached his house, they both rushed for the cover of his neighbor's tree and bush property line.

**Inside Migel's House**

The movie had ended leaving a few of the more easily scared viewers shaken and skittish.

Guimel was hugging himself while watching the end credits, which were currently the only source of light in the living room. Shaking his head, he rid himself of his trance, "That last bit freaked me out, the part with the actual footage from the police investigation…. I'm going to hear chainsaws in my sleep."

Loreli squealed and pulled her blanket around her more tightly, "Well…At least the baby was saved?…. AHHH! What was that noise!" Panicking, she looked around, half expecting some crazed murderer to pop out of a shadow.

Dilandau emerged from the kitchen with a piece of pizza, "You guys are pathetic. It was just a stupid movie." He took another bite of his pizza and returned to the recliner.

Loreli pointed an accusing finger at him, "You scared the shit out of me don't do that!"

Dilandau finished off the rest of his pizza unconcerned, "Whatever."

Eiji toyed with her hair, "I can't believe all those people died."

The room was filled with an awkward silence except for the loud rumble of Sonson and Dallet's combined snoring.

Viole pushed himself to his feet, "It's just a movie, and that murderer would be long dead by now." He looked down at Migel who was nearly asleep, "Hey Migel, I'm raiding the fridge. If you have any objections say them now."

Migel groaned and rolled over, looking up at Viole with tired eyes, "Uh….sure, just don't eat my last slice of pizza…."

Dilandau snorted amusedly, "Too late."

Migel gasped in opposition, "You didn't!"

"Want me to gag myself and throw up so you can examine the remains?"

Migel whined and slumped back down into his pillow, "Erf, go crazy Viole I don't care…"

Viole walked into the kitchen with Loreli following his every step contemplating if she too wanted to go on a food craze, "On second thought I'm hungry too!" She bolted after Viole into the kitchen.

Chesta sighed and dislodged himself from the barrier of pillows he had assembled around himself on the love seat and stood. He stretched and looked at the clock, "Nearly one in the morning…" he wandered over to the window and gazed out. He couldn't help but worry, what if they hadn't gotten the note? He sighed again, "Still no sign of them. I guess they were mad at us and went home."

Gatti cracked his neck and tossed his covers off, "Most likely, I'd be pissed if it was me."

Eiji frowned and looked at the front door, still expecting them to walk through, "I just hope they're ok."

Gatti glanced over at Dilandau who had been oddly quiet for most of the night, "Dilandau you ok?"

Dilandau looked at him blankly and snapped, "Yeah! Why is there a problem?"

Gatti stood, and replied stammering, "I-I was just wondering why you were so quiet is all! You don't have to bite my head off geez."

Dilandau rolled his eyes and jumped out of the chair, "I'm going to the bathroom to puke. All this whining is making me fucking sick." He trudged across the living room and bounded up the stairs. Once he reached the bathroom he slammed the door shut and whipped the window open. He growled and leaned against the windowpane, gazing out across the lawn. He was able to see pretty far since he didn't bother to turn the lights on.

He scanned the lawn and beyond, searching for any sign or the girls. Sure he was a bit worried, but nothing he'd bother showing or admitting to the others. At the park Satori had been gone for some time, and Kira after having left to go find her, was missing for longer than normal as well. Something just didn't add up to him.

(Something is off…)

He stared for a few more minutes and then closed the window, leaving the night to the croaking frogs and nocturnal beasts, unaware of the two figures hidden in a tree nearby.

* * *

Long eh? Lol, it might take awhile cuz i have to re type stuff since my comp got hungry and ate my story. Well if you review I might update faster than two months ya? Again I apaologizem yes apaologizem. Haha, I need food and sleep... 


End file.
